Fluffs, Limes, and Everything Inbetween
by EmpressKira
Summary: Prompts (Tumblr/Requested) I did short drabbles with on different pairings. (Marco(Sabo/Thatch)Ace to SmokerAce to even LawLu) Ratings vary on each and I will put as M for just in case and Complete since it is a random update thing. Enjoy! {I have started other individual 'story' for prompts to be more categorized}
1. MarcoAceSabo - Fantasy AU

_**A/N:: So here is where I will post prompts I did on Tumblr and requested—so they are mostly short! Each will be labelled at the top on pairing, prompt, and who requested it. Most pairings were picked for me. I will have some 'Anon' or 'Guest' ones so I will simply label them as that.**_

 **Pairing:** MarcoAceSabo

 **Prompt:** Fantasy AU (sort of like Cinderella fantasy) for _Anon_

 **Rating:** T for sassy Ace

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Being such a simple hunter from a local village had been his life and Ace never wanted anything more since he had his little brother Luffy. Though, things showed a change when two princes from a neighboring kingdom travelled through to meet with their king Sengoku and had paused to rest within the village. They were both blonde, tall, and–as the women put it–handsome. So, Ace didn't care and went on his way, but _no_ , that would have been too simple for his life.

The two princes both declared he should travel with them, both frustrating one another as they both seemed to want the dark haired hunter who stared in confusion. Of course, they were shocked when he denied both of them and they spent the evening trying to persuade the male to lean towards one or the other. Ace was exasperated that they were practically treating him of that of a princess waiting to be asked for her hand in marriage, or something. It unnerved him to the point that he punched both. That fueled them even more to the point that they declared to fight one another once they returned through here. The two blondes were on leveled grounds, but they found the heart of the hunter to be more of a rivalry.

Ace brushed it off after they left, but when they came back through–it seemed they both came to an agreement. They asked the hunter's mother to take him along and she agreed quite happily for her son, who only stared like a gapping fish and denied vehemently. No was not an answer and they soon made sure to prove they were serious for him to be their lover. It wasn't the lover part that irked Ace, it was just they thought he was a type of _possession_ and he wasn't an _item_. When they claimed they would stay for a week to show they were serious, Ace would make sure they would go through a hell that no princess would ever put them through.

But it was Ace in for a ride when he found himself falling for them.


	2. Whitebeard and Ace - Family

**Pairing:** None as this is more of Whitebeard and Ace family relation

 **Prompt:** Modern AU for _Anon_

 **Rating:** K+

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Ace hated when he had to fill in for his brother for stupid projects because of his job, but he knew that Sabo would repay him later. The stupid brother of his always paid him back later, so he went to this stupid thing. It was meeting with some store owner that had started from a small business and made his way up in the past years. He knew this was going to be dreadful because it was probably some old guy with wrinkles and no sense of humor like their Gramps, or something.

Oh, how he had been wrong after some blonde named Marco, the owner's son, led him to the back seating area that was a part of a break room, but they also lived upstairs. When he noticed the man sitting there, looking to maybe in his late thirties–possible early forties–he was stricken in surprise. The guy looked to be joyful, completely light-hearted as he invited him in with a wide grin and offered him a beverage.

"Name's Edward Newgate." The man introduced himself formally and as they went through the required questions, Ace stayed longer. He had warmed up enough to ask random questions from the answers he got and the man was happy to tell of his travels. It warmed Ace to the brim with happiness and enjoyed how easy going this man was to get along with. It had been hours as he drank in every detail of the stories told to him and though he needed to go, Newgate told him to come by whenever if he wanted to hear more.

Ace would surely do so.


	3. SaboAce - Modern AU

**Pairing:** SaboAce

 **Prompt:** Modern AU for _Anon_

 **Rating:** T for light language

 **-o-o-o-o-**

There was something about the way he looked that attracted me so much and I couldn't figure out why. Last I checked, I was completely done with blondes after this past relationship where the guy had some issues with our age difference. It made me feel a bit down since he was an amazing guy and treated me well enough, but I think secretly he had a problem with me being very carefree and pumped with adrenaline.

So, staring at this guy who comes into the book store any chance he got gave me a good excuse to check him out, especially with no other customer around. It had to be the scar, or maybe those brilliant dark green eyes that stared to every word of the short description about the book. My elbows found the counter as I rested my chin to hands as I soon stared off when he began to move. I didn't want to get caught staring, but he was damn near attractive and I hated when he wore his sunglasses. Sometimes he had them on when shopping, but mainly when a lot of people are in here.

"Excuse me?" I flickered eyes to notice the blonde I had been checking out standing before the counter with a paper in hand. I straightened up to ask what it was that he was needing and he held the paper out. "Do you know if you have this book?" It was amazing how close he was and I stared at the paper before typing on the computer to search for the item.

"It won't come in until Thursday."

"I see," he mentioned with a look of thinking over some things and I shifted lightly with a thick swallow.

"I work that day; do you want me to hold one for you?" Surprise was there and he gazed to me with fingers messing with blonde locks. It was a nervous tick and I wondered why he was so bothered by his scar.

"Could you? I had been waiting for it to come out for a while." I nodded and gave a grin as I leaned on the counter before tapping the paper.

"If you so wanted, I could totally get it signed, too. He comes in on Friday." Surprise was in his eyes and when he seemed to ignore his scars, he fully faced me with a smile.

"Thanks," eyes flickered down for a moment before back to mine, "Ace. My name is Sabo." Hearing the name sent a swirl through me and every bit of me was feeling myself stumbling over for him.

"Then I will hold it for you and get a signature." I confirmed and he seemed to like to hear that, though I could tell he wanted to mention it wasn't necessary.

"How could I repay you?" Hearing that question had one foot move to tap back in a nervous manner and I steeled my down as I kept a smile, but felt nervous.

"Humor me with thinking of maybe going on a date?" The words left me, no filter there what-so-ever and when he gave this look, I felt myself growing extremely nervous. Though, he smiled more warmly and it gave me a bit of hope.

"Okay, I think I can do that."


	4. Harem x Ace

**Pairing:** Harem x Ace (crack pairings included)

 **Prompt:** AU of 'just a bunch of guys pursuing Ace' for _Anon_

 **Rating:** K+/T for crack

 **-o-o-o-o-**

 _What is wrong with these people?_

That was the only thing ever running through my mind as I started working for this new company and every week I seemed to have at least one person trying to 'woe' me–if not all five. It was a bit unnerving and I bit out at them, but was still nice about it since I just started working here. It was just not only a woman, but men were also seeming to show interest in me.

Only one woman wasn't interested, but she did like teasing the others since I confided in her all the time. Her name is Izo and she liked to mess with the other's; Thatch, Marco, Haruta, Jozu, and Curiel. Those five (Haruta being a female) were determined in their own way to have me, I guess. Like, I didn't see how I was so important, but they each seemed to have a soft spot for me. It was interesting when they showed it through things that they liked, but also wanting to see if I did.

I liked a lot of things, so receiving something from each was no bother and I liked each thing along with the activities we did. Most were practical and not overwhelming my space, while the outings were each different. Curiel liked to send song suggestions and most of the time I was digging them and he would sometimes would just enjoy music with me–whether it was at the office or going for a stroll through the city. Then there was Jozu with helping carry things or merely letting me talk about random things, being a good listener and great opponent for arm wrestling–which I have _yet_ to win.

Haruta likes to play fight with me, us being great friends, and we actually went to the pool a lot with her friend Namur, who mentioned he thought I was a good guy. Marco was a more mature kind of guy, leveling out my craziness and was patient with me. I also noticed he liked my name call banter and enjoyed having coffee with me in his office, which I must say is cozy since he is the _Co_ _big guy_. And lastly is Thatch, we got along great! I mean we are practically best friends and he _makes_ me food! Such an awesome cook, but of course he flirts with me bluntly and calls me babe.

Goodness, I wondered sometimes on what I would have done if I known this job would have been swarmed with five people after me. They even sometimes raced to ask me out on a day, which I usually declined them all for being so _ridiculous_. They all had my number and all messaged me on most occasions and I have gone out with them all, mainly to appease them. They are all great, but as Izo mentioned just recently–I am going to have to pick one.

And I don't know how I am going to do that…


	5. MarcoAce - Size Kink

**Pairing** : MarcoAce

 **Prompt:** Size Kink AU for _Anon_ (I had to look up on what this was exactly was and hope I did alright)

 **Rating:** M to be safe

 **-o-o-o-o-**

We had been dating for a while and we have sex on most occasions, especially with Ace's high sex drive. To me, I was expecting that since he is in his early twenties and it didn't bother me since he knows how to rile me up as well. One of the biggest things I noticed when we first got together is that he would stand right in front of me, as if checking my height. I figured he was just into taller people, noticing a few of his exes being taller in height, and I know that one of my brothers liked the height difference so they can rest their head on the other's chest.

A low growl was in my throat as I pressed Ace to the wall, hearing him chuckle as he grabbed at my pants with those dark eyes viewing me seductively. "Marco, we are at the perfect height for you to fuck me against the wall." The words left him as he rocked against me, causing a low groan to leave me at feeling his erection rub against my groin. My lips moved to nip at his neck and he moaned lewdly, causing a spike through me as I gripped to hips aggressively.

"You have asked for it, yoi." The growl left me as he more than willingly let me spin him aggressively and press him up against the wall. A light laugh of excitement left him as I bit at the back of his neck more and pulled him close to press myself against him, grinding.

Alright, so Ace definitely has this size kink and I very much might enjoy it as well.


	6. MarcoAceThatch - Meeting Family

**Pairing:** MarcoAceThatch

 **Prompt:** AU 'Ace meeting the family for the first time' for _Anon_

 **Rating:** T for light language usage

 **-o-o-o-o-**

I remember when I first met Thatch and how he introduced me to his lover, Marco. The two were different, but blended well together and I liked hanging out with both of them. They never made me feel like a third wheel and it took my friend Sabo to tell me that they were also flirting with me. Of course, I blew that off and continued on before realizing slowly that they really _were_ flirting with me! So, I began to back and that seemed to ignite more between us all. They asked if I was interested in joining them in a poly relationship where it was just us three and I agreed almost instantly.

Being together for the past two months has picked up generously and they have both been very catering to me. It was actually a bit of a turn on for me when they would make out with each other, but anyways! We had been together long enough that one day a brother of theirs showed up and I knew the family was all people who just did so, no one actually related by blood or even through papers. So, Jozu was really nice and asked about me since the two have mentioned me, but nothing more. That is how I was invited to a family dinner, almost specifically scheduled so everyone could meet me.

Here we are at the Newgate house and I was nervous as hell.

"They are going to adore you." Thatch commented after we got out of the car and I was really hesitant to go up to the home, but they were on either side of me. "It's really going to be hard to drag you _away_ if anything." He mentioned with a laugh and I smiled at that, hoping he was right in some aspect.

"Come on, yoi. We will be here the whole time and you let us know if you are overwhelmed." A nod left me towards Marco as he smiled and the two led me into the home.

I was immediately greeted and swept into the home. Names swarmed as there was thirteen brothers and sisters. The two sisters were easy to remember since there was just two of them and the others I was matching features to name to remember better. They all grinned and patted me happily and chattered a storm of how I got _roped up_ with their brothers.

That made me relax, but the most nerve-wracking thing was meeting their father who came down after washing up from work. I was dragged to him immediately by both of my lovers and they introduced me as I stood with stunned astonishment. The man was at least seven feet and I couldn't help, but be amazed on that alone. My nerves immediately disappeared though as he ruffled my hair, making me complain lightly before he stopped to rumble in a chuckle and a wide grin was under that white mustache.

"Welcome to the family, son."


	7. ShanksAce - Domestic AU

**Pairing:** ShanksAce

 **Prompt:** Domestic AU for _Anon_

 **Rating:** K+ mostly

 **-o-o-o-o-**

My lover complained about having to the dishes this time and I returned it with my own whines before being pulled to the couch. We wrestled a bit and then he was holding me with laughter as I huffed with curses. Hands ran through my hair as I lay across his lap now and he was grinning whilst one hand moved to poke at my cheeks.

"Don't count my freckles, Shanks." I showed a pout and he returned it before moving to kiss at a cheek, making me wiggle in complaints. "It's not getting you out of the dishes!" I told him as he whined with a better hold on me and his scruff rubbing my cheek now on purpose. It made me laugh, the feel being something that I love and soon we moved to stand up. Though, he had other plans than the dishes as a song began playing for a commercial. A hand grabbed mine as we intertwined fingers and began swaying in a nonrhythmic sway, just being silly.

"Let's go to the pier tonight!" I gave him a look and he laughed before pulling me closer with arms around my waist. "I'll do them when we get home later! Let's go win a ridiculously large sized stuff animal and have some candy floss!"

"You are so cheesy!" I messed with him as he grinned with eyebrows moving up and down.

"You like it." A laugh left me as I put hands behind his neck and leaned against him with a hum.

"Never said I didn't." I stuck my tongue out and he laughed with eyes closed and I loved seeing those three scars connect fully before gray eyes were showing again in pure joy. "Luckily I am hungry!"

"You are always hungry!" We laughed more as he swayed us and we began walking, me starting to complain, but couldn't help but sputter in laughter.


	8. SmokerAce - Fantasy AU

**Pairing:** SmokerAce

 **Prompt:** Fantasy AU for _Anon_

 **Rating:** T

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"Soldier, soldier, on the ground–what do you want to do this round?" I asked out with a grin and grey eyes stared to me in exasperation as he was sprawled along dirt. The sound of war didn't faze me as I peered to the soldier that was bleeding out from two gunshot wounds.

"Oh fuck, I'm hallucinating." He cussed whilst I laughed out and shifted to be kneeling next to him with a hand soon finding along the side of his face. The smell of his blood intoxicating me the most and I tilted my head.

"Wouldn't you want to continue serving your country?"

"Of course."

"Then, this round let me help you." A finger tapped to his lips and I kept my grin as I stared to him. He knew I gave a predator look towards him and that had him growl lightly before I snapped fingers out to the side. An enemy soldier running up, not seeing me in my casual clothing as I held up a glamour of that of another soldier, suddenly burst into flames as he screeched in terror.

"Con…consequences?" The man below me asked in slight surprise on how I had done such a thing.

"Simple, you will be _mine_ and only mine for the rest of your life." There was this fiery spirit in his eyes, since I would not disrupt his means of being a soldier, but also would be the one to control him if anything were to go south. Contemplation was there as I stayed kneeling next to him, eyes watching him think before a hand moved to ruffle through his silver hairs, his helmet lost after he fell back.

"I accept."

"Good, now I want your name."

"Smoker." A grin brightened on me, proud that I was going to have my very first thrall of a _very_ interesting male.

"Repeat after me, 'I request to be yours, Ace.'" I spoke out and this grunt left him before he did so, making me feel my body tingle at the way he acknowledged me freely. "I gladly accept, Smokey!" This noise left him as I soon pulled him close and drove sharp fangs into his neck, causing him to jolt and I savored the taste.

 _I absolutely accept this._


	9. SaboAce - Possessive Sabo

**Pairing:** SaboAce

 **Prompt:** Possessive Sabo, Modern AU for _Anon_

 **Rating:** K+/borderline T for being possessive

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Green eyes glared over at the sight of his boyfriend chattering to one of his close friends. Personally, Sabo thought that it was too close, but he never commented on it. Didn't mean he excluded giving stares to back off what was his. It took him some years to get a date with Ace, the dark hair male was such a 'bouncer' at the time that it was hard to get him into a relationship. Though, Sabo stuck to his side patiently until one day Ace claimed how he wanted to settle for a serious relationship and the blonde just bluntly asked him out with no filter. Ace had been surprised, but definitely flushed and accepted the offer.

So, yes… Sabo would admit to being a bit _protective_ of their relationship.

"Sabo~!" The happy cheer was there and those green eyes watched as his boyfriend jogged up to hug onto him. This was one thing Ace wasn't afraid to show, a display of their relationship and it helped calm those festers in the blonde. "I didn't know you needed to go shopping!"

"I'm just browsing… You left Thatch in the dust." Said man was moving over with a complaint and Ace jumped to chatter at his friend who patted to his shoulder. The attention made Sabo tense, but he cooled himself as soon as Ace was clinging onto his arm.

"Man, I still can't believe how clingy you got." Thatch was, of course, joking and didn't see the face Ace made who merely laughed with the other.

"Oh, you know," the dark-haired male commented before Thatch mentioned of going off to meet with Curiel. That left the couple to begin walking along, but the silence made Sabo curious. It wasn't like his lover to be quiet about anything, always the chatterbox–just how he liked it. Though, he liked just about anything if it included Ace. "Hey, Sabo?"

"Hm?"

"Am I… Am I _too_ clingy?" That had them both stopping as green eyes found dark orbs showing worry and unease.

"Of course not. I love when you latch to me." A reassuring smile was there to comfort Ace and it showed how much the dark-haired male relaxed with a bright grin. The grip tightened and a chuckle was there as Ace pressed closer.

"I'm glad!" They continued on as Sabo flickered a look off in one direction with a thought on how he wished he could just keep Ace to himself so the dark-haired male never had any worries ever again about them being together.


	10. MarcoAceSabo - Clueless Ace

**Pairing:** MarcoAceSabo

 **Prompt:** Clueless Ace for _rboooks_

 **Rating:** K+ mostly

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Two blondes stood with nods as they finally had come to an agreement after a few months of trying to contend. It seemed even after all this time that the freckled face male hadn't figured out about the two bluntly _flirting_ to him. If anything, Ace was completely ignorant to what was going on with his two friends even with Sabo being his roommate for their apartment.

"Hey, Ace," Marco started as the two blondes entered from the kitchen after a private discussion on what to do with this all.

"What's up, pineapple?" The automatic question came out as the dark locks had fingers run through it and then dark orbs found the two. "Oh, both blondies…" He mentioned whilst they moved around the couch on either side and Sabo made him scoot over before they were on either side.

"So, quick question," Sabo continued as he kept green eyes on Ace who viewed him with a slight frown of curiosity.

"Shoot."

"We are tired of doing this run around so we are just bluntly letting you know us three are going to be in a relationship." The words came out as Ace viewed to Sabo in thorough confusion, crossing arms and opened his mouth a few times before quickly looking to the other blonde in confirmation. When receiving a smirk from the older one, he looked to Sabo.

"Um… okay?" The answer was still showing his confusion and then a hand from each patted legs.

"Good, yoi." Marco mentioned whilst shifting to move Ace to rest back against Sabo, slight grunts there of questioning, before Marco rest against a bare chest to close eyes comfortably. Dark orbs flickered and merely relaxed back with eyebrows still furrowed and enjoyed Sabo's hand petting through his hair. Lips shifted as he squinted eyes and glanced off to the side of the room.

' _What just happened?'_


	11. LuLaw - Oh god, you're bleeding

**Pairing:** LuLaw

 **Prompt:** Hurt/Comfort dialog prompts (Send me a number with a ship and any other details you want) The one picked is number 11: "Oh god, you're bleeding." for _livinforluffy_

 **Rating:** T for injury mostly

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"Oh god, you're bleeding."

That was something rare for Law to _hear_ as he was usually the one thinking about others bleeding on his operating tables at the hospital he worked at. To be the one staring to his arm that had a large gash on it was very… _interesting_ to him. Seeing his own body bleed out and seeing his tissues below showing a bit had his inner morbid curiosity peeking, but what was more concerning is the rapid breathing he heard.

"Calm down, Luffy-ya. I know how to handle this, remember?" Dark hair was shifting as the younger male with a scar under his eye had nodded vigorously whilst swallowing the lump down. Law began to explain what to do and had the other help him as it was luckily not his dominate arm and he could stitch himself with relative ease. When everything was through and they cleaned up the area, he pulled Luffy closer to rest his head on his lap, brushing fingers through the unruly hair. Dark, innocent eyes were peering to the injured man and soon began to grin.

"You're amazing, Tra-guy!" A snort was there, no matter how much Law insisted the other seemed to never change his mind on the name. "Injured and could stay calm! You are like a mystery! I like that! Shihihihi!" They were enjoying their moment before Luffy checked his phone to notice a message from a friend of theirs. "Oh, Zoro got lost again!"

"Oh goodness."


	12. MarcoAce - Please, don't leave me alone

**Pairing:** MarcoAce (it was my choice for this one)

 **Prompt:** Hurt/Comfort dialog prompts (Send me a number with a ship and any other details you want) The one picked is number 10: "Please, don't leave me alone" for _livinforluffy_

 **Rating:** T for dark themes

 **-o-o-o-o-**

" _Please, don't leave me alone."_ The voice echoed and blue eyes were trying to keep eyes on his book, showing to be stoic but on the inside was completely shaken up. There was no way possible on what he could be seeing at this moment and it _couldn't_ be real. _"Marco, please… it's cold…"_

A rigid sigh came out as a hand moved glasses to rest on his desk with his book and the hand was to his face to rub eyes. He had to of been tired, he couldn't let himself be plagued after what happened. After the fact that they just lost Thatch and that Ace ran off after the traitor not too long ago.

No, he was just hallucinating.

Standing up from his chair, ignoring the transparent figure lingering through his wall with just the upper half, he made his way to his bed. The cold lingering along him as they were close to a winter island and he started to sit on his bed, trying _really_ hard to ignore that lingering body. It wouldn't make sense on why he was seeing _Ace_ , if anything on seeing a type of spirit like that would be of Thatch. Probably to prank him, but it made his gut twist that the second commander was there with whimpers.

" _It's dark… and cold… Marco…"_ The words were wrenching him as he let out a frustrated breath and quickly looked to the transparent being.

"What am _I_ supposed to do?!"

" _Don't leave me alone…"_ The whisper was there as a dark shadow seemed to surround his body and fear showed. _"W-wait, no!"_ Ace cried out and blue eyes widened in slight fear on the darkness engulfing him and those dark eyes showed to be stinging with tears. _"M-Marco! Please! I don't want to die!"_

"Where are you…?" The question was strained from Marco as it felt all too real and then the dark reached around like a large hand to fully grip to Ace's face before he could speak. Hands were out stretched before he was fully pulled back into the dark abyss that soon dissipated. Confusion showed on Marco as he wasn't understanding on what just happened and merely shook it off as him _definitely_ hallucinating on not getting enough sleep.

Then the next day the newspaper showed of Ace and his set execution date.


	13. LawLu - No, don't cry

**Pairing:** LawLu

 **Prompt:** Hurt/Comfort dialog prompts (Send me a number with a ship and any other details you want) The one picked is number 6: "No, don't cry. I hate it when you cry." For _Anon_

 **Rating:** T for language

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"No, don't cry..." _I hate it when you cry._

The last part never made it past lips as I looked to wide eyes of complete devastation on overhearing what I had been talking about. A hiss was there as Kidd wasn't helping me at this moment-if anything he was the damn instigator to this all.

"I... I didn't realize you didn't..." The hurt tone made my nerves frenzy and this only happened with him. Every emotion I thought I never thought I would experience _would_ for him.

"Luffy-ya... I am not..." Those eyes brimmed with tears and every bit of me wished I could be like him. To brave myself up and hold onto him for comfort, but instead my cold way of staying away was biting me in the ass. I didn't know _how_ to comfort someone properly because books can tell you, but would never be able to show you. As a child, I never had the affection needed to sustain a healthy life in that aspect and I knew I had royally screwed myself over.

"I'm out..." Kidd quickly ditched us with two fingers up and was gone before I could glare at him like my looks could kill. A strained breath left me as I moved hands to the younger male, but felt fingers scrunch away as I was conflicted. I _knew_ I needed to comfort Luffy, but my body wasn't reacting properly since I didn't care for physical interaction much.

"I have an unstable emotional attachment for people..." I tried to explain and those dark eyes flickered at my hands that wanted to reach him, but was so unsure. His found mine and I swallowed thickly with a nervous look as he carefully moved them to his face.

"Can I show Traffy how?" It was amazing how such an emotional person like him could be so quick to adjust and show a smile of reassurance.

"Okay..." _because I hate it when I make you cry._


	14. MarcoAceSabo - Masquerade

**Pairing:** MarcoAceSabo

 **Prompt:** Masquerade AU for _Anon_

 **Rating:** T

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Two people were on my radar as suspicious for the party and I adjusted my blue mask. It was dark blue with light blue veil over the background going up like wings and white glitter mixed with gold. The glitter was excessive in my opinion, my brother going overboard and I had a hood on because of my unique hairstyle. It went with my older century attire, almost imagining that of Dracula with the way I held myself.

The two is of a blonde and dark haired male, the hair almost similar in style and were obviously _together_. They would meet with one another and I could only assume it was information trading. I had at one point made eye contact with the blonde who held striking green eyes that barely showed as his black veil covered over them. The mask is dark green as a background whilst the ends came to the sides to point up, reminding me of dragon horns. The veil extended along only the eyes and I knew he was examining me as I was of him. After a minute, he moved away and later was back with the other who found me as well and the thing was that he _smirked_ with a cocky show of his head tilting.

A snort left me at the sight, that mask reminding me of embers of a fire and how it may portray his spirit. The two then split once more to the fact that I actually lost sight of _both_ and that made me frown with a slight curse. I moved to a back seating area, somewhat cut off from the party. It was merely a party I was to observe anyways, and they were the only ones of interest. Relaxing in my spot, eyes closing as I took in a short breath, a movement was next to me-lightly startling me, but I didn't react.

"Should I entertain you better?" The voice was being playful and I opened eyes and tilted to be met with dark orbs staring as he grinned.

"Hm? I don't remember sending an invitation, yoi?" I played along before the door closed with the blonde leaning against it with a subtle smirk. A thrill flurried through my veins and I observed them both as the dark haired male shifted to have hands to my thighs with a wide grin of mischief.

"Oh, there was no need..." He spoke devilishly before the blonde moved over with an equally mischievous gaze.

"We would have invited ourselves anyways..." The blonde spoke whilst they each were on either side of me. A slow inhale was there as I enjoyed my blood pumping as they gave a look to one another before widening in grins.

"Let's play a game."


	15. LuffyAce - Age Reversal

**Pairing:** LuffyAce

 **Prompt:** Age Reversal AU for _Anon_

 **Rating:** K+

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"You're _what_?" Confusion showed as an innocent confused look was there with a tilt of a head and I loved that expression on him.

"Huh?"

"You're how old?" I asked again in confusion and he grinned brightly whilst arms were around my neck to pull slightly for me to be close.

"Twenty-six!"

"But… but… how?!" Confusion left me as I couldn't wrap my head around this factor of my boyfriend being _older_ than me!

"I thought you knew, silly Ace!" A groan left me as lips kissed to my cheek, making me flush whilst I caught his legs as he wrapped them around my waist.

I still felt a little confused on how Luffy could be three years _older_ than me and look as if I was the one at that age. But no, I was sitting at twenty-three and hear he was three years more. It had been something I was careful on since I have had two past relationships where the older guy ended up leaving me. I thought he was younger, but I was _clearly_ wrong.

"I love you bunches!" The words made my heart hammer and I smiled with arms around him as I liked that he knew when to brighten me up.

"I love you, too." I told him, letting the age difference slip past us and just wanted to be with him. Age was just a number and Luffy had no intentions on leaving me.


	16. AceSabo - Breathe

**Pairing:** AceSabo

 **Prompt:** Hurt/Comfort dialog prompts (Send me a number with a ship and any other details you want) The one picked is number 13: "Hey, just look at me. Breathe." For _rboooks_

 **Rating:** T for the feels

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"Hey, just look at me. _Breathe_." The words came out as the echoing of guns and rockets exploding against anything in their path was around us. Hollers of fury and pain was heard as we hid away behind a destroyed tank.

"H-How can I…?" A shaky voice was there, straining as green eyes were stinging with tears forming in the corners of them. "How can I, Ace?!" The way he gripped to my hands didn't stop his shaking as I ignored the metallic taste in my mouth. "How can I when I can't…?" A harsh sob came out as I tried to coax him.

"Just breathe, Sabo…" I reassured him, knowing the high possibility of not making out of this. Hell, we both may not make it out of this as we were being overrun and nowhere to go. I pulled for him to come closer and he gripped to my bloody uniform and tried to desperately to soon press a hand firmly into the large wound to my side.

"Your whole fucking side–!" Another sob left him as he straddled a leg and was leaning his forehead to my shoulder to cry out. I let a hand line along a cheek, rubbing a thumb reassuringly as I closed eyes. The sound of the battlefield was hardly there, a mere ringing in my ear, and I smiled.

"Please… just keep on breathing…"


	17. MarcoAceSabo - Don't Cry

**Pairing:** MarcoAceSabo

 **Prompt:** Hurt/Comfort dialog prompts (Send me a number with a ship and any other details you want) The one picked is number 6: "No, don't cry. I hate it when you cry." For _Anon_

 **Rating:** K+/borderline T for feels

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"No, don't cry."

"We hate it when you cry."

Hands grasped to an older male with blonde hair on top of his head, blue eyes hiding behind eyelids as two others grasped a hold of him. It was evident that the man was going to cry, but he had held so strong for his family and now he couldn't any longer.

"I miss him…" The desperate tone was there and the two younger males held him tighter with their own cringes, holding back their own tears.

"We miss him, too, Marco…" The dark-haired male commented whilst was shaking as he shoved his face into a purple shirt on said male they were supposed to be comforting.

"Ace…" The other blonde who was the last to hold strong was merely left to frown and move a hand to thread through dark strands. He didn't have as deep of a connection as his two lovers did, but didn't mean he didn't hurt too. He was just holding on stronger for the people who needed it most, two stubborn people that have a hard time showing their emotions to others except to one another.

"S-Sorry, Sabo…" Ace mentioned as he tried to keep himself together, but Marco pulled him close with sniffles as he coaxed the shaking form.

"I have you both, it's okay…" Green eyes was able to flicker somewhat over both lovers as he held to them and let them cry, sobs shakily becoming louder.


	18. SaboAce - Genderbent

**Pairing:** SaboAce

 **Prompt:** Genderbent for _Anon_

 **Rating:** K+

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"Seriously, Ace?" I asked whilst trying to get the clip to pull bangs back on the right side of my face, still not liking to draw attention to the scar on my left side.

"What? I totally said no! Sleaze bag he was!" A scoff was there with arms crossing under a medium size chest and I sighed out whilst crossing legs, fixing my skirt lightly.

"I tell you they are completely jerks, but you don't listen…" I mumbled lightly and she whined whilst tilting to have arms down and was leaning on a hand to give me a look with those dark orbs.

"No one treats me right…" A pout showed with freckled cheeks puffed lightly and soon pulled away with mumbles as she had her phone out.

"I would…" I muttered whilst noticing her stiffen and I avoided the eye contact she searched for.

"Sabo…" A quiet tone was there and I crossed arms whilst shifting eyes to view her as her hair rest along a shoulder, even in the high ponytail. This smile was on her as eyes seemed to gleam, "you already do."


	19. AceSabo - Breathe (Second Part)

**Pairing:** AceSabo

 **Prompt:** Hurt/Comfort dialog prompts (Send me a number with a ship and any other details you want) The one picked is number 13: "Hey, just look at me. Breathe." Added part for _rboooks_

 **Rating:** T

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"Ace…" Hearing my name echo lightly had me groan whilst a shifting was along my cheek. "Ace? Can you hear me?" The voice was a bit hollow sounding and I slowly fluttered eyes open to soon have only one green orb staring back.

"–bo?" The name barely left me, sounding hoarse, and this relieved smile was there.

"I'm so glad you are awake…" A smile was there and I carefully raised a hand to find the left side of his face. His hand joined it, wrapped in bandages, a little bulky, and I gave a stare of confusion.

"Wh…?" Confusion rolled from my tone, but hardly could speak as I felt the need to drink something to get it cleared.

"I… I got you out of there… I had to literally carry you basically through fire after falling into after a rocket barely missed us." He spoke softly and I noticed more of the hospital robe on his frame and bandages around his neck and going beneath.

"O-Okay?" I was able to get out and he shifted my hand to begin kissing at it.

"Yes because we are both _breathing_ in the end."


	20. AceLuffy - Met as Adults

**Pairing:** AceLuffy

 **Prompt:** AU 'Where they didn't know each other as kids and only met as adults' for _Anon_

 **Rating:** K+

 **-o-o-o-o-**

" _Strawhat_? Whoa, the marines are sure getting even more _creative_ these days." I comment, making the men with begin chuckling out whilst I grinned towards the barmaid who was doing flirty eyes. "What else you got, boys?" I asked whilst going back to the few I brought with me on this particular outing. We had finished up with what Oyaji needed done and I was simply wanting a good fight since we couldn't gamble while in Alabasta.

"No other big news, Commander." A breath left me as our escapade hadn't been reported yet to the world and I merely let out a frustrated breath.

"Well, whatever, drink up, men! We leave in the morning!" They agreed whilst I moved to get up and wander the streets. It was bustling as we are in the market area and people who lived here were mostly grabbing last minute dinner plans.

"Nami~!" A voice was out as I notice ahead a male wearing a Strawhat and a woman next to him. "I'm hungry!"

"No way, you blackhole!" She spoke out whilst crossing arms and the guy complained whilst I continued along before weight was pulling on my back. "L-Luffy!" The woman hollered in surprise as I shifted my head to view back to notice him biting into my bag. A hand smacked him over the head from the woman and he was to the ground whining in complaints.

"It looks like a watermelon~!" He whined out with arms soon waving around and I viewed down at him as I notice the woman bowing.

"So sorry about my idiot captain!" She mentions whilst pulling to the boys cheek that mostly stretched and I knew that the rumors were true now.

"It's no big deal," I comment and soon this Strawhat guy was standing whilst in my face since I was leaned lightly. Eyes stared to me as he hummed before grinning brightly.

"You look cool, let's be friends! Want to join me crew?!"

"Luffy!" The woman complained as I bellowed in laughter and couldn't get my grin away as this newbie captain was pretty funny.

"What's your name?!" The question was next, not even awaiting my denial or acceptance of the first question.

"Ace."


	21. MarcoAceSabo - Family Curiosity

**Pairing:** MarcoAceSabo

 **Prompt:** 'Marco's family just know he has a girl, but what they see is not only the person not a girl—and there is also _two_?' for _GreenDrkness_.

 **Rating:** K+

 **-o-o-o-o-**

The family just _knew_ Marco had some girl he was seeing and has kept it quiet long enough. Izo was sure to find out who this mysterious woman was that was messaging the blonde and making him smile happily. Really, Izo couldn't understand why his brother hadn't introduced her to the family yet. Okay, well, to his brothers since their Pops already knew and found it amusing whenever his sons talked of it.

Nope, Izo was finding out today!

Dressed as that of a long-haired type of almost hippie style—sunglasses adorning on him as he shifted uncomfortably in the men's clothes. He was sitting with one of his other brothers that forwent his usual pompadour since that would stand out too much. He was dressed more of someone who just woke up with a hangover—which is more or less true. They sat by a window in a two-seater booth meant for dates and Izo was watching his blonde brother who is in a chair at a four person seating area.

Though instead of a female coming up, there was a blonde gentleman now sitting across from him. It made Izo somewhat lightly swear under his breath that this could have been a bust until one of the waiters of the café had come over with a wide grin on his freckled face whilst his apron was to the table. A hand grabbed the chair next to Marco and was slid over closer and Izo began to realize more in depth after the dark-haired male sat down.

"Oh my…"

"What?" A whispered question came back before grey eyes flickered to amber ones.

"I don't think our brother has a _lady_." Thatch gave a confused look before using his phone to angle it and view the three people. Amber eyes began to notice what his brother did; feet tangled together by both blondes and the waiter was pressed up close with a hardly noticeable touch from Marco onto the dark-haired male's leg.

"Wait… _both_?" The two shared a shocked look before Izo began to realize that he got a message on his phone. Checking it had him snort whilst covering his mouth with a chuckle.

' _Stop being nosey, you are making him uncomfortable.'_ Grey eyes flickered and the blonde with his brother had green eyes looking over in confusion before to Marco. That had him looking back with the waiter over the shoulder and waving a hand in a friendly manner.

"We've been had…" The words had Thatch turn and give a sheepish grin as their brother turned with blue eyes glaring. "Might as well introduce ourselves." Hands moved to put up dark locks and stood up with a smile. He moved whilst tucking his phone and the sunglasses away as he approached with a very satisfying grin.

Oh, how Marco kept this from him is a mystery, but now he couldn't wait to get to know the _two_ _men_ who make him happy.


	22. MarcoAceSabo - Masquerade (Second Part)

**Pairing:** MarcoAceSabo

 **Prompt:** Continuation of Masquerade AU? For _Anon_.

 **Rating:** T for implied lime

 **-o-o-o-o-**

The little brats distracted me from a heist, but part of me couldn't really hate myself for it. It wasn't necessary for them to, but we all indulged in with the privacy in the room. Our masks left our faces and seeing Fire (a nickname for the dark haired male) taking me in his mouth that damn shimmering mask was enticing enough. Then the blonde, nicknaming him Dragon, was fixated on my mouth and using his hand within Fire's hair to move him.

A groan even left me now at the remembrance and I stopped on my paperwork with hands rubbing to my face.

They had to of been apart of the Revolutionaries, the heist fit perfectly with their past ones. Izo had asked what I had been so distracted by, but I made no comment as I knew he would tease me for being the one to actually hung up like that. Usually Thatch is the one to be distracted as so, but there was something about the two that had me fired up for them. I just made sure to make up for it on other factors, like replacing what is stolen and finding the Poneglyph they have since only five are actually in existence and each are different with some ancient writing of sorts.

I needed coffee.

Getting out of my chair and resetting the glasses on my face, I moved along from my desk and pulled on my suit jacket. It was a more casual suit attire than that party and I moved out of my small town home. The only reason I got a place was to actually get things done without my brothers always bugging me, though Izo and Haruta could easily do that with their lock picking skills–no matter how many times I change the locks and their difficulty.

Well, at least they were getting practice in for it.

Finding the cafe, I went in to give a simple look to the pink haired woman as she already knew. She called out the order as I approached and paid for it easily with cash. A compliment left her about my glasses making me looking more attractive than usual and it made me chuckle in amusement. The glasses did nothing, no prescription in them, but I did it as a means to distract away from anything else. Most figured I was a businessman, which is mostly true, but at the same time I was on the 'underworld' side of business mainly.

After giving some flirty hints, but not straying to anywhere, I was heading back out again to enjoy the weather. Walking along the sidewalk, I soon stopped at a crosswalk and was drinking from cup when I noticed something across the way. Two men were standing with one another in casual where, the dark haired male chattering with a grin and those _freckles_ made him look younger than he probably is. The blonde next to him was joining the conversation and I noticed in his smile one of his teeth having a slight chip–not at all noticeable to anyone unless really looking. Another crazy thing is the eye colors matching the ones before and if my eyes did not deceive me then that scar around the blonde's left eye was on the one at the party, which would explain the veil.

Green eyes found me as I smirked with my drink away from my mouth for him to see and this surprised look was there as I soon turned away to go a different direction.

Oh, I have you now.


	23. MarcoAceSabo - Fake Dating

**Pairing:** MarcoAceSabo

 **Prompt:** Fake Dating AU for _rboooks_.

 **Rating:** K+

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"Do what?" Eyebrows raised up as this blonde approached with a slight grimace on his face and blue eyes gleamed.

"Can you pretend to be my boyfriend for like five minutes?" There was a slight strain there and I looked over to notice a few women watching with giggles. I was still thoroughly confused, but hummed with a smile showing up as I patted the cushion I was on.

"Come sit down," I merely told him as I had my phone held up to the side and he looked relieved. As he sat down, I automatically grabbed his hand and rested them in his lap. It was interesting seeing the women show a bit of confusion and distaste, probably not believing whatever he said. "So, what's my supposed boyfriends name."

"Marco," he commented and I grinned whilst propping a foot up on my knee.

"I'm Ace and get when you want people to lay off." I told him as the women were still viewing us with glances and hisses. "Not interested."

"Let's just say you are more my type than they are, yoi." A small laugh left me, keeping it toned down as I looked to my phone and noticed no new message yet.

"Well, for _our_ sake, let's hope they leave soon."

"I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable." Marco responded and I waved a hand out as I mentioned of it not bothering me, but made a slight noise with a sly smirk.

"I'm perfectly fine with it, but someone might be a _little_ unhappy."

"Who wouldn't be happy?" Before I could elaborate more, I noticed the door open. I waved a hand out to the blonde who just walked in with _unamused_ green eyes.

"A certain boyfriend of mine."


	24. MarcoAce - Blind Date

**Pairing:** MarcoAce

 **Prompt:** Blind Date AU for _rboooks_.

 **Rating:** K+

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"Izo, can I strangle you yet?" I asked angrily and heard a huff through the phone as I sat at a table in a casual restaurant. I was supposed to be meeting him here, but realized as it was getting closer to the meeting time that he wasn't going to show.

I was set up on another blind date.

" _Just give this guy a chance!"_ The words made me groan as I had a hand to my head and cursed him a bit lowly so no one would look at me weird.

"I have told you multiple times not to set me up, yoi. You are making me really hate people even more than before." I told him in a matter-of-fact tone whilst trying to ignore I was in this place.

" _Don't you dare bail, Marco Phoenix. This guy has had enough ghost on him, don't be added to that list."_ A bit of surprise was in me on hearing that and soon sighed heavily.

"You know I wouldn't do that."

" _Good, or I would personally smack the crap out of you. Have fun!"_ A noise left me in complaint before hanging up the phone and took a sip from my glass.

"Ah, sorry I am late!" The voice was raised a bit as I looked up and I almost choked on my water at the sight. Freckled cheeks as dark eyes peered to me in slight anxiety of running a few minutes behind. Dark hair was being fixed by a hand and he wore a polo and some jeans. Those eyes flickered me in slight reflect, probably wondering if he under-dressed and I actually worried that I was _overdressed_ for this. "I'm Ace, please tell me you are the one Izo threw me at last minute?"

"Yeah…" I started to salvage myself whilst waving a hand to the chair across from me. "I'm Marco, Izo's brother."

"Oh, are you the brother who works at the corporate building?" The question was there as he began sitting and I nodded with a smile forming on my face. "I'm one of Thatch's friends, from the gym." That grin beamed on him as I recognized more on when Thatch talked of him and I could only think about how he caused a stir in me.

 _Okay, you may have done something good this time, Izo._


	25. SaboAce - Time Travel AU

**Pairing:** SaboAce

 **Prompt:** Time Travel AU for _Anon_. (Kind of Sabo Centric)

 **Rating:** T for slight language

 **-o-o-o-o-**

The battle was showing to be fierce as the Revolutionaries were holding back the marines and they tried to get to the artifact they were harboring. It withheld a dangerous power and they wanted to make sure that it wasn't in their hands anymore with their corrupt system. A blonde wielding a pipe was twirling it as he fixed his top hat with a grin gracing features, flames dispersing. In front of him rests the golden looking globe with four holes to show the hollow core that withheld a ruby on the inside.

"Get away from that, you bastard!" A marine shouted as he came at the blonde who easily swayed fire to overcome the man's path and he soon moved a gloved hand to snatch the item. The marine overcame the flames, bravely, and was soon fighting the man for such precious item. In the hits and blocks, the globe was hit and clinked against the wall they were near and the marine yelped in fear.

"Sabo!" The shout was from a Revolutionary running in to soon notice as the globe burst apart with a blinding energy and the area began to disorientate.

… **..**

The room was different as it felt vision came into focus, confusing Sabo as he viewed over his desk and noticed the paperwork. Thoughts ran through his head on what just happened as he was just fighting someone and now was here at the main island in his office space? As he gave a better gaze upon the paperwork in hand, he noticed what it was and the date on when he first had this. Confusion spiked through him as he checked over his desk in slight panic, standing up and making the chair clatter.

"What's the matter, Sabo?" The voice of a female had him looking up to notice his comrade and felt extremely confused.

"What is the date, Koala?"

"Mundas, the 24th of Spring Lily." The calendar system was a vague thing, but for this island it was necessary and this fear strained in.

"Have… Have they executed Portgas D Ace?"

"What? As in the second commander of the Whitebeard pirates? Last I heard he just got a bounty update, but no execution…?" Koala showed severe confusion on why her friend was panicking in such a manner. "Are you okay?"

"Did Marshall D Teach betray the Whitebeards?"

"Not that we know off."

"Get me a ship." Green eyes pierced the other sharply with an insistent glare and she waved hands around.

"I'll ask Dragon-san, but what is going on?"

"No time, Koala! I have to save him!" The words left Sabo as he could only think of how he realized his feelings too late last night, not aware of his brothers. Especially since he harbored something more for the older D and would not let this chance slip him since he was given another chance.

 _I will not lose you a second time!_


	26. MarcoAceSabo - Still Human

**Pairing:** MarcoAceSabo

 **Prompt:** "I wish I was still human. That's my wish, that I was still human." For _Anon_.

 **Rating:** T for angst, tragedy, and character death

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"I wish I was still human." A strained voice was there from a blonde, arms holding onto a shaking body soaked in blood and ignored the battle going on around them. The sound of a whimper was there from the person within the hold and dark eyes were flickering from the wounded man, showing pain as he tried to desperately grab a hold of the arm around him.

"M-Marco…" The voice was from the injured male in arms and the blonde holding him squeezed eyes shut with teeth gritting. "Don't… Don't let Sabo…" The low whispers were there as foggy dark orbs glimmered out in the battle in the field to the other blonde he held dearly. "Lose… his life…"

"We can't lose you either, Ace… _please_ , just hang on until we can get the antidote so I can change you."

"Yet you were asking to… hah… to be human?"

"Only because I can't imagine without you both." A holler was out in the air making both look to see Sabo grasping a hand to his left pectoral and Marco was moving in slight hesitation.

"Go, Marco!" The strained shout was there from Ace as the blonde holding him soon moved on demand to the other to block any more damage to Sabo.

What they hadn't expected was for the dark figure to appear behind Ace, the dark haired male gasping for air as he could feel the presence behind him. Not having to turn, he let out a shaky breath as green eyes found him along with Sabo shifting in a stumble.

" _ACE_!" The screech was there as those green orbs watched as a hand stabbed through an already bleeding chest. "N-NO! ACE!" Desperate cries were there as Sabo moved to slash at the grinning terror behind one of his loves. The figure disappeared and he merely dropped to knees as Ace laid to the ground with no movement and Sabo cried out in desperation as hands grabbed to the male–pulling him close.

"That's my wish," Marco commented as he stared on to where his blonde lover cried with tears trailing his cheeks with ragged breaths. "That I was still human…" The mutter was there as he could only sense the sound of one heart beating erratically; only sensing the death looming over him as well from his injuries and not being able to do anything unless they had the antidote for the Vervain in their system.

 _To be human and not let this hurt consume his already torn humanity._


	27. MarcoAceSabo - Neko Ace

**Pairing:** MarcoAceSabo

 **Prompt: '** A cuddly Neko!Ace' for _Anon_.

 **Rating:** K+

 **-o-o-o-o-**

In a world where Nekos were of domestic and companion like felines, two men had given in as well. Marco and Sabo had adopted a feline, the neko being hostile and afraid at first. No one really could get near the dark-haired male and he would retaliate against most people, until he saw the two walk by the window. They happened to glance and see him in the window and stopped to view on him curiously, making the neko move away shyly as he had scars from being used in a fighting ring–illegally of course.

Both blondes were smitten by the neko and decided to take him immediately. It worked out fine, the pet place having a hard time with the young male. His name was registered as Ace, who liked it and eventually admitted it was his name. They got Ace to warm up to them over time, him knowing very well that the two were of relations and never bothered.

Though, they began to realize that things began being more pronounced as they would lay in the same bed with Ace sandwiched between them. Marco loved the soft fingers gripping at him with purrs rattling and Sabo would listen with his head resting on the back of the neko. It was crazy that the neko in the window that was so hostile and nervous is now the same one between them enjoying the warmth and love.

"You both are the best thing to happen to me…" Ace had whispered one time when he thought his two people were asleep, but both had heard and found smiles on their lips. They were happy to ease Ace into a loving home and showing him as much of that love as he wanted.


	28. MarcoAceSabo - Fairytale AU

**Pairing:** MarcoAceSabo

 **Prompt:** 'Fairytale AU' for _Anon_.

 **Rating:** T for slight language

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"You are lucky you are on that side, you bastard." A growl was there from a freckled face male and the man looking back to him was smirking with bad intentions.

"Are you challenging me? All I would have to do is break this mirror." A fist raised and dark eyes flickered in worry and pursed lips as he didn't like his predicament, but knew better than to provoke the man anymore. "What is it, _boy_? Something catch your tongue?" It was a taunt, making Ace sneer again with no words being able to pass lips. "As I thought, now just stay quiet as I have guests over."

That was all before the man left, the male in the mirror cursing under his breath with the name ' _Akainu'_ mixed along with it in distaste. In the mirror universe, he could walk the room that was mirrored from all angles, but that meant there was a door he could not go through and a window that did nothing for him. In a way, he had wished that the one guard would come visit him whilst the noble man was at a gathering.

The male that visited him often is called Sabo, with blonde hair and green eyes that always stared in curiosity. The guard had been trying to find ways to get Ace out of the mirror and had yet to be successful as he was limited to resources, not wanting to get caught. So, they tried what they could and it just seemed to take a long while.

Dark eyes looked to the door as it began to open and noticed a man peering in as if searching with mutters. Ace shifted a bit nervously at the new person who got blue orbs landing on him, a shift in the face showing of surprise. The blonde man looked around a bit before slipping in and approaching the mirror, making Ace shift a bit to the side with only a faint view of the other in curiosity.

"You are in a mirror."

"No shit, faelock." A muttered was there, the blonde hearing it as he drew closer and to the side, making Ace growl lightly that he had limited hiding places.

" _Why_ are you in there?" There was a frown on the dark-haired male as he pulled at his clothes and peered away.

"He locked me in here…" It was a light tone and showed how nervous he was to admit this to someone who could possibly be as crude as Akainu.

"Do you want out, yoi?" Ace had shifted at hearing those words, hands pressing to the glass and startling the other.

"Wh-what?! You can do that?!" The words were frantic, his heart racing as he imagined taking up on Sabo's offer of running off with him finally.

"Yes, but there is a catch to it…"

"Catch? Like what?" A bit of defeat was heard in the voice and the blonde smiled reassuringly.

"You would be bound to me, only for a couple years since you have to manifest back properly." The noble gave some calming news and Ace contemplated for a moment, but knew it was the only chance he could get.

"Okay, then I come with a catch too."

"Hm?"

"Sabo goes with me, he's a guard here that has been trying to help me get out so we could escape here." Ace mentioned in determination and there was a chuckle from the blonde.

"I can agree to that, yoi. My name is Marco, by the way, prince of Raftel and top Warlock in these kingdoms."


	29. MarcoAceSabo - Superhero AU

**Pairing:** MarcoAceSabo

 **Prompt:** 'Superhero AU' for _Anon_.

 **Rating:** T for slight language

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"Why couldn't he be something _less_ destructive?" A groan was there as the blonde with green eyes was rubbing to his face, mask not moving as it was like scales, going with his power.

"Then he wouldn't be a villain, yoi." The other commented with blue eyes watching a young dark-haired male flaming and glaring to some men. "Though…. is he really the villain in this case?"

"What do you mean, Marco?"

"I mean as in the fact that those three he is threatening were trying to traffic young males and females," the blue eyed blonde commented as he could hear them as clear as day.

"Well, they _are_ blue bloods, I wouldn't doubt it." A bit of distaste was showing on the dragon featured male and those green orbs found his phoenix companion.

"Sabo," the words came out lightly as the man shifted to crouch as they were still perched on a roof, watching the exchange of a flaring freckled face male. "Could it possibly be that we are not really the heroes, yoi?"

"Clarify." The word was out as he crossed arms with claws easily avoiding on nipping any exposed skin not protected by scales for the moment.

"This man, Ace they were calling him, is known to fight against the nobles and yet… we save their ass for the mere gold it puts in our pocket." Green eyes widened lightly as he viewed his companion who was soon cooing lightly with a shift of his head to tilt in interest. "Heroes don't do the saving for money, if anything… he is a type of Anti-hero and _we_ are the villains." The conversation was serious as Sabo looked upon the dark-haired male and viewed him as fire disappeared after the nobles ran with burns.

"An Anti-hero with a nice ass that I would not mind in our nest." A singsong chirp was there as the blondes smirked to one another, not being able to contain their new found interest or humor of not wanting to be too serious.

 _May the Divine have mercy for Ace._


	30. SaboAce - Feel Pretty Again

_**((Small author note, I am working on some review requests. Promise, just getting things organize din my head with my current things or other oneshots/stories! Sorry for any delay!))**_

 **Pairing:** SaboAce

 **Prompt:** "I just want to feel pretty again." For _Anon_.

 **Rating:** K+

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"I just want to feel pretty again… I guess?" It was half questioning as green eyes stared off towards the mirror, a hand coming up to touch along the scar over the left eye, making that once emerald green somewhat dulled.

"Sabo," the name came out as movement was behind the blonde with the scar, having it for almost two years now. One would think after so long that he would get used to seeing the burn scar with no problem, but his face one made him the most anxious. "You don't need to look pretty…" The words made the blonde frown before freckled arms were over his shoulders and hugging around his neck. Seeing the sun-kissed skin around him contrasting with his pale skin and that freckled covered face appear as he rests a cheek to his blonde locks made him fluster lightly at how he loved the sight of his lover like that—almost like an angel surrounded with a golden highlight. A grin was spread across that face as dark orbs stared fondly, "because you are the most beautiful person I have seen in my life."

This dark red blush was to pale skin on Sabo as he flickered eyes away, "you're so cheesy, Ace."

"It's so true~!" The whine came out with a cheek rubbing against Sabo's head, making the blonde chuckle with a genuine smile and noise of humor. His boyfriend usually knew how to make him feel better on his down days.


	31. MarcoAceSabo - Secret Admirer

**Pairing:** MarcoAceSabo

 **Prompt: '** One of them being a secret admirer of the other two?' For _rboooks_. (Note, there is a possibility that I will expand on this for a oneshot)

 **Rating:** T for possible language? (I don't remember, haha)

 **-o-o-o-o-**

A breath left me in relief after I got the two notes in the proper lockers before anyone could notice it was me doing it. Of course, I have lied saying some girl put me up to it, but I was usually good at keeping it on the down-low. The only problem was that I began to realize I got the numbers for lockers mixed up and merely tried to hide away. I was more of a loner in the school, most kids didn't see who I really was, just thinking of me as a misfit.

If anything, I was very friendly, but had a hard time trusting people because of skipping so many homes. I mean, I still have a hard time believing that Benn wanted me around and the fact that this kid named Luffy, that is being taken care of Benn's co-worker from a different state, wanted to be friends even with distance was surprising. It was going great so far and I have met him on several occasions and we talk on the phone whether through call, video chat or just regular messenger.

Anyways, that's beside the point as I sat on a windowsill in the hallway and glanced from my book page. Both blondes were approaching each other with chatters and I bit the inside of my cheek. For the past year, I have been crushing on two people, both blondes and one has emerald eyes while the other holds such sky blue orbs I had a hard time not looking. It took me a whole year before that to realize I did like them in that way, but was too afraid to approach them. So, in my sensible mind, I decided to write them little notes on how they 'have a good day' or that their weekend is great. I didn't do it every day, just once or twice depending. On their birthdays, I got them gift cards that could be used anywhere, not sure exactly what they were into without making it creepy.

Sabo liked music and writing anything that inspired him. He could play the piano gracefully and he would sometimes write short stories for the school paper–what I am actually reading right now. It was amazing and I couldn't help but smile when he would achieve things and would sometimes slip a note to let him know he did great on those things he would do in class.

Marco always looks rather stoic and is into birds a lot more than some people may perceive. Like, one time he wrote a whole report on the legendary phoenixes and I was one of the reviewers of the story since the teacher randomly hands them out. I was absolutely impressed and enjoyed reading something so informative, but then again I like mythical creatures. Then he was actually very active, being a part of the Track and Field team and was part of the weightlifting class I am in.

The two were exchanging the notes, making me frown a bit and being disappointed in myself for letting that slip up, though they probably already knew. It was known in the school that someone was 'flirting' with each blonde, but thought as two different people. I also heard the rumor that I was the only one who knew, being 'paid off' not to tell and too scared to really ask me themselves on the 'juicy gossip'.

Glancing over, I noticed two pair of eyes looking in my direction and I gave a glare towards them. They both stared before Sabo commented and Marco smirked whilst Sabo grinned towards me. I was highly confused and soon turned my head away and just got up and walked off. There was something with that look and I was hoping it was because they thought maybe they wanted information on who–not that they suspect me.

Oh goodness, I didn't think this through!


	32. MarcoAceThatch - Fairytale AU

**Pairing:** MarcoAceThatch

 **Prompt:** 'Fairytale AU' – For _Anon_

 **Rating:** T for implied things

 **-o-o-o-o-**

 _If Thatch tried grabbing another server on the butt then I would…_

Okay, I hadn't reach the jealously level in a while, but he knew better than to tempt it when so close to spring. We have been together as 'mates' for the past four years, it took five years before that for me to come to terms that my phoenix catered to him though I felt as if something was missing with the warlock. Thatch was the complete opposite of my personality; outgoing and _very_ sociable with his expressions loud. I loved that about him and only mentioned on occasion about it.

"Oi!" A sigh left me at hearing the complaints and knew my warlock lover was pushing limits again. I moved my ale in the tankard and glanced to see a young male standing with a sneer. "Off the goods you are not paying for first!" Freckled cheeks were there showing a tint of red to go with how the building was warm from the bustle and I noticed him in an open button up shirt and… _oh_ … the shorts were tight on him even when going to mid-thigh and showed a dagger hanging on a belt loop, part of the belt not even in the loops.

"Ah, sorry, I have a hard time not touching something admirable." Dark eyes flickered to my lover in confusion, not looking to realize it was a compliment and merely curled a lip.

"Yeah, well, coin first and then touchie second." That was all he said before eyes flickered to me and this cooing left me lightly. The feeling in me was just how I reacted when I first realized about Thatch being of my interest and I was surprised. My lover even looked to me in slight confusion as I noticed in my peripheral, but didn't look away from those dark eyes. A smirk was on me as I felt a desire fester through and things were forming in my head.

"How about a bet?" It caught the young male's interest, head tilting as if he was listening and I tapped the table before my lover and then me. "If we can make you reach euphoria _five_ times then we pay nothing." Thatch opened his mouth in surprise that _I_ was the one mentioning it and soon grinned, just going with it since he has mentioned times before he wouldn't mind a threesome to let me know ahead of time.

"How would I know you weren't cheatin'?" The curious question was there with an eyebrow raised.

"We will show the money first and tell of our race so you can call out what you think is foul play, yoi." I spoke out with eyes never leaving him and this caused more red to gather on his face as pupils dilated whilst glancing to us both.

"I guess that's fair enough." A hand was to a hip as he soon gave a cheeky grin in our direction. "Name's Ace, I'm a fire sprite."


	33. MarcoAceSabo - Bar Fight

**Pairing:** MarcoAceSabo

 **Prompt:** "How about Marco and Ace get thrown into the same holding cell for two different bar fights and bond over hilarious family stories then ends up getting bailed by Sabo who is Ace's best friend he has a crush on and is the reason Marco got into a bar fight." For _GreenDrkness_.

 **Rating:** T for language

 **-o-o-o-o-**

" _Fuck_ ," the curse left me in a hiss and couldn't believe my damned luck.

It was like Smoker followed me and was _always_ there when I found myself in a fight. It wasn't my fault the guy was getting cocky and needed his ass handed to him. A small bit of me had gone out to drink because I was just a _smidge_ upset that Izo would set Sabo up for a type of blind date. If I knew how to express my feelings more then it wouldn't have happened, but I always found myself tongue tied on the subject and just avoided it.

A chuckle drew me away from my thoughts and I looked over to a blonde with deep blue eyes staring in amusement. "What?" I asked him, trying to calm my temper and he merely crossed arms with a tilt of his head.

"I was humored that we may be in here for the same reason, yoi."

"A fight at a bar?"

"Yep," a snort left me as I couldn't believe that before moving over to sit next to him. "Some guy decided to be an ass towards my date."

"Well, I had some guy be too damn cocky and provoke me." A laugh left him and I liked the sound it before we began talking a little more. We found ourselves enjoying our down time, also I was liking his personality more as we chattered about our families mostly. Shortly, though, there was someone by the bars.

" _Come on_ , Ace! Not only did I find I needed to bail Marco, but also _you_." Green eyes were giving me a sharp glare as he pointed a bit in a stern fashion.

"Sabo~!" I whined before hopping up and going up to the bars.

"Who would have guessed?" Marco asked whilst standing to be next to me before I began to realize more on if the two were together…

"Oh! You were Sabo's date?" I question before getting a smirk from Marco and then I gave a pat to his shoulder. "Then the guy deserved what you did!"

"Ace!" Sabo remarked whilst I laughed and the door was opened for us. I moved out with a hug to my friend. "Come on!"

"Thanks, Sabo~!"

"How about we all go get something from the café down the road, yoi?" Marco offered to pay shortly after that and I agreed in a cheer, which had blue eyes giving a fond look to me. It also had Sabo groan, but was soon smiling at my antics of going for a treat.

I wondered if I could somehow pull us all together for a date sometime soon.


	34. MarcoAce - Blind Date (Second Part)

**Pairing:** MarcoAce

 **Prompt:** "Continue the blind date" For _Adenlyt (Guest)_.

 **Rating:** K+

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Izo did _really_ good this time.

Ace and I hit it off really well and we had broken past the awkward atmosphere. If anything that Thatch has told me was questionable about the dark haired male, I knew the truth in person. Ace does eat quite a bit for his high metabolism and I figured out he hated the attire of business-like, but boldly mentioned he wouldn't mind seeing me like that more often. It was kind of how it set it off for us both to flirt back and forth, almost no shame there. We kept it mainly PG, but he did mention how I should join him some time for the gym or maybe a yoga class.

When I asked about the whole yoga thing, he was a little embarrassed, but mentioned his brother got him into it. Ace explained that it was good to do yoga because he stretched more and became flexible, which eyebrows moved on that. I had snorted in amusement that he would apply in certain ways, but never went farther as he would laugh and continue on. We talked of our families a lot and by the time we finished a shared desert—me only having a few bites and Ace didn't mind letting me have some—it was time for us to part for the night.

We both left after I paid, not minding at all and settling the argument with him getting it _next_ time. It was an automatic response, a first for me on these dates, and we found ourselves outside. Ace had stopped with me as we stood to the side and he gave me a grin.

"My bike's over there," he comments as I followed the pointing finger and was impressed that he rides.

"I am parked over there," the words left me with my own pointing as that awkward stiflingly air returned. "So, next time you pick where." I braved the words and he gave a shocked look before that face began to beam in joy.

"Right!" He agreed quickly before patting down his pants, "let's exchange numbers so I can call you about it!" I started to pull out my phone as he began typing away on making a new contact and I found myself smiling. We exchanged numbers and put phones away as he began taking a few steps back to begin leaving. "I will talk to you sometime soon, Marco." That had me keep a silly smile on me, knowing that is what my brothers would call it, and started to turn for my car.

"Call me anytime for anything, yoi."


	35. MarcoAceSabo - Pokemon AU

**Pairing:** MarcoAceSabo

 **Prompt:** "A Pokémon AU where they all catch Fire types but also Ace catches Fighting-types Sabo catches Dragon-types and Marco catches Flying-types and they all meet up while trying to battle the same Pokémon" For _GreenDrkness_.

 **Rating:** K+

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Fighting my way through the gyms was the best part of being a trainer. When I left home, Raftel being a small town, I travelled far with my starter being that of a Cyndaquil as I loved fire types the most. The next thing I look for is fighting type and TMs to go with them. After beating my fourth gym in Loguetown, I found a Dragonite in an area I was running around and camping. I was close enough to a town to heal my Pokémon if necessary, but I was good about resting properly so I didn't have to run to town.

Finding the Dragonite had been the best and I named him Kiseki to go with Hikan—my Cyndaquil that had evolved to a Quilava and holding off on evolving again at the time. I had a few others, but I would be lying if I said I didn't favorite. A lot of the time I captured and released, mainly to gain their data for my pokédex. Finding TMs helped to get my Dragonite with Flamethrower and Brick Break, to mix fire and fighting types for my dragon.

"A three way battle?" I asked out as I had been walking along and ran across two blondes who began talking of a battle.

"Two each?" The blonde with green eyes mentioned with a slight shrug as he wore dark grey jeans and a deep blue button-up shirt open to show his white tank-top.

"Sounds good to me, yoi." The other blonde with blue eyes mentioned while he wore blue shorts that went to just below the knee and a purple light jacket over a white shirt. "My name is Marco." He introduced himself with a hand out to me first and I grabbed to it.

"I am Ace." I told them both as Marco moved to shake the others hand and I followed as the green-eyed blonde spoke out.

"Sabo." We got greetings out of the way and had begun moving to give space for our battle.

The craziest thing is that we each summoned two Pokémon with their names and we each had Dragonites. A laugh had left me on that, Hikan hoping back and forth as he was finally a Typhlosion and Kiseki moving with some rocking as he grabbed feet to join my humor. Marco and Sabo were surprised by the comparison and showed their own grins as I noticed we had more than those in common.

While I had started with a Cyndaquil, Marco started with a Torchic that evolved to a Blaziken, and Sabo had started with a Charmander that was now a Charizard. Though, judging by the pins on their bag straps they each had slung over them, it showed Fire types, but also it was obvious that Marco favored Flying types and Sabo favored Dragon types. No doubt they notice mine, as well, as I favored Fighting types along with my Fire types.

All Fire types and Dragonites to start out with, this would be an interesting battle!


	36. MarcoAceSabo - Crossdressing Waitresses

**Pairing:** MarcoAceSabo – hinted LawLu

 **Prompt:** "Ace and Sabo as cross dressing waitresses to pay off their food bills working for Izo then Ace and Sabo meet Marco and Law is commenting that it is about time Luffy's brothers got laid so that they would get off Law and Luffy's back as a couple" For _GreenDrkness_.

 **Rating:** T for slight implication

 **-o-o-o-o-**

It was well known that Ace had a bottomless pit to feed and got a great deal from a café owner. Izo offered Sabo and Ace that if they worked as 'waitresses' in his café then Ace could eat whatever he wanted after his hours or before depending on when he worked. The two agreed immediately as they needed a job anyways and why not get Ace's stomach filled at the same time?

The down side was not really on them, but of their little brother as Luffy would swing by. Well, 'little brother' was something they used as none of them were related and Sabo and Ace's relationship was questionable on some days. Anyways, the two 'waitresses' were able to control how much Luffy got without spending too much, but the down side was for Luffy's _boyfriend_. The two older brothers had known of Law for some months now, but still wasn't that great with approval for him. Law knew this and tried his best not to get on their bad side, but Luffy was very informative to his brothers on how happy he was and spoke a bit too much detail on certain occasions.

"It's good to see you, Marco-ya." The tan, dark haired male greeted the blonde with blue eyes staring to him half lidded in mild interest.

"You too, Law. I just got back from my business trip." The voice was drawing out, showing that mature manner he had, but also that he was very stoic.

"More like _multiple_ business trips," the voice cut in showing a tall crossdressing male with his hair up in a clip and wearing something of a dress with hearts on it. "Really, Marco, you overwork yourself!"

"Sure, sure…" The bland answer was there and soon something dawned on Izo as he waved a hand.

"Oh, right! You _must_ meet my two new _waitresses_!" A chirp was there in excitement as Izo began moving, "be back!" The café owner hurried off to fetch his two workers in mind and Law chuckled.

"It seems you will be meeting Ace-ya and Sabo-ya." The dark-haired male commented with a look to Marco, who gave a lazy eyebrow raise before snorting lightly. The blonde knew his brother had a habit of dragging people in and wondered what he promised the poor bastards.

"Izo~! I have to serve the crème poofs!" A whine was there as both males looked to notice Izo dragging a dark haired and eyed male dressed in a light blue dress that went just above knee with a white apron over it and white stockings going to just below the knee. Wedged black shoes shined as they were polished and held small blue bows over the clasps. The unruly hair was hardly contained with a white head band that was like a lace material, somewhat crooked form being shifted so much.

"It's _puffs_!" A blonde was there correcting the other as he wore a dark blue suite type of top over a black dress that puffed out a bit in the skirt, but was almost to knees, and the petti skirt underneath was of a dark green. Checkered socks were mid-calf with a pair of black simple flats shoes that had dark green bows on the outsides of the ankles. Then in blonde hair showed of a small top hat adornment that is a dark green and had a bit of dark blue lace sticking out with a black ribbon in a bow.

"Does it matter?!" The question came out as the two waitresses were soon stopped before the other two. Law found himself amused by the two brothers and noticed Marco's face. Blue eyes flickered over both waitresses and tried to hide the smirk twitching to lips as orbs danced in delight.

"This is Ace and Sabo. Boys, this is my brother Marco." Izo introduced, already seeing how his brother reacted and was pleased with the reaction. "They are Alice and Mad Hatter today."

"Nice to meet you," Sabo replied with a slight frown as he still disagreed with his brother on the pastry name.

"Yo," Ace greeted with a grin, a bit of a flush to his cheeks as he still tried to cool off from being in a slight argument.

"Why don't you two serve Marco today? He's had a long trip!" Izo gave a grin to his brother mainly and received a quick glare from blue eyes before Ace was grabbing Marco's arm.

"Come on, let me seat you, White Rabbit~!" The dark-haired waitress commented playfully and was dragging him along and Sabo did a small little step as he clapped out with a grin to their guest.

"Tea time~!" The three walked over to an open table and Izo was grinning with a beaming look of success.

"Finally, maybe the two will get laid and back off from Luffy-ya and me." Law mentioned with no shame and Izo was laughing with a hand waving out.

"No worries! As long as I meddle with them, they will be sharing some alone time soon enough!" The café owner kept grinning as he could think of all the things he could do, but Ace was already starting off good with having his knees resting in the booth with Marco, being close whilst suggesting food items and Sabo was getting their guest tea.

Oh yes, they would be sharing some more time together soon enough.


	37. MarcoAce - My Good Boy

**Pairing:** MarcoAce

 **Prompt:** "You can take it, just a little more… There we go, there's my good boy/girl/person." For _Anon_.

 **Rating:** M for MATURE CONTENT including DaddyDom/littleboy kink.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"You can take it, just a little more…" Shivers went through my body as I let my back be supported against the pillow pile and gave a soft whine with my head tilting back a bit. "There we go, there's my good boy." Lips pressed kisses along my jaw as his hands rested on either side of me on the bed and I let out a breath as it had been a couple weeks since I saw him.

"M-Marco…" A heavy pant left me as he rests fully settled within and I moaned in a whimper as he rocked a little.

"Is something the matter, little one?" Eyes were half lidded like usual, but those blue eyes danced in lust as I had rolled my head to be facing him more. "Do you need something, yoi?" My hands moved from the bed to dance finger tips along his chest and up over his collarbone, darting to go to the back of his neck.

"I thought– _nmmhhh_ ~!" A small moan was leaving me as he shifts hips to slowly pull back and I let my lips open with a low whine. "Th-that you wanted– _A-AAH_!" A startled cry left me as he thrust harshly back in with gleaming orbs showing amusement and I trembled from the spiking of desire.

"Are you saying you won't last long enough for another round?" The question was there and I felt that sensation as if hot oil pooled in my groin. Lips kissed harshly against mine as he rocked harshly with a couple thrusts before pausing with a shift barely away from my lips. Hips snapped harshly to press fully against me, his hands still supporting by being pressed into the mattress, and I cried out at the deep penetration. "Because I _very much_ missed my little boy."

" _A-aah_ …" A low moan was there as I soon took in a few shaky breaths and gave an innocent look with my hands keeping him in place with my lips hovering his. I knew exactly what would set him in the right way and only saved it for rare occasions, "Then make me feel good, _daddy_."


	38. SaboAce - Bite You

**Pairing:** SaboAce

 **Prompt:** "You want me to bite you?! Why?!" For _Anon_.

 **Rating:** M for mostly mature content

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"You want me to bite you?!" Green eyes were wide in shock and the immediate response after that was, "Why?!" Complete embarrassment was in me as we had been making out along his couch with me straddling him.

"I-I don't know… it's stupid… never mind I said anything, Sabo." I told him whilst looking down to where I had part of his shirt unbuttoned and soon the hands on my hips gripped a bit.

"It's not stupid…" He mentions while I frowned before letting out a breath and started to continue where my fingers left off.

"Why are your shirts so stupid?" I muttered, making him chuckle and I was hoping he would drop what I mentioned.

Hands cupped my face as he shifted to move me and our lips moved together. A moan of excitement left me as we continued to rock against each other and I had his shirt open fully. I let hands skim his chest while he soon shifted to kiss at my jaw and I tilted my head back with a groan as he gripped to my hips to have me pulled firmly against him. We began to grind harder before I cried out in surprise with legs tightening against him and hands grabbing his shirt with a tight hold. My body arched as I felt this spiking of pain and just pure _pleasure_ chasing behind it. Teeth left my neck and left a hot breath trail to my ear.

"I'm glad you said something, baby…"


	39. MarcoAce - Family Reunion

**Pairing:** MarcoAce

 **Prompt:** "I'm at a family reunion, and I'm pretty sure I've never seen you before, but I have a big family, so I'm not too worried about it. Only, now you're flirting with me, and THAT concerns me a little. Oh, you're just my cousin's best friend? By all means, continue." For _rboooks_.

 **Rating:** T for slight language.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

A heavy feeling of confusion was in me as I stared to the freckled face male, trying to place him _somewhere_. The name was strikingly familiar and very known by Thatch and Izo, even Haruta and Namura knew who the guy was. I obviously knew how big the family could be and Pops had a habit of adopting randomly so one of my brothers or sisters could have had any number of cousins. So, why is that _Ace_ was familiar, but I couldn't place him correctly?

The only person I could even remotely put him with as family is Izo or maybe Namur, but Thatch was mentioning about him the most. As far as I am aware of is that Thatch didn't have any other family around that he ever wanted to associate with again after what happened. So, Ace couldn't be related to him as far as I am aware of, but I mean… it could be possible?

Well, the reason I really wanted to know was because I am pretty sure that the brat is _flirting_ with me. Like, I was aware on how I could be oblivious, but he was making it _obvious_ that even Vista and Rakuyou were chuckling in amusement with a knowing look. They weren't helpful though on who the kid was and I soon resorted to just asking one of the ones who knew him.

"Ace? He's Thatch's best friend," Izo mentioned to me as I felt this wave of relief through me. A twinkle was in brown eyes as I noticed my sister give a big grin of amusement, "ooohh~! You thought he was family?"

"This is a family reunion, yoi." I comment, making her shrug with a slight hum as an arm was over her chest and the other rested on it to have a finger tap her chin.

"Touche, 'tis is." She still smiled whilst tilting her head and gave me a look. "So, are you going to banter back?"

"Hell yes." The words left me as I soon walked off, leaving her laughing in a small fit. I moved over to notice Ace chattering to Atmos about something before my brother saw me and soon excused himself–it seemed the whole family knew of the flirting but that was no surprise. Ace turned to be facing sideways before seeming to notice me, making a grin appear with a cocky twitch coming into play.

"Hey, blondie!" He greeted me as I soon stopped before him with a smirk gracing my lips.

"Have you ever played strip poker, brat?"


	40. SaboAce - Please Let Me

**Pairing:** SaboAce

 **Prompt:** "Please let me fuck you, I'll do anything." For _Anon_.

 **Rating:** M for mature content

 **-o-o-o-o-**

" _Please_ let me fuck you," the first word a hiss as dark eyes gleamed up at me as I had my boyfriend gripping to the sheets, trying to follow what I said on not touching until I permitted him. "I'll do _anything_ …" That had me raise an eyebrow of interest as I shift hips in a grind and he moaned lowly again in need.

"Last I checked, it was my turn." A grin was on me with the tease I made as I trailed fingers lightly over perked nubs and he jerked with a groan, cheeks flushing darker.

"Come on, Sabo~!" The whine was there, knowing how much he liked to be bottom, but had his moments. "J-Just.. _a-aah_!" I pressed harshly down with eyes being half lidded as I showed a lustful gaze, knowing he just wanted to rip my underwear off. Seeing him slowly coming undone had me give in as I smirked with hands grabbing his and placing them to my thighs.

"Do you want me to ride you, Ace?"


	41. MarcoAce - On Your Knees

**Pairing:** MarcoAce

 **Prompt:** "On your knees. Open your mouth." For _Anon_.

 **Rating:** M for mature content

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"On your knees," the words left me in command and blue eyes gleamed in desire. Interest showed as I was stealing the moment as my own and he merely shifted as I sat on his bed in his room. "Open your mouth," I grinned cockily as he was kneeling between my legs and I noticed him snort while following as I said.

We had been starting to play around more after confirming that we both felt something, but had yet to mention to anyone else on the ship. Oyaji knew we were something more, always knowing things like this as he commented on us telling Maybelle—the head nurse—since she needed to know of partners on the ship. Like with Thatch and Izo or even Curiel and Rakuyou, the nurse needed to know after some incident that none of the commanders would tell me on why it became a rule.

My thumb was in his mouth as I pulled him closer before I had pulled out a chocolate from behind me, having the box there as we were enjoying them before our make out session. Crinkles showed in the corners of his eyes as he was amused and I moved my thumb so I could place the treat in his mouth. A chuckle left me as he ate the treat and I soon notice his hands shifting on my shorts. I licked my lips as he pulled more and soon showed a smirk with those half-lidded eyes giving a lustful look.

"Open your legs more, yoi." A groan left me as I moved hands back to the bed and followed what he said while watching as he shifted closer after freeing me from tight confines. "I very much would want this in my mouth now, tease." This cocky grin was on me, enjoying when I could effectively tease him to want to get my clothes off faster, instead of take his time like usual. A moan rolled on my tongue as he breathed over the plump head and it twitched from the interaction.

"Eat up~!"


	42. MarcoAceSabo - Sundae

**Pairing:** MarcoAceSabo

 **Prompt:** "Ace is the sundae that Sabo made for Marco to eat." For _GreenDrkness_.

 **Rating:** M for MATURE CONTENT

 **-o-o-o-o-**

It had been a long day at the office, I wasn't even sure I was awake enough to enjoy dinner with my two lovers. Ace and Sabo always tried to wait to eat when I got home, but Ace could only wait so long and Sabo usually went to bed at a decent time for when he had work the next day. I had prewarned them of getting off late and made sure to message when I was on my way home so they knew I was alright and everything.

The house was pretty quiet and I assumed they had gone to bed or were in the bedroom watching television at least. Kicking off my shoes and tossing my bag down, I practically dragged feet to our bedroom and anticipated laying with them both. Sleep sounded so good and I just wanted to lay in their warmth, soak it all in.

When I opened the door, though, I was in for a surprise.

Sabo was kneeling on the bed with a cherry dangling from fingers as I immediately noticed Ace handcuffed and blindfolded to the bed, flushed along his toned, freckled body. Lips parted as he shifted, as if hearing me open the door and I licked lips. I flickered eyes back to notice Sabo grinning as he placed the cherry to the two scoops of _ice cream_ resting on Ace's balls with whip cream on top and there was chocolate syrup drizzled on the frozen treat and along the erection that was twitching for relief—making me think that was supposed to be a symbol of the _banana_ for the treat. The cherry rested to the cock and I noticed my blonde lover lift the bottle of chocolate syrup and a can of whip cream.

"I thought you would want a sundae for your anniversary," the cocky tone was there as he moved the bottle to have chocolate drizzle along taut abs and Ace gasped at the feel with a whimper.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and gave a smirk as all weariness seemed to dissipate, "You know I _love_ sundaes."


	43. SaboAce - Time Travel AU (Second Part)

**Pairing:** SaboAce

 **Prompt:** 'Time Travel AU' For _Anon_. Part Two for _rboooks_.

 **Rating:** T for slight language?

 **-o-o-o-o-**

One could not just simply appear on the Moby Dick without people pointing weapons in your direction, Sabo knew this as he stood on the railing. Green eyes flickered in search for the one specific as someone was shouting at him to state his name and business. The blonde merely ignored it as he knew that the one he searched for would appear, hearing of someone boarding the ship. Not only that, but he could see as Whitebeard gave a curious look in his direction, waiting to see what he would do from his throne some ways.

"S-Sabo….?" His name came out in such a disbelief only barely heard by anyone, but Sabo heard it as he found dark eyes staring to him in shock before confusion. "Wait, _Sabo_?!" The name came out louder, drawing attention to the second commander who was soon stalking over to the Revolutionary that soon hopped down from the railing with a hand supporting his hat for a moment. Most stared in confusion on how Ace knew of such a person that came from the ship they vaguely knew was under the Revolutionaries. It was more confusing on how he knew of the Chief of Staff _personally_.

"Thank the Maiden…." Sabo whispered as he approached the older D and put hands to freckled cheeks. "We need to talk, _now_." The blonde spoke firmly and got hands to his cheeks as well, thumbs pressing in somewhat of a pinch as to see if this was real.

"You think so?" A breath of disbelief was there at seeing Sabo, only last knowing he had _died,_ and really Ace was just so relieved to see the man breathing before him.

"With your captain, as well. This is a _serious_ matter." The Revolutionary spoke and got a confused look from dark eyes before they released each other. Ace nodded in understanding, simply picking back up on his brother's reactions like as if they were never parted. As if his thought of _death_ was nothing but a mere run on joke they used to make when Luffy would challenge the mountain bear by himself, knowing it took all three of them when younger.

"Come with me."

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"What do you mean Teach was only here for a certain fruit?" Ace asked in confusion with eyes flaring in stress as he heard of one of _his_ division brothers being accused of something. Not only was he confused, but was so the other two occupants as the first division commander had come along as well to listen on reasoning.

"Please do explain," the captain began as grey eyes twinkled with not only threat but of a slight anxious strain, "but I remind you of who you are speaking to about this." Whitebeard was applying to the fact that he didn't like for people to claim something of one of his sons, but the Revolutionary was curious on why the Yonko was also seeming anxious on what he would say.

"This may be hard to believe, but I was not originally supposed to remember of my past life until a month from now." The blonde with green eyes fixed his posture as his hat rest on the table and he searched his pockets, always carrying the clipping with him and it also seemed to have went through time with him as he discovered shortly after Koala requested a ship. "When I saw this newspaper, I had remembered of my past." It was moved to be handed over to Marco as he immediately handed it to their captain to view it first. Grey eyes viewed the paper and eyes widened with those orbs flickering to Ace who gave a look of confusion.

"This is dated about three weeks from now." Whitebeard commented in a heavy strain as eyes continued over the article and the Revolutionary knew he was seeing the picture as well.

"Yes, I came across a time loop from an orb we were trying to acquire from the marines about two years and six months from now." Surprise was from them all and viewed the rebel and the two commanders looked to their captain.

It took a second for Whitebeard to breath out and carefully hand the paper to Marco first, who took it with his stoic face shifting as he looks like dread flushed over him as eyes landed to the picture first. Ace let out a noise of confusion, causing blue eyes to find the second division commander with anxiety and gripping the paper.

"Is this a sick joke, yoi?" The first commander snapped his head to their guest who merely stared with a serious expression.

"No… it most definitely was not and never would I want it to happen if I could help it. Why do you think I am here?" Sabo asked out with a slight grimace and got a slight shift of the phoenix's face to show a bit of shame for asking such a thing when the Revolutionary's face spoke volumes.

"What is it?" Ace asked before getting the paper and holding it while leaned back with this confusion. "Luffy…" Sabo knew that is what his brother would notice first after the picture, selectively finding words. "He… He was…"

"If I had known, I would have been there too… But this is the paper I saw when I regained my memories." The rebel explained while moving a hand to pull at a glove and flickered green eyes to the table. "As soon as I noticed the day, I had to come here and prevent it all from happening… Too many hearts were broken that day and too many meaningful deaths." A silence followed as they all sat there in their own thoughts as the newspaper was rustled and rested to the table.

"You regained your memories because of my death?" Ace asked painfully as dark eyes stared to his brother and soon received green orbs staring back with a slight huff of breath.

"Yeah…" The mere answer had Ace soon moving from his chair as he shifted over to hug onto his brother and kept a tight grip. Both had eyes squeezed shut with clenched jaws, happy to have the other as they _both_ experienced the other's death so painfully.

"We _won't_ let history repeat itself." Whitebeard spoke firmly as he watched the two cling each other desperately, and the first division commander gave a look to his captain and shared a knowing look.

They would make sure Teach was caught before trying to kill Thatch.


	44. MarcoAceThatch - Fairytale AU (2nd Part)

**Pairing:** MarcoAceThatch

 **Prompt: '** Fairytale AU' Second part for _Meep_ _(Guest)_.

 **Rating:** M for MATURE CONTENT

 **-o-o-o-o-**

" _A-Ah_!" The moan sent coos out from my throat and Thatch groaned as I shifted the dark-haired male on his lap. Lips were trembling right by mine as I stared to full blown pupils and enjoyed seeing that glaze of pure _ecstasy_. " _A-aahnnnhaa_ ~!" The cry was out as I gripped hips and pressed the body harshly down and my lover groaned with his head thrown back as I knew he came along with Ace.

"That would be five, yoi…" I whispered with a tongue sweeping my lips and noticed the trembles from the fire sprite, flames flickering along a shoulder. Hands moved to grab at my arms as he had them gripped to Thatch's hands while I had him riding my lover.

"N-Not fair…" A small whimper left Ace as he looked to be thoroughly enjoying his time with us and I soon felt a hand to my groin. A low groan left me as I knew it was from Thatch and I reached a hand back for his auburn hair, receiving a chuckle as I soon had my other hand cupping Ace's face.

"I'm not through with you, though…" I whispered huskily and he breathed in sharply with eyes widening more. "Because once _I_ claim you… there is no going back…" The words left me as hands gripped my arms tightly and lips skimmed mine slightly.

"Claim… _me_?" Confusion was there, probably on why I would want to do that to someone I hardly even know, but with after realizing with Thatch, I knew Ace completed our relationship. There was no way I would let this slip past me and I also knew that Thatch wouldn't allow it either.

"We both want you, Ace." The words left me, knowing it was put in two ways of meaning either Thatch and me or my phoenix and me. Either way, I could tell by how groans left the fire sprite that he enjoyed Thatch's wandering hand as the other was starting to stroke me and had me gripping auburn locks in pleasure. "Let me have you, yoi…" My tone deepened, not going to do anything if the other were to say no and noticed as Ace was seeming to realize something. A flickering of emotions was there before hands cupped my face and he pulled to have lips skim mine once again.

" _Don't_ break my heart…"


	45. MarcoAceSabo - First Kiss, Stargazing

**Pairing:** MarcoAceSabo

 **Prompt:** 'First kiss or Stargazing' For _Anon_. (Both prompts)

 **Rating:** K+

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Marco and Sabo decided it was a great idea to go out for the night, making sure I was getting more situated into our relationship. I was reigned in by them, though I have known them for a couple years now. They were already in a relationship and I always supported them whilst I had showed that I didn't mind them being a couple in front of me. I never felt like a third wheel with them, though Thatch always complained he did, but I never did.

They had found out they both shared a connection with me after some time, Marco showing some small teases that had me flushing more than I care to admit. I had been flustered by what he would say and then Sabo would join in as well. That was until they both started showing me attention and I had been confused, asking them to explain after some time passed. They wanted to make sure it was fine first and took it as things came, but was glad when I said I hadn't been bothered. Then they asked if I wanted to be with them, which I was unsure since I hardly maintained a monogamy relationship. I took a chance, though, and we have been dating for almost a month now, everything feeling like how it has been even when we were just friends, just a bit more affection there with hugs and hand holding.

"Where are we going now?" I asked while being pulled along up a grassy hill by Sabo and Marco was already at the top with a smile down towards us. It was dark out and we had drove some ways to get here.

"You'll see," Sabo mentions with a grin of reassurance and I kept a hold of his hand in a firm grip. We made it higher up the hill as we followed the moonlight and I was still curious on what was going on. As we finally caught up to Marco, he had a hand out for my other one and I grabbed it while both pulled me to be between them. I felt my eyes widen as I tilted my head and let my mouth drop.

The view was _stunning_ , stars twinkling along the whole sky so brightly. It was hard to see them living in a city type of area with all the lights and lingering pollution that we couldn't really see, but it was there. Here out in the middle of somewhere in the country side, the stars were glittering and I found myself smiling as I gripped their hands more.

"Wow…." I whispered in amazement and they shifted to soon have lips to each cheek, causing a wave of heat to paint my cheeks and they were both shifted so I only had to flicker eyes to both of them. I felt shy that they did that, but they only smiled while leaning to kiss at each cheek again and I whined lightly. Though, it was hardly there as I enjoyed their kisses, something they hadn't done yet.

I'm glad I took the chance.


	46. MarcoAce - Fairy AU

**Pairing:** MarcoAce

 **Prompt:** "Fairy Au with bonus points if Ace is hiding from someone" For _miss-direction_.

 **Rating:** T for language

 **-o-o-o-o-**

I quickly flashed into my small fairy form and fluttered to hide behind a light in a lamppost, noticing as a few men ran quickly past in curses as it was just reaching night–the sun completely set. My eyes followed them as I had hands to the glass holding the bright flame within and soon breathed out in relief. My wings still fluttered as I soon moved a bit away with glancing around, knowing I was like a beacon in this form, but it was the quickest way I knew to lose those damn men since I couldn't glimmer or anything special like that unless I had a fae with me that specialized in that.

Changing back to my human form, I started shifting and heading back where we ran from and took a different road to find a smaller type of pub. It was mainly to hope the three men wouldn't think to search for me in there. I stepped in and swiftly closed the door, feeling the warmth from the fire place as the night air was cool and most would rather be indoors as they still tried to adjust to the weather change.

"Welcome~!" A man with auburn hair up in fro-hawk was waving with a rag in hand before going back to his glass. "Have a seat anywhere, traveler!" I smiled lightly at the friendliness and soon heard noises from those three men outside. It made me find a seat in the corner, seeming to be occupied, but would work out for now—hopefully. Moving along as it was closer to the fireplace and I soon sat before the man already there that was giving me a confused stare.

"Um, hello, I won't be here long." I comment while moving my hood over my head, needing the extra protection for my pointed ears, and had arms to the table as I was leaning along it. Blue eyes from the man across from me seemed to flicker in the lighting of the fireplace and he tilted his head as the door opened. Blonde hair shifted along with his movement and he soon raised his tankard to take a drink and merely closed eyes. Relief was in me seeing that he wasn't going to mention anything and I kept as relaxed as possible before noticing a hand that soon tugged my hood so my face was to arms.

"Don't move, yoi…" A whisper was there and I followed it, hoping to anything he wasn't setting me up.

"Oi, barkeep!" One of the three men mentioned out as I heard a noise of greeting from the auburn haired male.

"Hey there, travelers! What can I help you with? Drink? Food?" The barkeep began as I heard grumbles and boots coming closer our way, but paused by the fireplace as far as I could tell.

"I'm looking for this guy; about this tall and has dark hair and eyes, plus he's got these freckles." The guy described me, most likely making gestures, and my heart was thundering as I heard boots shift in our direction once more.

"Can I help you?" The guy across from me prompted as I kept still and heard a hum.

"This your buddy?" The guy asked as the barkeep talked with one of the others in a happy tone of not seeing such guy around before.

"Yes, he's a good friend of mine and we have been travelling and would appreciate if you let him sleep." The blonde explained with the sound of his tankard finding the table and he made a noise. "Anything else?" The question was a slight sneer and then boots had shifted.

"No…" The words came out before he was going to the other two men who were talking with barkeep.

"Well, I know of one way to see if he's around." One spoke out and before I could react, this pitched screech was there, making me jerk with my head up and gripping to my ears. My eyes met blue as they were slightly widened with a grimace as a hand covered one of his ears. It surprised me a little before I noticed the movement and quickly transformed to my small sprite form and darted away from the net.

"Oi!" The blonde at the table growled as the pitch stopped finally and I darted and ducked from one of the other men. Then I quickly darted for the fireplace and dove right into the flames with no problem as I lingered among the logs, feeling the flames line along my skin and loved the smell.

"Damn it! Get water!" One of the men shouted as there was commotion with the other patrons before the three froze as people circled them.

"You have caused enough trouble, _strangers_." A man with a beard showing three steaks of hair on his chin had arms crossing over his broad frame. It was like a glittering was in the air as his features soon showed more unruly and a low growl emitted from him and a few others behind him, making me notice immediately they were of werewolf and some others had shifted with more magical features of different kinds.

"You might want to leave, yoi." The blonde that had been across from me had moved before the fireplace so it was half blocked, but I could still see out. I noticed the points on the blonde's ears that weren't there before and knew that glitter like effect was someone using glimmer over the whole place.

"Shit, man…" The whisper was out from one of the three who soon shifted and they all began to leave, almost tripping over one another as they tumbled out the door. A laugh left some of the people in the bar and they all began back to their places. I noticed the blonde shift to kneel with a smile towards me as I viewed him in confusion before approaching out of the fire and went for the extended hand with my small hands finding fingers.

"You are safe here…"


	47. MarcoSabo - Change My Name

_**((Trying to catch myself up again on both tumblr and reviews here! So please be patient! Thank you~!)**_

 **Pairing:** MarcoSabo

 **Prompt:** "'Maybe I could just change my name...' where Sabo wants to change his name." For _shifter-zarina_.

 **Rating:** K+

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"What are you talking about?" I asked as I noticed the other groan as he stared in the mirror and I continued drying up from my shower.

"I was just thinking how much it… _doesn't_ suit me…" Confusion flared in me as I viewed my lover who was frowning with green eyes staring at himself. A thought came across my mind from a few times before as I moved over to him while wrapping the towel to my waist and soon rest my chin to his shoulder. My blue eyes met his gaze that flickered to view me.

"You can change your last name, yoi. Remember that Ace did as soon as he could." I mention with a comment about our friend and he made a noise with a deeper frown.

"But…" A sigh was there in befuddlement as he flicked eyes away, "maybe I could just change my name all together."

"I think Sabo fits you _perfectly_." I told him with arms moving to grab around his waist and this huff left him as he moved one hand to my arms and the other hand was rubbing to his face.

"You are just saying that…"

"I am telling you the truth, yoi. I know you don't like your sir name, which is why I would help you with getting it changed and all." I told him with a serious gaze and he smiled lightly on my support.

"Change it to what, though?"

"Fennec, obviously." I told him while pulling away and he began laughing out with flushed cheeks. I turned to have him facing me as I soon kissed to his cheek and jaw as he tried to control his laughter.

"I love you, Marco." The words came out as I noticed the grin and I kept kissing him with arms trapping him securely to me.

"I love you too."


	48. MarcoAce - Saw None of That

**Pairing:** MarcoAce

 **Prompt:** "We saw none of that." For _Anon_.

 **Rating:** T

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Somehow on the ship, Marco was able to pin me to the wall near the storage room that held mostly crates of supplies that weren't food items and a bit more on the rare side. It was night and most were asleep or lingering during watch or in the dining hall. No one should be down here without having to make so much noise anyways.

Except as we started making out, there were faint noises coming from the cracked door of the storage area. It was a type of familiar sound—mostly comparing to that of people having fun—and I gave a questioning look to Marco as he soon shrugged. The usual culprits the past few times had been Thatch and Izo, except they walked in on us after we heard them in the hall area first.

We were going to walk away, but I was curious on _who_ could be doing so since only commanders really could be around this area unless asked otherwise as it was near the treasure room where mostly Rakuyou, Haruta, and Vista do the finances. I noticed my lover give a look on how we should go, but I gave a look of raised eyebrows as if asking _'Aren't you curious?'_

That reigned him in as we began moving a bit closer and he leaned with me. It didn't take long to find the couple, making my jaw drop and a hand was over my mouth. Marco began dragging me away as I was shell shocked all the way up to the main deck area where Marco let go and held my shoulders.

"We saw none of that." A nod left me hurriedly before he smirked and moved a hand to trail fingers along under my chin. "Looks like you are going to have to sneak out in the morning." This flush was to my cheeks at him mentioning that since we were still sneaking around, only a select few knowing of us.

"I'm not getting up early."

"Not unless I want you again, yoi~!" A happy coo was at the end of his sentence and I enjoyed hearing when his phoenix was getting into it.

"Let's just go, stupid turkey." The last thing I would want on my mind for the night was seeing Curiel and Rakuyou together.


	49. MarcoAceSabo - Pen Pals

**Pairing:** MarcoAceSabo

 **Prompt:** "Ace is pen pals with Sabo for years but one day he messed up the address and got a replay from a stranger. Marco is thrilled to be included on the pen pal circle." For _miss-direction_.

 **Rating:** K+

 **-o-o-o-o-**

For years I have been pen-paling Sabo, someone I knew in elementary school and stayed in contact with after just a short amount of time of knowing him. We got along great and promised to visit as soon as we were old enough and could afford it. The only problem was that I was barely making it by on my wages and a single small apartment since my caretaker had decided to go travelling and Sabo's parents were too stuck up.

We both saved up, but we realized after school finished up and we were older than eighteen, we had to wait longer. So, we continued to pen-pal and had no issues until the mail people got one of my letters mixed up and sent it somewhere else with a similar street name and address. I had got it in return after a week and it had a letter attached from some guy named Marco, explaining he got it on accident and that it seemed important. I appreciated that so much that I decided to write the man back.

Well… somehow, I ended up with two pen-pals? Sabo even got involved with sending letters to Marco and the guy responded back to us–mentioning he was rather happy about the situation. It was kind of nice to learn about someone totally new and different in his own way. We told him of how we had plans to meet up and he could join if he wanted too, but it was taking us time.

Then I got a letter from Marco saying to clear my schedule for a certain week and I did while asking what it was for. I pulled strings to do such a thing and when the time came, he still hadn't told me why. It left me antsy on what was going on as Sabo hadn't mentioned anything either.

Though, today I didn't dwell on it long as I was distracted by my doorbell, thinking my neighbor got my mail again. Going over, I carefully opened my door to first notice _Sabo_ as we kept each other up to date on photos and I grinned before noticing the other blonde with him.

"Marco was able to get us to see one another." Sabo spoke out, it seeming to be forever since I heard him and his voice had definitely matured as I felt it send a curling in me as if a silk ribbon entwined around me. As I viewed the other with blonde hair on top of his head and azure eyes gleaming, I felt my heart skip a beat.

"It's nice to meet you, Ace." The sound of his voice was like another silk ribbon joined Sabo's and kept me in place. I couldn't get over how Marco looked as we had never seen him before, not even a picture.

"It's good to meet you too, Marco." A smile was on me as Sabo already began into the home with an arm hooking mine with a grin.

"Let's pack your bag!" Sabo cheered out, making me sputter lightly.

"What?" I asked confused and soon I was pulled off into my apartment more as Marco chortled in amusement before smiling to me as well.

"We are all going on vacation, all on me." Marco states in a nonchalant way as Sabo began chattering and the other merely followed after closing the door.


	50. MarcoAce - Why did you spare me?

**Pairing:** MarcoAce

 **Prompt:** Angst "Why did you spare me?" For _rboooks_.

 **Rating:** T

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Shock showed on the dark haired male as he viewed up to the blonde who just slashed down a vampire with nails. Blue eyes gleamed down at Ace as he tried to catch his breath on why a vampire would protect him— _a hunter_ —from another fiend.

"Why did you spare me?" Confusion was laced in the voice from the hunter as he viewed to vampire still, not able to pull his eyes away. A few other vampires in the area stayed away from them, Ace knowing the particular blonde before him was an older vampire.

"You smell like sunshine…" The answer sounded so simple and most vampires around them began to escape the area as they noticed the blonde's intentions. "As if you were the sun on a sunny day, yoi…" He moved closer to Ace, making the hunter's heart race in fear as he noticed the pupils dilate and that smirk showing elongated teeth. "I don't want anyone else to drink from you except me…" Those words had Ace shifting to escape, but he was easily grabbed and entered a struggle.

The hunter yelled out as he tried to get his dagger through the vampire, but was merely wrangled to his stomach with an arm pulled back behind him. A noise of pain left Ace as he was pinned with fingers gripping his hair to pull it back and then he tensed when the hot breath was to his neck. Lips trembled from the hunter as he couldn't pull away from the skimming fangs and heard a soft chuckle.

"You won't be able to disobey me now," was all that was said before teeth sunk into a tan neck.


	51. MarcoAce - Love is stupid

**Pairing:** MarcoAce

 **Prompt:** "Love is stupid." For _rboooks_.

 **Rating:** K+

 **-o-o-o-o-**

As far as Ace was ever aware of his that he always said, "love is stupid." It may or may not have something to do with his heart being broken more than he can count on one hand, but he decided after a couple years of young 'teen' love that he was just going to forget about it all together. His brother had been happy because that meant Ace focused more on school work and that was a win to Sabo.

Then Senior year their class had paired with another school's Senior class to do a trip for end of the year and that's when Ace had met Thatch. They became best friends in a mere second and decided to talk more and more. It wasn't even odd after only a couple weeks of them texting and driving to hang out, not living but thirty minutes away from each other since Ace was from a smaller school in the country and Thatch was in a town. Basically, while Ace's senior class was all together twenty-five kids, Thatch had over fifty in his and that's if he was counting properly.

When the summer came, Thatch helped Ace get a job with his family's company to start somewhere. Working in a small office building as the cleaning guy in the late evening worked great for Ace. He would arrive almost an hour early so he could talk with Thatch as he was getting off work, but that's when he started meeting Thatch's brother. Marco was business stiff, the one to attend meetings and get everything correctly and giving the orders right under their father, Edward Newgate.

The thing that Ace noticed the most was that he was _falling_ for Marco and **hard**. There was no stopping his heart that would race and his stomach would clench in nervousness as he smoothed his way through conversations with him since he was technically one of his bosses. Everything in Ace craved to be closer to the blonde, but he knew better than to do that, especially when his _fiancée_ came in one day to bring him lunch.

"You know, they don't even love each other…" Thatch commented one day and Ace gave a look of confusion. "Like… it was more arranged, but they had to be engaged to see if it works or not." A shrug was there from the auburn haired male and he leaned back in his chair with a french fry linger in between his fingers. "Though, Marco said he was breaking it off with her soon, saying something along the lines of finding someone else he would rather be with." Another shrug was there, not realizing the words showed a frown on his friend and began chewing on his fry.

"At least he would find someone he actually wants to be with." Ace mentioned, receiving a nod in return before there was a knock on their door of Thatch's shared office space.

"Hey, Marco!" Thatch greeted the blonde that came in to see the two people and he greeted his brother.

"Yo," the simple reply came out as he glanced to notice Ace sitting with legs crossed in the chair. "Where's your dinner, Ace?"

"Not feeling it." A shrug was there, Thatch frowning as he knew of Ace's family dilemma of keeping enough funds for his brothers as one was able to squeeze into a trip overseas with friends and the other was starting college.

"Come on, yoi." Marco simply said as he began for the entrance of the building and the dark haired male gave a noise of confusion, but still got up to follow the other after grabbing his phone. Thatch merely gave a stare, but then it was like a light bulb flashed above his head and he was splitting with a grin as he laughed.

"Wait, Marco…! I said I wasn't!" The complaint came out as Ace followed the blonde to the door where they stopped so blue eyes could find dark orbs.

"Lies, you are a bottomless pit. Plus, I am offering, yoi." Marco simply spoke out while opening the door and Ace was flushing lightly, but moved out of the building. Nothing could leave Ace as his heart fluttered and his stomach twisted in anxiety of being with the other.

Gods, was love stupid.


	52. MarcoAce - Picture of Me

**Pairing:** MarcoAce

 **Prompt:** "You have a picture of me? On your fridge?" For _rboooks_.

 **Rating:** T

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"Oi," the voice came out as Marco was scavenging through his fridge, lightly cursing that his brothers had gotten to the leftovers already since they came back _really_ late from a party. Well, a party that Marco's Pops wasn't aware they went to and wasn't sure how he was explaining to him in the morning that he wanted Ace to stay since he got kicked out of his home.

He would deal with that in the morning and hope for no hangover since they are underage to drink.

"Huh?" The questioning was there from the blonde as he found a batch of leftover pizza hiding away with a note attached saying 'you're welcome'. Marco knew he would thank Izo in the morning for that.

"You have a picture of me? On your fridge?" Confusion flared through Marco on the question and soon shifted with the four slices of pizza to close the fridge. Blue eyes found the picture his friend was mentioning, realizing which one it was and frowned with slight anxiety in him. As long as Ace didn't read the back, everything would be okay since his brothers found it hilarious to torture his crush on the dark haired male with vigor.

"Well, Pops does really like you. I bet he told Thatch or Jiru to put it there, yoi." The blonde comments as he went ahead and took the picture off the fridge carefully. "I will find out in the morning," Marco merely mentions as he began leading the other to his room and heard his friend chuckling while pressing to his side.

"It had your handwriting on it," that only made Marco spike in anxiety that his friend saw the back and they got to his room. "If you still do then I have you beat by a few months." The door was closed and I turned to look to hi in surprise before he grabbed my face. Our lips met and I literally dropped the plate of food and picture to but hands to his back and return the kiss.

' _November, 2035._

 _Sophomore year._

 _Ace being an idiot like usual, but he's my idiot.'_


	53. MarcoAce - Strip Poker

**Pairing:** MarcoAce

 **Prompt:** "What happened when they played strip poker?" For _GreenDrkness_ and _Adenlyt_.

 **Rating:** M to be safe

 **-o-o-o-o-**

The strip poker was suggested and Ace jumped on it like it was the last piece of meat in this world. We resorted to playing with others as Curiel overheard and was shouting about it for others to join. I didn't mind, knowing I could underhand all my siblings with only a few being challenging. Most had much to drink and I soon enjoyed the buzzing in my own body, but not from alcohol. I was thrumming in anticipation on a set challenge I did with Ace as he made it more interesting after Curiel ran off.

" _If I win, then I get to do whatever I want, blondie! And vice versa!"_

Really the brat was signing a death wish and he slowly began to realize that after we started up with six people playing all together. I had to admit he was good and after getting three out and finally Vista as he lost, but refused to remove his cherry patterned boxers, it was just Ace and me. I was resting in boxer briefs and the sash I love around my waist, most complaining it was an article, but they let it slide as Ace had his big beaded necklace and his bikini briefs that definitely outlined something I wanted to see.

Ace won this round and was giving a cocky grin, some of my brothers making a noise of me having to remove an article of clothing. Our sisters had left the room in the very beginning so I merely smirked and moved my dead cards out to soon stand and pulled my underwear clean off. My brothers were laughing as I soon sat back down with my legs crossed and could see Ace trying really hard to keep his eyes up, making me smirk.

"Dealer," I mention as Rakuyou began to shuffle before giving us a new hand to begin the next round. In all reality, I didn't mind if Ace won the bet since I could tell he was very much interested in my body now that I was showing it off.

After moving cards around, I laid out my flush and he cursed with a toss of his cards that seemed to be a three of a kind before removing his necklaces, making me snicker as the others complained he should have gone bold. I knew by now that he didn't go bold because during the round, he moved legs to hide his half erect member in those quite tantalizing underwear. I was barely keeping myself at bay with seeing him flustered in such a way.

"Last round," Rakuyou commented as he shuffled to deal out again and I knew he was right. I only had my sash and Ace had his underwear to strive on keeping this going. It was evident after we were dealt the cards that he was determined to win and he looked like he did after the last card, giving a grin. "Lay out." My brother spoke out as Ace set his cards down with a bright grin and I looked at the cards.

"Straight flush," Ace mentioned with a cocky grin still there and someone whistled out before I heard a snicker behind me, knowing that one of my brothers saw my cards. A sigh left me as I began laying my cards down and gave a smirk and a sultry look to dark eyes that looked down in shock.

"Royal flush, yoi." My family was causing a ruckus and doing hollers as I kept eyes to the flaring red freckled face. "You're mine," I spoke out lowly so he could hear, but not really anyone else and I could practically see the desire in his pupils dilated and his frame shook as if he let out a shaky breath.


	54. MarcoAceSabo - Phoenix Plushie

**Pairing:** MarcoAceSabo

 **Prompt:** "Sabo and Ace challenge each other to win Marco a phoenix plushie, but Marco wins instead" For _Greendrkness_.

 **Rating:** M to be extra safe.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Sabo and Ace set the challenge bar high as they both stayed at the stall with a cute—totally would deny they even thought that—phoenix plushie that they knew their other lover would absolutely _love_. So, like any real man would do, they made a challenge to win the plushie and also let whoever one have them for the night because why not? Ace was usually the bottom because he actually enjoyed it like that, but he also had his moments and this challenge seemed like an appropriate moment as challenges a=got his blood pumping.

It was a simple ring toss game, but Ace's weakness was that he was used to being the star pitcher back in high school, so he wanted to over hand that damn rings that were _so too small_ _to fit over the pegs properly_ —Ace had muttered at losing the first round. Sabo would snicker, but had his own issues as he was mainly a basketball player type of person and was trying to do the overhand as well in a different manner. The two were practically making the stall guy rich as he just let them fight it out, amused by it all. Then a blond man appeared between the two with hands pushing them apart before laying down money.

"You can't play, Marco! This is our challenge!" Ace complained as their other lover decided to show up and merely ignored the two whining as he gracefully tossed three rings onto three different pegs like you were supposed to do.

"Show off," Sabo muttered as they knew Marco was known for his frisbee sport that they would still do at family gatherings and would wipe the floor and could only get a real challenge against Thatch who was on the same team.

"I'll take the phoenix." The other two who had the challenge gave short complaints as the plushie was handed over and Marco turned to walk off. Both of his other lovers pressed on either side of him. "It looks like I won, yoi."

"You weren't a part of it, though!" Ace complained and soon Marco stopped as both of his lovers moved before him with pouts.

"Let me guess, the other side of the bet was on who was topping who tonight?" A nice flush was on them both, showing eyes of denial, but very much could not voice the lie. "Then I guess I am, I expect you both to figure out who will be first." A smirk was there in amusement as Marco got his lovers to flare completely red. Ace let out a whine while covering his mouth with the back of his hand, stopping any more noise as he looked excited, and Sabo was swallowing the lump in his throat while flickering eyes to their dark-haired lover.

"Ace first," a grin was showing on Sabo at the sudden claim and the mentioned man looked to him with gritted teeth and cheeks flushing unbearably red. It was no secret Sabo loved seeing the other wither under Marco and soon Ace was moving his mouth to counter, but couldn't as he soon covered his cheeks with hands.

"Well, you're stupid!" The lame comeback showed his defeat without actually admitting to it and Sabo was grinning wider as he moved next to other to tease him more, causing Marco to chuckle in amusement. Marco loved seeing the two interact in such a manner and he hummed in delight at the thought of this all working out in his favor. Not only did he win a phoenix plush, but he also gets to have both of his lovers individually later and would most definitely make sure he gets a little show beforehand.


	55. LawLuffy - Is this your dog?

**Pairing:** LawLuffy

 **Prompt:** 'Luffy's hat flies off and he soon finds it on a dog's head and takes the little poof home' For _GreenDrkness_.

 **Rating:** K+ for pure fluff

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"Ah, hat! Wait! Wait!" The shouting was heard a young male of about twenty was running after a straw hat that floated along through the air, spinning lightly.

A whine was there from the young male with a scar under his left eye, those expressive brown eyes keeping himself trained on the precious treasure. As he noticed it coming down, it soon landed on the head of a small white dog that barked when something landed on its head. If the male remembered correctly, the type of breed of this cute poof looked to be a Pomeranian, well that's what his friend said one time when he helped groomed a few pets. He approached the dog with a grin as he greeted the small dog happily and received large dark eyes up at him in questioning.

"Hi! My name is Luffy!" The male introduced himself while kneeling far enough away and slowly held out his hand. "My hat seemed to have found you. You are such a cute poof!" The smile stayed on Luffy as the dog shifted forward, but couldn't make it far and the man moved slightly to notice the dog's collar stuck on what seemed like a wire sticking out, probably someone littering. "Oh! You are stuck? Can I help?" Luffy questioned and the dog seemed to calm somewhat, noticing nothing but a pure aura from the man and soon sat so hands could help get the dog free. "Are you a boy?" The young man asked and received small yips as the dog was happy to be free and tail shook his lower half in excitement, Luffy also took it as an agreement. "Let me see your address."

It didn't take long for Luffy to find the address and soon carried the dog with him as he didn't want the poor thing to get snatched. The young man assumed that the dog somehow got out and maybe lost, no doubt his owners were worried. Chatters were in the air as the two made their way through a nice part of the neighborhood of apartments and townhomes, Luffy amazed as he had his hat back on his head. After looking to the numbers on the tag again, Luffy found a mahogany door on a townhouse with two stories. He began knocking excitedly and then ruffled the dog's fur as the dog was wiggling around in his arms in excitement.

The door opened to show an olive skinned male with dark circles under his grey eyes, his beard looked to need to be trimmed a bit and he had a tattooed hand rubbing to the side of his face. In a mere second before Luffy could say anything, the man noticed the fluffy white dog in this stranger's arms. "Bepo?" The dog was yipping happily and started licking the male that was holding him.

"Bepo? That's his name?!" A wide grin beamed on Luffy as the man at the door stared in surprise on such a positive looking individual. "Oh, so that's your name little poof? You are a cute little poof!" The male was ruffling Bepo, who in turn was letting out excited yips and soon the owner coughed lightly to get attention. "Oh! I am sorry! I'm Luffy! I found your dog stuck on something near the park! Well, my hat found him, shishishishi!" A laugh came out as he was excited to be able to bring the dog home to his owner and actually thought this tattooed man was cool.

"My name is Law, and I appreciate you finding Bepo." The dog yipped more before was exchanged arms to lick happily at Law's jaw, the man looking unfazed. "Is there any way I can repay you?"

"Can I come over to play with Bepo?!" Luffy asked immediately and the owner stared in surprise, about to voice disagreement before Bepo was yipping with wriggles and was let down. The small dog spun around with barks at Luffy before skittering into the home. "Ah! Was that a challenge?!" Luffy laughed and soon Law sighed out as his dog paused to give him a look.

"Please come in, Luffy-ya."


	56. MarcoAceSabo - Red Riding Hood AU

**Pairing:** MarcoAceSabo

 **Prompt:** 'Little Red Riding Hood AU' For _Anon_.

 **Rating:** T to be safe (plus I should mention this leaves you with more questions than answers *grins*)

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"This is absolutely mortifying." A mutter came out of me and the man next to me adjusted his red cloak before looking to me.

"You know how the village is, they are hoping that the Wolf will leave us be to fully pass." I looked to green eyes before sighing out with arms crossing, shifting the basket hanging on my arm.

"The Wolf is said to cater to dark haired females, but 'Grandma' only trusts females. Why are we being sent, yoi?" I asked and Sabo made a shrug before tugging at his gloves, making me frown on when he tugged extra on his left one, trying to hide the scarring. No matter how many times I tried to tell him he looked amazing even with the scars, he wouldn't listen—especially after what the elders said to us both.

" _The Wolf won't bother you both with such..._ _ **attributes**_ _."_ The way they spoke I knew he was speaking of Sabo's scarring form a fire years ago and about my short life span I have. It was no wonder they were trying to hit two birds with one stone. If the information got to Grandma then it was all good and if the Wolf were to kill us then they wouldn't have to worry about wasting anything on us; not that they would.

"Anyways," I started off again while moving to the door of our hut and knew they would sanitize this place after we leave to have someone live in it that they thought to be more worthy. I knew they were waiting for me die so they could have an easier means to kick Sabo out and use his fear of fire against him. "We should head out so we have a decent amount of time to reach the home and still be daylight out."

Sabo agreed with me as we began for the edge of the woods, knowing no one would see us off like they did the others. The code name of 'Grandma' was actually someone who was part of the Sanction, a place that dealt with supernatural beings that caused trouble. I assume they thought our village was fine with no reports, but we were starting to rely on close sources and running severely low on food and other resources, the community had started relying too heavily on outside connections.

Walking along down the path that had started to be covered heavily with weeds and clovers, we kept a normal pace next to each. I had the hood on, having a matching cloak to Sabo's, and he left his down while keep an eye out. Out of the two of us, I was stronger by just a hair and Sabo was somewhat dependent with me since kids. I knew he would have been fine once I finally die, but at the same time I hated thinking I was leaving him alone. I knew that's what he feared most was to be alone and have no one to turn to. The only problem was that I have been keeping it hidden that I was getting weaker and tried hard not to let him know, but my days were running short.

A low growl brought my thoughts to a halt and we continued on, but both highly aware we were not alone anymore. It only took a few more steps before the bushes rustled before us on the side of the path and out came a large wolf, stalking and barely had been covered by the forestry. Dark fur was long enough to give the beast a good coat for the winter, but not heavy enough to weight it down. Eyes glimmered darkly with a silver lining and the large paws moved along the dirt path as the growl was lowly emitting from teeth slightly bared.

"Let us pass, Wolf." Sabo spoke firmly to show we were of male, though the beast probably already knew that. "We have no business with you." The remark was there as I watched those eyes flicker between us and land on me solely longer. I assumed it wanted me to speak, but instead began moving closer towards my direction.

A strain was in me, but I decided to hold firm as the growling stopped and Sabo was somewhat shifting nervously. When it got close in proximity, I could really tell how it was half my six foot height, but just barely at that spot. The head tilted curiously as the beast eyed me before moving to sit back and just kept its head high as it eyed me more. Eyes bore into me before it made a muffle noise in exasperation and I gave a raised eyebrow.

"Did it just laugh at me?" I asked towards Sabo who was staying in his spot with a light noise of confusion.

Before Sabo could mention something, the wolf again moved closer to me as if it was nothing more than a docile stray. It moved up closer to me to sit before moving a paw to press at my thigh and gave ears twitching a bit down with a whine. A noise of surprise was leaving Sabo as I stared to silver-like eyes in shock and slowly let a hand rise to begin rubbing to the muzzle. A huff was there from the beast before it moved to press the nose to my stomach with heavy sniffing and I made sure to keep myself firm and let the animal explore with no provoking it.

Shortly it made a huff before stalking over to sniff at Sabo more freely, most likely noticing me as not a threat. After the beast seemed satisfied of whatever it was looking for, it pulled away to sniff around at the basket hanging on my arm before growling to it while biting to the wicker. A noise left me as if to stop the wolf before it got it fully off and stalked off with it to the bushes not far. I gave a quick look to Sabo as he did the same back, not sure what to do since our whole purpose rests in that basket to take to Grandma. The tail of the beast was moving slightly as it got the basket shoved away before stalking back over while sitting back down in front of us. A whimsical look was in silver eyes as I soon sighed out with arms shifting in a shrug as I looked to Sabo.

"What now? It's obvious the Wolf doesn't want us to take the basket to our destination, yoi." I mention before Sabo crossed arms over his chest with an exasperated noise.

"I don't know…. Go back?" He suggested which earned a growl and it surprised us lightly as teeth snagged my cloak and tugged. Eyes glimmered in a serious way and gave more tugs of protest, making me stumble a few steps towards the wolf before it snapped to Sabo's cloak and tugged to it as well.

The Wolf didn't want us to go back?

I looked to Sabo after he gave way to being next to the wolf as we were on either side of it. This wolf just sat back down looking like it accomplished something and I was highly confused before carefully stroking its head. There was a tension before it relaxed with its head tilting to be scratched more along an ear. A feeling stirred in me as I soon moved to be kneeling and began ruffling the large animal that perked up before shifting to roll to its back, making Sabo stumble a bit out of the way so he wasn't knocked over. By the show, I knew immediately the wolf was a male, but merely scratched at his belly as he wagged his tail and it made everything feel like a big _joke_.

 _This animal was the big scary wolf that killed people?_

This animal that was happily taking the pets I gave him with such enthusiasm and wiggled around with noises of pure enjoyment? It made me laugh inwardly as I continued with eyes find green ones that stared in fascination before the wolf stopped and rolled with a growl down the path we just came from. We were both confused as I soon stood up and Sabo was being booty bumped by the wolf to be next to me and this beast was… was… protecting us?

"They are _my_ prey, mutt." A man mentioned and I recognized the voice before someone in a black cloak was approaching, but everything seemed familiar about him. The wolf growled with a feral tone as he moved to have us back away from the man in the cloak and gave some snaps of his jaw. Hair were standing along the back of my neck as I began to notice why the man in the cloak was familiar before letting out a shaky breath.

"It's one of the elders…" I whispered so Sabo could hear and felt as a hand gripped to my arm and we were pressed together.

"Just like the last few, you won't be able to do anything." Confusion flared through me on hearing those words before there was movement and a flurry as the wolf before us was up and then there was _skin_.

"I won't let you have them!" A light sputter was leaving Sabo as if trying to speak, but I was utterly speechless as I peered along the muscled back with deep scarring of claw marks across it in three different areas. "I won't let you take anymore souls!"

"That is not your choice, I have already marked one." That had me stiffen, knowing that the elder had to be speaking about me and would call out on his name, but wasn't sure if I was right or not. Even so, the elders became corrupt after the head one took over and they just followed him, making me wonder if they knew about this. A hand was lifted as a finger began to curl and there was a pull on me, making me stumble a couple steps.

"M-Marco!" Sabo panicked as he tried to pull back and the wolf turned to look at me with those dark eyes and I noticed freckles sprinkled along his cheeks before he moved. A flare of pain was through me as I hollered with it, "NO! NO! GET OFF MARCO!" Sabo was shouting as teeth were in my neck and there was a searing heat and I heard an angry shout.

"You will not take a prime one from me!" The elder shouted as I was able to flicker eyes to notice the man in the black cloak quickly shift forward, but the wolf released me to shift and clash with the man. Fear trembled through me as I had collapsed and Sabo was grabbing me to stay sitting up.

"Oh gods, Marco…" He was gripping to my neck as the sensations in me felt… _lighter_. There was no pain and it was like a burden was lifted from my shoulders, like I was able to breathe easier. I quickly pulled up my shirt to look at my abdomen to notice the dark markings fading away. "It's… it's disappearing…" We both looked to each other in shock as I was basically marked with death before looking to the two fighting individuals, the wolf trying to hold off the elder whose hood had fallen. It was Akainu, as I thought, but that meant he was the one who was going to kill us form how he said we were his prey. Did that mean the wolf was just the excuse needed to scare them away from this animal that was potentially trying to save others?

The only thing I could really ask out everything was, "What is going on?"


	57. MarcoAce - Musician AU

**Pairing:** MarcoAce

 **Prompt:** 'Musician AU' For _GreenDrkness_.

 **Rating:** K+

 **-o-o-o-o-**

We met over GrandLine, the infamous website for every video bloggers dream. I am one that is mainly a music channel, I either do cover of songs or I release some of my own songs where they became popular enough to sell on any music player. It took some years and I am in my late twenties, but I had a good fanbase.

One of my fans happened to be another GrandLine blogger who was more showing his travels and adventures with a head cam or using his phone. He commented on one of my videos saying how he loved it and was sharing it to his multiple media share sites that included Logue and Marinapage, two _very_ popular sites that I even had. It raised my fanbase a bit and people kept commenting on how they found me through FireFist and so I watched some of his videos too.

The guy is an adrenaline junkie and I could see him getting along with my brothers Thatch and Jiru if they ever met, so I also subscribed and 'followed' him on the sites, especially when I noticed he had already done so. It wasn't until months after the first comment that he sent another comment on a newer song I did mentioning we should collab some time. It wasn't uncommon for other members of GrandLine to collab even if it was just a type of vlog—if anything it was becoming more popular.

So, I agreed in a message to him.

It didn't take long to figure out he would be in my area in a couple weeks and we just kind of decided to see how it goes. I tried making sure I watched most of his videos to get a better idea on the guy named Ace and was highly impressed from watching older videos on how much he has gone. The days didn't take long for the days to past and I made sure my brothers didn't know so they wouldn't butt in. When Ace finally arrived at my door, he had a backpack and had his helmet in hand as I knew he took his bicycle wherever he went.

"Yo!" Seeing the guy in person was different, though videos don't change much, but I could see more definition in his features.

"Hello, come in." I offered, watching my words as even though I don't do it while singing, I still had a small tick to the end of my words, which is why I rarely did videos and would sometimes repeat scenes so it didn't show. He had no problem coming into my townhome and was looking around as I closed the door and began for my kitchen. "Do you want a drink?" I asked out as it didn't take long to get around the corner of my island since the three spaces were open.

"Yeah, I'll take a water for now!" He mentioned with a grin and was putting his bag to the side of the couch and placed the helmet down. I got us both a glass of water and he was making his way to the island counter with phone in hand. "It's good to meet you in person, Marco!"

"Same, I haven't met someone besides my father who has travelled so much." I bit my tongue at the end as I almost let the tick come out, knowing when it would want to come out, but it still escapes me if I don't pay attention.

"Yeah, I've always wanted to travel! It took some time but I found a way to make some offhand cash to start out, but then I just went for it and did odd jobs while exploring!" Ace mentioned as he sat to a barstool, setting his phone down on the counter top and took the glass I offered.

"I would love to hear about the places," I smiled to him while leaning on the counter. I was finding a comfort zone and figured we could start with something easy enough.

"Oh man, then let me tell you about where I just came back from since I haven't posted about it yet! I was in Matahli and—!" Ace continued on as I listened with inputs and felt myself relaxing more around him.

Ace is a very easygoing person and could tell how town people would be so good to him, everything about him screamed _kind_. Our conversation began to smooth out more as we moved to my couch to talk and switched topics on many things including the vlog. I got so comfortable though that I began slipping with my speech, but acted like it didn't happen and tried to cover myself.

"I don't think I could sing a foreign song, yoi. It seems like something that may be a bit out of my range."

As he stared with eyebrows furrowed, I gave a confused look on what he was looking at and before I could mention anything else, he spoke. "Why are you holding that back?"

"What?" I asked with a frown and he shifted lightly with a slight shrug.

"The speech tick you have."

"I don't know what you are talking about," I bit my tongue to stop said speech tick and he seemed to notice.

"That thing you stopped," he pointed out while I frowned and rubbed to my chin with the back of my hand. "Like, it's cool and unique and what helps make you… well, _you_." A soft chuckle left me at hearing that since I have figured out Ace is the most open-minded person I have met.

"Thanks, but it's just better that way." I merely told him before shifting on the couch and pointing to the camera on the coffee table. "We should do something, at least." Ace looked to drop it like I wanted, but didn't seem to completely let it go as he had that look.

"Sounds good," he was already moving to set up the equipment as I moved to get the lighting. Once getting everything ready, he had the camera playing and I started like I usually did.

"This is Phoenix," I smile as Ace next to me bumped against my shoulder on the couch with a grin.

"And FireFist!" He cheered, making me chuckle as he put an arm over my shoulder with a grin to the camera brightening. "Didn't think we would collab, huh?!"

"It is an unlikely combo," I mention and he complained with a rock of us before pulling away with hands clapping.

"Makes it all the better! Now let's convince you to do a foreign song!" A sigh left me with an eyeroll and he laughed while we continued to chatter.

Our vlog ended up getting more hits than one of our videos combined and we began to collab more—causing the fans to go crazy.

And Ace _may_ have convinced me to do a foreign song.


	58. LuffyAce - Mine

**Pairing:** LuffyAce

 **Prompt:** #188"Mine." NSFW prompts. For _Anon_.

 **Rating:** M for mature content

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Cheeks were flushed, not that either male could tell from the dark confining space they dove into almost an hour ago to hide from the teacher. The only reason they stayed in spot with Ace laying along the bottom and his kouhai on top was because the teacher was relentless to linger too close, so they decided to stay until closer to night to sneak out.

The only problem was that they both were harboring repressed emotions for the other, though Luffy was probably more expressive than his senpai. Being stuck in such a situation made it unbearably hot and they tried not to move too much, plus the way Luffy moved caused too much friction for Ace as the younger classmate was too close to his groin. Ace had promised himself not to delve into anything with the other, mainly not wanting to get into trouble, though Luffy's guardian Shanks showed no issue with him and gave approval in the most idiotic way that had the older teen blushing fiercely and wanting to slap the crap out of the guardian.

Some time was passing as they kept mostly quiet and only whispered once in a while when Luffy would peer out, but the teacher for history was stalking around sill. Smoker was very persistent when it came to troublemakers, especially the two in the container.

A hand placed over Ace's fluttering heart as he held back a groan from the last wiggle the younger male did, trying to control his teenage hormones that activate at the simplest of things. Another wiggle was there, making Ace curse and complain, "Stop moving, Lu." It was a harsh whisper before there was a shift of a hand to be next to his head and then he heard breathing closer.

"It's hot, Ace." The complaint was there, making Ace roll his eyes and trying to calm himself down as he thought the other was on verge to kiss him, which would have left him more conflicted than ever.

"Just a little longer…" The older student commented as they stayed quiet so he could hear for the teacher before there was another rock of the body above him, making him lowly groan.

"Well, we could pass the time better." Luffy mentioned as he could feel the racing heart under his palm and couldn't help but let his hormonal thoughts take over, especially after that groan and ever slight rock of hips.

"what?" Confusion was there before Luffy grinned in joy that he was able to take the upper-hand on this situation. The younger student shifted legs before making sure he was rocking more noticeably with his member, noticing the twitch against him. "W-Wait… hold on, Lu…" The nervous tone wasn't denying anything, but did seem confused before groaning as the motion was continued. The palm resting on Ace's chest pressed and he bit his lip to hold back his shattering resolve of not doing anything.

"Mine," the word was out in a whisper as Ace wished he could see Luffy's face when he said that. "Ace is mine."


	59. ShanksAce - You're in trouble now

**Pairing:** ShanksAce

 **Prompt:** #168"You're in trouble now." Nsfw prompts. For _Anon_.

 **Rating:** M for mature content!

 **-o-o-o-o-**

The fact that Ace was able to dress so nicely in a suit was nice for when they went out, but Shanks was anticipating for when they got home later. Their bickering always got him hyped up, liking his hot-headed lovers fire and knew how playful he could be. So, after the fancy party—that Ace hates to attend—he was able to fully appreciate when his lover undressed while he sat on the bed with his jacket already off and enjoyed the freckled male in just his button up shirt.

"Those parties are stupid." The words left Ace in annoyance as he walked up to his lover, already seeing those grey eyes show desire.

"As always, but we have to play nice for the company. Benny says so anyways." The redhead mentioned while enjoying hands that touched along his thighs and soon pushed him back onto the bed. "Then again, I feel like they get you more riled up than anything else." A smirk lined Shanks's lips as he enjoyed the rocking of his lover, who was unbuttoning his shirt and had a flush to cheeks.

"Don't be stupid, I hate blue bloods." Ace mumbled as he tentatively got the shirt undone and soon quivered with a low moan when a hand was lining gently along his inner thigh. His hips moved subconsciously, not fulling understanding how Shanks could be so catering with just one arm, but he wasn't complaining. The hand was moving along skin to reach back more to grip onto one of his butt cheeks and received raised eyebrows from the redhead.

"Ace… are you wearing any underwear?" Red flared beneath those freckles on cheeks and Shanks felt his body pump in desire as he eyed his lover with half lidded eyes. "Oh, you're _so_ in trouble now."


	60. SaboAce - You're so beautiful

**Pairing:** SaboAce

 **Prompt:** "You're so beautiful." (bonus for an insecure Ace) NSFW prompts. For _Anon_.

 **Rating:** M for mature content

 **-o-o-o-o-**

A hand smoothed along freckled skin, the body arched and fingers trailing along the sternum as small whines were heard. Sabo watched his lover squirm lightly as he just settled within the tight space and enjoyed seeing the shivers causing nipples to harden again. Green eyes skimmed along the chest that shook in gasping breaths and muscles began relaxing at the pause to adjust, but as those hands moved to partially cover a flushed face—it made Sabo feel the desire to ravish the dark-haired male below him.

"You're so beautiful, Ace…" The blond commented and immediately received the same response he did regularly. Hands completely covered over the face, barely letting Sabo see as teeth bit the bottom lip in a nervous antic. "I could stay like this all day…" The tone was sweet and gentle as he slowly began rolling hips, causing small whimpers to leave Ace at the feel. "View you all day in every little thing you do…"

"S-Sabo…" The name came out nervously in a shy manner as Ace was never used to someone complimenting him so much as the blond did. "I-I'm not– _nnhmmm_ ~!" A moan hummed out before a small gasp as his hands were grasped to be pulled away and lips caressed along fingers. Green eyes danced in passion as he viewed his lover and received a moan of relief as Ace couldn't deny it.

When Sabo looked at him like that… he really did feel beautiful.


	61. MarcoAceSabo - Praise Kink

**Pairing:** MarcoAceSabo

 **Prompt:** 'Ace with a praise kink' For _Anon_.

 **Rating:** T

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Marco and Sabo were always high school sweethearts, but as they got to college going to the same place as each of their majors could be in the same place; they met Ace. The outgoing male happened to be around their age, in between their birthdays actually, and the guy just clicked with them perfectly. Ace had first invited Sabo out to go play at the local arcade and that's when Sabo found out that Ace took a different path than his friends and drifted apart from them as they were too busy at a different university all the way across the state. So, as they hung out more, it of course had Sabo introducing his boyfriend.

Ace was slightly dense—it seems—when it came to relationships, both blonds had noticed almost immediately though in a way where Ace hardly noticed when others flirted with him. Of course, when they dropped nicknames or chaste kisses and small caresses for each, Ace never complained once and acted as if it was the most normal thing he had ever seen. The couple were a bit surprised because most people needed a minute to register it all before seeing more of them being lovey-dovey. As Ace showed to be more than a trust worthy friend, they began growing closer with him and he said that he never felt like a third wheel when with them. If anything, the blonds put attention to the dark-haired male the most and that caused the couple to have a serious discussion.

They wanted to see if Ace was possibly interested in males.

It was more starting out as a means of maybe trying a threesome, both blonds had discussed it off and on for some time, but felt too possessive over the other. Though, with Ace in mind, they felt it was something they could try as long as their friend was okay with it. So, after some steady coaxing, they got him to reveal on his sexuality as they wanted to be sure before asking.

"I'm not about gender, it's just how I feel with the person or persons." Ace said after the question finally raised to the occasion at a local pizzeria and the dark-haired male merely continued eating. The blonds were surprised at the claim and how he even pluralized the word.

It was worth a shot.

"Would you be interested in a threesome?" Marco asked boldly and the slice Ace just picked up stopped as he stared to the blonds.

"With who?" The question came back and Sabo smacked a hand to his own face in exasperation, thinking it should be obvious.

"With us." Marco signaled him and his boyfriend calmly, noticing dark eyes flickering between them in slight confusion.

"You both _want_ to sleep with me?" It was a serious question as the slice of pizza was lowered slightly and Ace tilted his head.

"Yes." Both blonds answered in unison without hesitation before Ace gazed at them both with a slight flush going to cheeks as he realized he was good enough for them both to want him. Not wanting to be too obvious on how that affected him, he shrugged.

"Sure," the pizza slice found his mouth as he continued eating and hadn't noticed how shocked the two blonds were. Blue eyes met green ones as they shared a smile of pure excitement that their request was agreed with.

They waited until the weekend so that they didn't burden anyone where they couldn't go to class. Marco and Sabo knew to be careful as they were sure either Ace hasn't had sex in a while or was a first timer. It was hardly brought up on which one Ace was as they were more focused on everything else. They all decided that the blonds' apartment was the best option as Ace still lived in a dorm and that might make his roommate uncomfortable. Not only that, but the bed was bigger at Marco and Sabo's place.

"I heard you scored close to top on your test this time around," Marco began as they decided to get more comfortable with a snack. Ace noticed it was him he was talking to and he nodded while munching on the small square sandwich. "That's great, you did awesome this time!" The praise came out with a smile, making Ace blink a few times before his stomach was curling with a nice warmth, a light flush going over freckled cheeks like every other time it happened.

"Th-thanks, but Sabo helped me study." He mentions, ignoring that he liked how when either one of the blonds commented on his achievements, even if they are small things; ranging from haircuts to tests to even winning a game.

"You have been doing good with our study lessons," another curl was there in Ace as he bashfully looked away and Sabo seemed to finally click. Every past praise they did seem to gain a reaction and it had increasingly got more flustering for the dark-haired male over time. A smile was there on Sabo's lips, "You hardly need my help. You're so smart, Ace. Especially with how your methods are so unique." A hand began brushing through dark hair as Ace tried to hide behind his cup and was increasingly getting redder, not able to speak or his voice may betray him. Green eyes flickered to meet Marco's gaze of questioning before he was smirking as if he read Sabo's mind easily.

"I also heard you have the highest run time, that's really impressive, yoi." Marco continued on as Ace was slightly trembling and it was evident he was enjoying the praises. Marco moved to stand up and Sabo was moving the cup away from Ace who was a bit confused, but kept quiet with him biting his bottom lip. "Come on," blue eyes watched as dilated pupils from dark eyes found him and was soon helping Ace to stand. Sabo was up as well with his head coming closer to have his lips to Ace's ear.

"I can't wait to reward you," a low groan left Ace as he was already flustered to the point of lightly panting with quivering lips. This wide grin was on Sabo as he skimmed lips along the sun-kissed skin and was gaining light whimpers.

Marco watched as their dark-haired friend was aroused by the words alone and couldn't help but to lean in for lips hovering over quivering ones. "You deserve so many rewards and we will give you them all, even if it's not all today." The returned moan was there and both blonds knew that they weren't about to let Ace go after this.


	62. MarcoAce - Genderswap AU

**Pairing:** MarcoAce (MarkoAnn)

 **Prompt:** 'Genderswap AU' For _Anon_.

 **Rating:** K+ for fluffy goodness

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"What about her?" Hearing my brother ask that made me roll eyes again as he always enjoyed that we had this in common.

"Thatch, I am not a skirt chaser just because I like girls too, yoi." I comment as I sat up and shifted my upper body as my bra was sitting weird. If I could find a moment I would readjust my breasts to fit better, but I don't like to in public unless it gets too uncomfortable.

"You're no fun," he whined in complaint and soon made a noise of interest. "Fine, I'm off." A breath left me before a hand grabbed my arm and I was dragged up from my spot. "Come on, be my wing-man." This groan left me as I was up and walking with him after he let go.

I fixed my shorts that barely went past finger tips and enjoyed that the weather was good enough for my favorite gladiator sandals that strapped to mid-calf. My top is of a purple short-sleeved, button up shirt that was unbutton down to the middle of my sternum to show the frilly white tank top and my cleavage was noticeable. It would always be noticeable with my size being a D, borderline DD. It was a curse if anything for my back and that I kept in shape enough to have a more average size body, but it seemed like it was lies when they said working out usually lowers your cup size.

"Yo!" Thatch was greeting someone who was wearing black shorts that went to mid-thigh, orange belts strapping around and one side wasn't even in the loops. Her yellow tank top was one that exposed her back that is sun-kissed with freckles splatter along lightly and the string tied there was proof she wore a bikini top instead of bra. As she turned to see who was talking to her, dark hair was more noticeably up in a high ponytail-unlike my blonde hair that I had shaved on one side and all my hair was parted to one side. Freckles were more noticeable on her cheeks as dark eyes found us and it was like it was the end for me when she smiled, locking eyes with me.

"Ah? Do I know you two?" She asked while fully turning, making it interesting how a sporty looking girl could be wearing black wedges that were ankle height.

"I'm Thatch and this is my sister, Marko." I made a nod of my head as I kept my usual stoic appearance and she grinned widely.

"I'm Ann, and this is Izo." A thumb was there as someone moved from behind her to show a thin woman wearing a floral jumpsuit that are popular this year and looked good on her. A fan fluttered at a makeup face, making me realize this Izo being one of those that did it flawlessly.

"Do you girls want to go to the docks?" Thatch continued, making me lightly roll eyes before Ann was telling her friend it would be fun. Izo reluctantly agreed before we started our way to the docks, Ann immediately found next to me with a grin.

"Let's go on the Pirate ship ride! I heard it gets you wet!" Ann mentioned excitedly as Izo had compromised on being beside her friend and I knew my brother was a little jealous, but didn't comment.

"I'd rather stay dry," Izo mentioned and soon Ann complained before she had arms around one of mine.

"Marko will go on it with me, right?" A grin was up to me and it caused flutters in my chest as all I could think was how _cute_ she was.

"It sounds fun." The words left me with no filter, especially since I wasn't usually one for rides that could make me be soaked for the rest of the day. Though, as Ann cheered, I couldn't bring myself to even regret my decision and knew Thatch would be teasing me later.


	63. MarcoAceSabo - Sex Tape

**Pairing:** MarcoAceSabo

 **Prompt:** 'Sabo and Ace making a sex tape for Marco' For _Anon_.

 **Rating:** M for MATURE CONTENT

 **-o-o-o-o-**

" _Come on, baby," a moan sputtered from red plump lips and pupils shown to be full blown with lust. "I know you can do louder," a harsh thrust caused the male laying out to jolt with a cry of pleasure and was trembling as he shifted and the wiggles showed he was trying to grind back against the other._

Marco stared to his laptop, full attention as he was surprised to get an email from his lover Sabo–which is no surprise as Ace hardly checked his or really know how to send an email out since he isn't tech savvy. It was merely labelled 'enjoy alone, love' and some x's and o's followed with both names attached. So, when he got finished with the meeting as he is stuck for the conference for five days and went back to his hotel room, he was surprised with a video of his two boyfriends having sex. They made a sex tape for Marco and he was already partially through it, knowing they had to of done it yesterday or the day prior as it was edited to change angles.

 _It showed of Sabo holding a camera down at the dark-haired lover who was trying to keep himself sane and hands were to his sides to grip sheets. "Look at you, being so good with rocking back. You're doing great, baby." Sabo praised while moving the camera in his hand to the side, not too concerned as the new angle was from the camera by the bed to have a full view._

" _S-Sabo," a whimper was there from Ace as he couldn't come with the ring around his cock._

" _Now, now… you know Marco loves when you beg." A smirk was there as Sabo moved hands to run along trembling thighs and watched his lover twitch from the soft sensations, whimpering more as he craved it all. Hands smoothed along the glistening body, going over sides and was soon resting them into the mattress and leaned over. It caused his cock to press deeper into Ace, putting delicious pressure to his lover's prostate, and green eyes watched as the other shook more with a gasp. Lips skimmed a freckle cheek and soon moved the hand-held camera to the side as Ace was looking to it._

The new angle was switched smoothly and azure eyes widened as he was faced with Ace's aroused face and how much of a complete hot mess he has become. Marco was situating in his bed, his cock pressing against the bottom of his laptop uncomfortably as he couldn't help but be stimulated by such a sight.

 _Faint whispers were there, lips being seen moving from the blond in the other's ear and dark eyes widened. They soon half lidded as Sabo began moving and kissing along Ace's neck to go with his steady thrusts. "A-Aah, M-Marco…"_

The moan of his name made Marco jerk and somewhat sit up in attention as he was surprised by it. Not only that, but the moans didn't stop and kept coming with his name spilling. It didn't take long for Marco to majorly feel his gut tighten and he was on the verge of ripping his own pants off to masturbate to the sight. Not that he wasn't going to anyways, but held out since it had some length to the video–making him wonder if it had a whole different part of a different moment.

" _M-Marco! I-I aah-haa~! Please, I n-need to come! A-Aaah!" Ace was throwing his head back with beautiful moans rolling from his tongue and the scene flickered to show how his body arched and trembled in regard to the harsh thrusts picking up. "A-Aaah! Nhh~! L-Let me come! A-Aaah! Marco, aah~!"_

Oh gods, Marco couldn't wait to get home and praise them both.


	64. MarcoAce - If you're bored

**Pairing:** MarcoAce

 **Prompt:** #181 "If you're bored; Wanna have sex?" For _Anon_.

 **Rating:** T for hints

 **-o-o-o-o-**

It wasn't uncommon to have a moment to rest up, but since they have both been working hard over this recent agreement of combining businesses they hadn't actually had a day off. For three months almost straight, Marco had been working with another business man from Akagami's company named Ace. They at first had their differences, but once breaking past that hard exterior, Marco found the trusted side of Ace. The fireball knew how to get you to fully understand that he needed to trust you before you would see him as a friend, so it definitely flickered over a few days time after a month and Marco had been pleasantly surprised.

And quite attracted to that side of Ace.

Though, he kept everything professional and made sure to not show that side, but it was evident of something there. Even Shanks, Ace's boss, would tease the dark-haired male to no end over the phone and he could clearly hear the man over the phone, but feign he didn't for the sake of Ace and his beat red cheeks. Now, things cooled off for a moment and they sat in the small seating area of his office.

"How did we get nothing for today?" Ace asked out in disbelief and was noticing his blond companion looking to his phone in slight interest. Lips pursed as Marco was somewhat ignoring him and he decided to mess with him. "If you're bored," words began as he still didn't get eyes and continued, "wanna have sex?" Dark eyes watched as eyebrows twitched and azure eyes flickered up to him in curiosity.

"At the office?" Marco merely asked and noticed red spread to cheeks as the dark-haired man wasn't expecting that answer. Nonetheless, he showed not to back down and gave a snarky show of his lips.

"What? Not part of your fantasy?" The cocky remark bounced back and got a smirk while the blond leaned back in his chair. A hand raised as the other place his phone to the table next to him and then fingers curled.

"Want to make it part of it?"


	65. MarcoAce - Your Eyes

**Pairing:** MarcoAce

 **Prompt:** #58 "OH MY GOD YOUR EYES!"

 **Rating:** K+

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking!" A voice perked up as I had just been rammed into and we both lost our books to the ground. It was a dark-haired male, noticing that he was one of the new guys and I had been told he had an obsession with the color red. That would be nice if I could see that color and all.

"It's alright, it was an accident…" A monotone left me as I kneel to begin helping and people around us were snorting in amusement of what happened or just kept going. Our friends weren't even helpful as they stood on each side with chatters of this _Ace_ being hasty when getting places and my name was thrown out as a person who spaced out a lot–which made me roll eyes. We were gathering our things, him having less and helped gathering with mine and as he handed it over, I looked to that freckled face with him seeming to have paint on his face–not uncommon when having art class. Books along with his hands found mine and suddenly a bursting was there as I noticed the swirling of something filling in some of the paint in a faint tone.

 _Red?_

"OH MY GOD YOUR EYES!" The shout startled me as I felt my eyes widen and then his hands were grabbing my face as he gazed wide eyed to me. "Blue! Blue!" Shock was in me as this pure bliss was there in seeing the color of my eyes before I realized that what I was _really_ seeing is…

"Red…" I muttered as I looked to his face more and then I could hear the gossip around us with our friends asking if we were serious. "Please let go of my face…" I felt my voice strain as heat went to my cheeks and he complained with a frown.

"No way! I thought I would never get to see the sky or ocean!" It was interesting on everything and then something occurred to him as he looked to me before he pulled me forward and my eyes widened as lips were to mine. A chorus of gasps were there from other students, but I focused on the fact that the red deepened and seemed to settle into place more. Hands moved me back and I just stared in shock while he grinned with eyes staring right to mine. "Gods, your eyes are beautiful."

Oh, by the Maiden, this guy was going to be the death of me.


	66. MarcoAce - Daddy Kink

**Pairing:** MarcoAce

 **Prompt:** 'Daddy Kink? (I love your little one fic)' For _Anon_.

 **Rating:** M for MATURE CONTENT

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"Don't move your hands, little one…" A groan left my lips as I kept hands above and behind my head as I was sitting on the couch with no shirt on. My shorts were undone and my erection throbbed in my bikini briefs for attention. A low moan left me as I watched as Marco teased along my abs with feathered touches of his fingertips.

"Marco," I whined lightly as I tried wiggling hips to have more of his touch and he viewed me with eyes flickering in delight at my shaking body, yearning for him to do more. Hands moved to touched along my thighs and I let out a breathy gasp as he moved forward to kiss along a pectoral. Lips nipped along my skin with me attentively watching and soon found my nipple as he licked and sucked to it lightly, making me tremble with a moan.

"Do you want me to suck you, Ace?" The question had me whine in need and he pulled away to soon lean against me with lips near mine.

" _Mmnnn_ , M-Marco…" I let out a small plea with lips trembling near his and those eyes showed curiosity for me to continue. "Please, h-help me come." I spoke breathlessly and this pride was there dancing in his eyes as he pulled back with a hum.

"Help? You didn't specify, little one." I gave a curious look on what was entailed and he soon stood up, making me whine lightly. Fingers were under my chin and thumb pulling at my bottom lip as he smirked. "Move forward, but keep hands behind your head, yoi." He spoke deeply and this thrill started spiking through my veins, following as he said since he usually had something in mind that led to more fun. After reaching the edge, the grip tightened to direct my face up before he moved his other hand to grip at my wrists. "What do you want, little one?" My heart was racing and only fueled more as I realized my height for the other, already knowing he _knew_ I would want something like this.

"I want you in my mouth, Marco…" I told him seriously and earned fingers rubbing under my chin in praise as he coaxed me.

"Are you sure it's not me you want on you?" The question was there and I shook my head before being able to shove my face into his crouch, making him jerk. A moan was there from him and his arousal twitched in its confines as he made sure to still in place for me. "Ace," a raspy breath was there with a firmer grip to my wrists and I began mouthing him through the clothes with heated breaths and then there was a hand in my hair. "You're such a good boy…" My head was pulled back and I was panting heavily while looking up with an innocent look.

"Marco, I want to make you come with my mouth…"

And that settled everything.


	67. MarcoAceThatch - What you do to me

**Pairing:** MarcoAceThatch

 **Prompt:** "You have no idea what you do to me" For _Anon_.

 **Rating:** M it's borderline

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Thatch and Ace were always playful in their banters, always finding them wrestling around. Though, it was nice to hear as the two had fun and once a thud was there with groaning, I decided to go stop it for now. Making my way to the gaming room since the second bedroom got turned into for that so we could have a living room not crowded by game systems and merchandise from their favorite games. When I was about to the open door, I could hear a low whimper of begging, making my pulse pick up.

"You have no idea what you do to me…" Thatch had said that in a husky way and a moan was from our younger lover, making me soon move to lean against the doorway. The two had been wrestling for some time and it was interesting how Thatch had pinned the other with hands holding to one another, groins rocking against each other. Ace laid out flushed as he seemed to be caught off guard as he could very much be a cocky tease who will torture you to no end.

"Nnnhh, Thatch… so s-slow~!" The whine was there making the auburn haired male laugh, covering my snort, and leaned down to kiss at a freckled cheek.

"Impatient~!" It was teasing back and I knew they could egg each other on all day to build up their frustrations, enjoying do so as sometimes I wouldn't feel up for things. Then again, it gets me going when the two would play in front of me. Amber eyes found me, Thatch smirking before shifting their hands out more before curling Ace with his body to press harder against the dark-haired male. Jerks left him with a moan and I smirked in amusement before letting out a breath.

"Strip him, yoi." Ace was startled at my voice before Thatch began laughing while moving hands to tug on dark cargo shorts.

"Of course~!"


	68. MarcoAceSabo - What a pretty sight

**Pairing:** MarcoAceSabo

 **Prompt:** "What a pretty sight" additionally: lingerie.' For _Anon_.

 **Rating:** M

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Marco wasn't sure how he got roped into this, but then he remembers that he lost this time around. Well, he didn't lose on purpose, his boyfriends wouldn't stop distracting the fuck out of him. The teasing was raising in him and by the time they finished the game, he had lost with sexual tension blooming through him.

Which is very evident in what he was wearing.

Ace favored his blue scarf that Sabo had gotten him one year for his birthday and had that tied around his waist with the tie on his hip. A pair of dark blue lacy underwear were on him, barely containing his erection, and was that of a thong, the string bothering him between his butt cheeks. Blue eyes gaze to himself in the mirror of the bathroom as he knew his two lovers were waiting for him before he smirked as he glanced to their bathroom closet that held a box of things they sometimes use.

After getting what he needed, he began to head for the bedroom with a hand behind his back with a tight grip to the leather handle. A smirk was on him as he knew this was good enough and opened the door to step in the doorway while leaning to the frame with a sultry look at the other two.

"Yes~!" Ace agreed wholeheartedly at the sash being incorporated and Sabo let out a slight whine.

"You half-assed it." The teasing was there as the two were on the bed in their pajama pants still, but very much enjoying the sight. A chortle left Marco in amusement as he sauntered over, making Ace clap in a cheer before the older blond stood before the two others.

As they both looking to move, Marco brought his hand out and snapped the riding crop in between them both making them startled. Seeing dark eyes dilate in excitement made him smirk wider while Sabo was looking terrified and _excited_ at the sudden development. They both knew how Marco could get when bringing in the whips into play and both gulped while legs were somewhat shifted apart to show how they _very much_ enjoyed this.

"Pants down," Marco commented while bringing the riding crop up to his neck to let it tap. Ace didn't hesitate as the eyes were to him and was already on hands and knees bent over for the older male. Blue eyes flicked to the other who groaned in anticipation of his own order and it made Marco grin. "What a pretty sight…"


	69. MarcoAceSabo - Your Scars

**Pairing:** MarcoAceSabo

 **Prompt:** 'Sabo trying to hide his scars from his lovers. Ace doesn't give a damn and Marco has a secret fetish.' For _Anon_.

 **Rating:** K+

 **-o-o-o-o-**

It was evident that Sabo _hated_ his scars with a passion and tried anything to cover them up, even make-up, but that was so tedious. So, he grew out his hair and wore clothes that covered them and even pants as he had a little bit lingering on his shin. The one thing he hated most was that when he stayed over with his boyfriends as he had yet to move in with them, especially since he has been holding back on being naked around them–which is getting harder by each day. They never pressured him, but always invited him over and was lucky that Marco's home was so cool he could get away with a shirt, but Ace's always tried to make the place hot.

Like right now he was sweating up a storm, but didn't want to remove his long sleeve shirt or change from pants to shorts. He didn't have anything else to wear since his clothes were all being washed, since Ace 'forgot'. It wasn't too much of a surprise, but he was trying to hide his discomfort, but then again, he was almost like an open book to them.

"You look hot, 'Bo." Ace commented while crawling over to his mentioned boyfriend as he had been on the floor and was now to Sabo, who is sitting on the couch. Marco had gone to check on the clothes and move them to the dryer while they were figuring out what to do; a video game or a movie? Arms found legs and dark eyes peered up into green ones that made the blond shift to have hair somewhat tilt into his face. This frustrated noise left Ace as he reached to grab at the shirt and soon shoved it up while pressing Sabo back. A startled noise was there, not expecting it before feeling cool air along his torso and was fearing the reaction.

Ah?

Sabo watched as his boyfriend was blowing with his head moving to get the cool air along him. "You are going to overheat, stupid." It was concern in the tone and the blond was confused on why he hadn't commented on the blaring obvious scarring on his left side of his upper body.

"Ace?" The light question left Sabo as he soon noticed the dark -haired male stopped and gave a curious look and a hum of questioning. "Doesn't… doesn't m-my scars…?" Ace blinked a few times with a slight glance to the chest before him and then found green orbs again.

"What about them? Besides the fact that Marco would have his mouth all over them if he saw them. He's got like this scar fetish." Ace had let go of the shirt to put hands out in a shrug and Sabo was shocked before hearing sputtering.

"Ace!" Marco had come back in with teeth gritted and got a chuckle from the freckled face male.

"But you _love_ the scars on my thighs~!" Hearing that surprised Sabo as he didn't know the other had scars, never noticing them as the other usually wore shorts or boxer briefs. A flush showed on Marco, green eyes noticing as their older boyfriend gave small denials and Sabo felt grateful.

Maybe he could love his body a little better?


	70. MarcoAce - Role play

**Pairing:** MarcoAce

 **Prompt: '** Ace wants to try role play with Marco.' For _Anon_.

 **Rating:** T, almost M

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Ace had wanted to role play with his boyfriend, but with them still fairly new in their relationship and having commander duties put things on a strain. Not only that, but he didn't want to have Marco think he was weird like Thatch–who would vocalize his fantasies about random women. The second commander wasn't like that, but really wanted to try something out with the other so he finally buckled down after contemplating and getting worried questions from his lover.

"I wanna try role playing." It was a simple sentence and seeing those blue eyes stare in a blank stare didn't help before a smirk showed.

"Sure, yoi. How about I pick out the outfit and I will make sure we are not interrupted?" The question and the fact that he was okay with it had Ace nodding with a grin, feeling anticipated.

It was a couple days before Marco told the second commander to head to their room and get dressed up, following up soon. What Ace didn't expect was the outfit chosen and had nervously put it on in embarrassment. He was extremely nervous after getting the clothes on, but was proud that he seemed to catch the hang of the shoes. Ace glanced to the mirror, a bit embarrassed as he was dressed as one of the nurses, probably something improvised on since they weren't close to an island to get something else. The leopard print looked ridiculous, but he had to admit that his butt looked nice with heels on to perk it up.

The door started to open, the second commander already noticing who it was and moved to stand with hands to his hips. As Marco stepped in and noticed the other, he was grinning with a sultry look and the younger male kept his composure. "You're late for your checkup." Ace claimed while flawlessly moving in heels in a saunter up to the other that was raising eyebrows in surprise, blue orbs looking to legs. The second commander pushed the door closed before tapping a chin to have Marco gazing to his face. "Eyes up here, pretty boy." A smirk was there from Ace as he wasn't going to let the other have all the fun. Pulling away, he began making his way back towards the bed, feeling eyes to his ass and soon turned easily with a foot back and a hand out. "Come sit down, Commander Marco."

A low cooing left the blond with pupils dilated and was grinning with excitement practically rolling off of him. "Right away, nurse."


	71. MarcoAceSabo - Alchemist

**Pairing:** MarcoAceSabo

 **Prompt:** "I'm an alchemist, and you're my ever-so-patient assistant who finds me the random ingredients I ask for, I really need to find a way to thank you." Au'For _Anon_.

 **Rating:** K+

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Marco loved ever since Sabo came along that his job got easier and doubled in productivity. The man with sharp green eyes and golden locks hiding his elven ears, showed up one day and offered assistance and hoped for a place to stay in return. It was evident that he had ran away from somewhere, the burn mark was still a fresh scar and he found out it lengthened to his torso as well, but never commented. A salve Marco had made helped with the scar and noticed how happy the other had been since it began to fade the scar. It would never disappear fully, but it helped feel like the assistant wasn't burdened.

They had been together in his home just off a well-traveled path, away from the town enough that it would take a few hours to reach the home, for almost a year. Marco felt like he needed to find a way to thank Sabo for assisting in helping him finding random ingredients for his alchemy practice. Most ingredients were close by, but Sabo had proved to even retrieve a giant's toe, so Marco knew he was exceptional.

Of course, when the blond with blue eyes found his sights on a dark-haired freelance rogue, then he knew what to do. The male's name is Ace, he was looking for some extra work and either accepted pay or lodging for a few days until he had enough to travel on. Being unorthodox, Marco had already planned to convince the rogue to stay to help keep Sabo company on trips and maybe gather rarer items that rest a little ways. Usually he would go with Sabo, but sometimes even then they needed another with them.

Marco's plan worked noticeably well as Ace got along with both blonds and was great company. Though, now he had to worry about how to thank both of them for being there to not only gather ingredients, but just being company in general. So, instead of letting him impulses get the better of him, he asked them both one night and the two looked at one another before back to him.

"A bigger bed to fit all of us?" Ace grinned in anticipation, not even hesitating on the question while the other gave a nervous smile. Surprise was on the alchemist and soon felt himself clear his throat with heat trying to rush to cheeks.

"I will think about it, yoi." The replied had the two smiling before cheering with hands clapping together before fingers twined and then their opposite hands found Marco's. The older blond swallowed as he began to realize how much he dug himself into, but he noticed an anticipated coil in his stomach.

Marco really needed to gift them more often.


	72. LawLuffy - Mafia AU

**Pairing:** LawLuffy

 **Prompt: '** Mafia AU' For _yuidesu_.

 **Rating:** K+ mostly

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"We are in a partnership with Traffy!"

His group wasn't too happy about his decision to join up with Law, but he already knew about the things he had delved into. They both sat down with discussions of a partnership for their territories, also placing himself in a neutral stance with Whitebeards territory as they were on good terms with the Strawhats. Luffy had been excited to meet the Hearts leader and knew he had just pulled away from the Dressrosa territory led under Doflamingo. They took the land on the other side of Foosha where the Strawhats resided–giving a distance.

"Are you sure about this, Luffy?" A man with green hair smoothed back and a scar over an eye had asked. The green eye viewed his leader in slight scrutiny of such a decision without him present, but also knew when Luffy was being observant or not. "He doesn't have the best background." Zoro continued to clarify his concern as the others were festering in shock at the news and were skeptical.

"It's okay, Zoro. I trust him." Dark eyes peered to his second in command and immediately the green haired man knew his boss was speaking the truth.

"Very well," the reply came back while straightening himself from his slightly leaned position. As he was back to where he was, Law had come back in and placed a hand to the small of Luffy's back, making a green eye twitch. "Though, I would like to forewarn our new partners to keep his hands to himself." Zoro claimed sternly with a glare of protectiveness over his boss; his respect for his friend running deep, but not too deep that crossed a line, just enough that showed he would hurt anyone who hurt his best friend.

"I do apologize, do you wish for me to remove my hand, Luffy-ya?" Law asked with grey eyes flickering over the other who beamed a grin up at him.

"I don't mind!" Luffy spoke out with a laugh and soon patted to his best friend. "It's alright, Zoro! Traffy is our friend now!" The cheer was there as the leader was happy to have such a cool person along with them and Zoro cooled himself with a watchful gaze. Law already showed his interest and the second in command would make sure that his boss would tell him about approval before he would step back.


	73. MarcoAce - Mafia AU

**Pairing:** MarcoAce

 **Prompt: '** Mafia AU' For _yuidesu_.

 **Rating:** T for implied things and angst

 **-o-o-o-o-**

It was technically forbidden with their ranking, but lips never could cease as bodies were pressed along each other and enjoying the high of their activity. A soft moan was there as Ace soon let those lips kiss along his neck and how they carefully didn't make any markings.

If anything, the dark-haired male hated the sneaking around, but Marco had asked for it since most would think he was swayed by Ace. It wasn't too much of a ranking difference, but even if Ace had some means to pass along orders as commander with seven others, Marco will always be the right-hand man. The blond's word came second to Whitebeards and if the boss wasn't around, you listened to Marco. It was plain and simple.

It wasn't long before they had to clean up as they heard a call for a meeting and was quickly making their way to the meeting hall. Ace had cleaned up better in the bathroom before making it there to sit through the meeting. He was sure that Izo and Jozu were well aware of his relations with Marco, but never voiced against it. Most of the time you had to ask permission through their leader, but Ace had also been told that Marco never entered a relation with anyone in the family that fought or in any position. It would have been fine if Ace was a woman, not involved in the business, but he wasn't a woman and knew the dangers it came with on being with the blond.

The meeting quickly ended with Ace having to stay back, making the male nervous like every time he had to be alone with their boss. Whitebeard insisted his _sons_ to call him Pops, but he was still a bit new and didn't feel right to do such a thing, especially with what he was doing with Marco.

"Is something the matter?" Ace asked with a curious gaze and got a slow shake of the head before a hum.

"Not per say, my boy." The name usage somewhat eased the young male and just waited for the man to contemplate. "It's more of a means to help with Marco settling down," Ace's heart sped up at the mention and kept a straight face with a confused look soon showing as he had to make sure to keep himself collected. "I am planning to arrange something for Marco, he needs someone, but he is stubborn. So, I wanted you to warm him up to possibly meeting with one of the two if possible." The conversation was serious and as pictures were laid out to the table, it started weighing heavily on Ace as he noticed the two beautiful women in the pictures. "You are close with him, so I wouldn't doubt you could convince him." A smile was there and the dark-haired male nodded with a smile—albeit fake, but it was there.

"Of course," the only reply Ace could give as his heart was breaking more by the second.

It fully began to shatter when Marco had picked one to meet.


	74. MarcoAceSabo - Double

**Pairing:** MarcoAceSabo

 **Prompt:** NSFW (with double penetration and Ace on the receiving end?) For _Anon_.

 **Rating:** M FOR MATURE CONTENT

 **-o-o-o-o-**

" _A-Aah_!" Soft cooing was in Ace's ear as he felt himself being stretched even more and lips trembled along his chest as he gripped fingers tight into long blond locks. "M-Marco, it–it won't f-fit, _haa_!" The words left the hazy dark haired male as he felt the discomfort of the other's cock pressing the head in more, making him jerk a little with gasps.

"Shh, it's okay…" Marco whispered with peppered kisses along a shoulder and made sure the dark-haired male was comfortable on Sabo's lap. Small curses left said other blond that was gripping to hips with quivers at the pressure of another cock against his. Sabo tried sucking and kissing reassuringly along the chest before him, knowing Ace was feeling discomfort of their new position change. They had seen a video, and had been practicing on stretching Ace as he was alright with it as he seemed turned on by the display.

Now that they were doing it, the dark-haired male had his head dipped back slightly with shaky breaths, flushed red with sweat sliding along his face, and letting out small groans as he was stretched some more from Marco pressing in carefully from behind him. Small praises were heard from Marco as he sucked on a shoulder and soon gazed over with blue eyes to green that were showing so much passion and ecstasy over the situation. A light chuckle left Marco as he soon tilted his head slightly while moving a hand to begin pinching at Sabo's nipple. With it being the left one, the green-eyed male flinched with a moan at the sensitivity as his scars were over that side and he jerked hips at another pinch.

" _A-AAH_!" Ace moaned loudly as Sabo had thrust into him without warning and soon gripped to blond locks harder. Marco took that moment to begin moving in a rhythm that had Ace crying out in bliss at the feel. Sabo was letting out his own moans as he liked the grip to his hair and was soon smothered with lips that desperately wanted something to do with his mouth. " _Mnnn-hhaa-aah_!" The moans still spilled out like a stream as they were limbs grasping to one another and Marco was starting to bite onto the back the neck before him, earning jerks and spasms of absolute desire. Then Ace was overwhelmed and let his head go back with a sharp scream at the simplest brush of his prostate that continued. He has never screamed before and barely had one of his lover's hands to his cock before exploding with ribbons of white finding up along his and Sabo's chest.

The sound of the height of the other's orgasm and tightening of muscles caused the other two to shake with groans while moving to meet their own climax. It didn't take too much for them to follow as they emptied themselves while carefully pulling out of the younger that collapsed against Sabo's shoulder heavily with ragged breaths as he tried to catch himself up.

Green eyes met blue and there was a mutual agreement that they would get Ace to scream like that again.


	75. MarcoAce - Romantic AF

**Pairing:** MarcoAce

 **Prompt:** "Dude, this is romantic as fuck." For _fire-lark_.

 **Rating:** K+ (since only one curse involved)

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"Dude," a slight hoarse tone was there as dark eyes peered over the living room in surprise on what he has walked in on. "This is romantic as fuck." The dark-haired male continued and looked to his friend who was smirking in pride at that. "Um, I didn't mean to interrupt or whatever… I can just grab that hole punch and go…?" Ace asked next as he felt like a total dick ruining anything his friend had going before noticing a bit of surprise on the blond's face before a snort was there with eyes rolling.

"Ace…"

"Hm?" The questioning came back as he kept his gaze to blue eyes and noticed a finger point out towards the couch, a coffee table before it with takeout food from his favorite place and some wine in a bucket. Not only that, but candles were lit on the table and some other surfaces with the lights dimmed and even _rose petals_ lingered along the floor and couch.

It really was romantic.

"This is for you." The answer was simple, but the dark-haired male stared in confusion before glancing to the couch area and smelling the Chinese takeout that distinctly had his favorite aromas mixed with familiar ones that Marco usually got.

"M-Me?" Confusion showed on Ace as he found his friend's face again and he placed a hand to his chest as if to be asking in an obvious manner.

"Yes, yoi…" The answer was answered firmly, but by knowing the blond for so long, Ace knew he was also slightly nervous.

As realization began to dawn on Ace even more, his face began to flush as he looked to the display before his friend again. "M-Me?!" The question was there in disbelief as he felt his body festering in shock and was wailing arms a bit as he tried salvage himself, no rescue in sight. Especially no rescue as a hand grabbed one of his and began pulling him along to the couch. "…Me-me?" The confusion stayed, but Ace looked so happy that Marco knew he did right for a first impression on coming out with his feelings.


	76. MarcoAce - Mafia AU (Second Part)

**Pairing:** MarcoAce

 **Prompt:** 'Mafia AU' part two. For _my-muses-in-op_ and _TheNightMist_.

 **Rating:** T for angst mostly

 **-o-o-o-o-**

The only thing keeping Ace sane was to merely leave the blond alone as everyone praised that he was finally taking the matter more serious. Of course, this did nothing alleviate the dark-haired male as he stood with a supporting smile while he went to the date. In this particular day, he took over a couple things for Marco, having his button-up shirt tucked in with a tie on him and suit jacket over. Ace didn't dress up often, but if it was important business matters then he knew he had to be presentable—though his little brother would say that he was being too stiff.

After finishing up with the business things and hearing Marco was back, Ace headed to his own bedroom while tugging on the tie. He got in his room, tossing the tie to his dresser and heard his door close with a click of the door. Turning, he was met with blue eyes staring to him intently and before being able to get anything out, lips were on his. The dark-haired male wasn't sure what to do as he felt hands tugging on his shirt and getting up underneath the clothing to feel along his hips. A moan involuntarily left his throat in the kiss and was trembling lightly as all he could felt was his heart clenching.

Marco didn't mean any of this like Ace did.

Being able to pull lips away, he was catching his breath as he carefully placed hands to the chest before him. "How did it go?" Ace asked carefully while hands soon gripped his sides and blue eyes looked to him.

"Hardly someone I would even consider…" The comment came back while trying to move in for lips, but Ace shifted lightly with a curious look.

"Then try for the other," a sigh left Marco when the younger told him that and gave a frown.

"Can we not talk about my future arrangements right now, yoi?" The question brought a straining in Ace as he noticed the blond going for his neck instead, feathering kisses there instead with one hand moving to his lower back. A cringe was on a freckled face as he felt himself realize how much of those future plans he really was a part of.

"Marco… what am I to you?" There was slight stiffening, but didn't pull back as a sigh came out into the air.

"I thought we weren't—?"

"I can't do this anymore if I am merely a means to blow off your steam…" That had Marco immediately pull back with a shock look to dark eyes and Ace felt himself refraining from showing too much on the situation. "We just can't. You are supposed to marry some beautiful woman and I am doing nothing in helping with that if you are sleeping with me. If there is nothing here, then I just can't do it anymore…" Confusion was at him as he noticed the searching gaze and the hands were lightening up on his sides a little.

"Why?"

"Because I can't love someone who doesn't love me back." The simple answer came out though he wasn't meaning to really say it. Dark eyes watched the face turn blank, making him prevent the tremble as hands let him go, ripping his heart apart at the same time. His chest ached and his eyes burned as he could see the stoic look showing, knowing he just ruined it between them. Taking a careful step back, Ace resorted back to before and put a hand to his chest while bowing himself. "I'm sorry, Commander. Please excuse me." Eyes couldn't meet blue ones and swiftly Ace left the room as he also let his world crumble by each step.

Ace had fell in love with Marco, he knew he shouldn't have, but nothing stopped him. Every time they spent together, hands caressing bodies sweetly so and sharing moments, only brought everything to be more intimate than it needed to be. Ace knew he had let it draw out so long, being selfish in the warmth he felt with the other. If anything, he set himself for nothing but failure in the long run. Now all he could do was try to separate himself and make sure he showed where he knew his standing. It didn't help that he really was just seen as a means to an end of frustrations Marco felt.

As the young male walked on through the home, he soon found the area by the garage to grab his leather coat to slip it on. "Where are you off to?" The voice belonged to Izo and Ace couldn't meet his gaze as he pulled on the jacket with a tight jaw. "Marco just got back and everything." Hearing that seemed to rip at his tattered heart and he yanked his helmet off the table. "Ace?" The concerned tone was out as the dark-haired male only gave a mere glance to notice Jozu with Izo and only held back a noise of desperation of how he was falling apart.

Quickly moving, he was moving out the garage door and continued to outside where his motorcycle rests. He could feel concerned eyes on his back as he easily got his keys out of his jacket pocket and soon got on the bike. Revving it to life, he shortly shifted gears and let himself peel out of the driveway, wanting to be anywhere but here.

Though, every inch of distance he put just weighed down on him even more.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Whitebeard had been worried after Izo told him of Ace leaving so abruptly and found out that it may have been related to Marco, as the blond was also seeming to close himself off. Concern could only reach eyebrows as they furrowed more when the following morning came with no call about the younger male who ran off. Ace is still technically considered newer to the family by being with them for only a year and in the past few months gained a commanding position. The boy had potential and Whitebeard knew that, so that's why he made the decision and even gained an ally with the Strawhats through Ace as his little brother was the leader in Foosha.

It was nearing lunch time when he ordered Izo and Jozu to go collect their brother to come speak with him. Whitebeard could no longer stay idle as something happened between his sons and knew with Ace gone with no communication could be fine or worrisome. It took a little time before Marco was in his study with a pale look and eyes showing to be pink and strained. Dark circles rest there as if he hardly got any sleep and the boss worried on what could possibly be going on.

"Please tell me what is going on, son." The words left Whitebeard in a way that showed how worried he was over the predicament going on that he knew nothing about. A sigh left Marco as he soon moved over to the couch as the boss rest in his usual plush chair, that is a little worn from how much he lingers in it. Whitebeard gave his son time to gather himself as he sat with forearms to thighs and then eyes squinted a bit with lips pursing before he licked to them.

"I love Ace, Pops." The simple answer confused the man as he knew his son was telling the truth, eyeing him curiously.

"How does that pertain to Ace leaving?" Whitebeard made sure to be delicate with his questions as he didn't want the other to close up on him, something he did on occasion if felt too pressured. A shaky breath was there with blue eyes finding the coffee table and lips trembled.

"I didn't know I loved him until he left…" It came out softly as hands moved to rub at a face and there was a low whimper next. "I'm sorry, Pops. We had been messing around for a while and I just never knew he fell for me until he told me he couldn't love someone who didn't love him back…" Whitebeard was a bit surprised before realizing why he noticed Ace straining when he asked him to help with Marco in getting with someone.

Whitebeard felt awful for putting that stress on his son on such a thing and now for the outcome of it. Everyone had heard of the good news of Marco actually trying to start a relationship with a woman so he had someone there for him. The boss thought that since the two were close—thinking of them as best friends almost—then it would have been easy for Ace to be a type of wingman for the blond. He never realized the two were together in more romantic manner, not that it changed his mind much, though he saw more on why they never said anything.

Whitebeard had made it clear on no relationships for higher commanding people unless it was someone not a part of the family business, only because he didn't want to offset if a lover got hurt within the family as it happened often. It could cloud one's judgement, even when it's a brother hurt, but a lover is much worse and he wanted them to be clear headed. All of this was becoming clearer and the boss could only feel guilt for pressing his sons back into a wall.

"Marco," the man began firmly noticing the tense body of the blond and noticing him shift a bit to hold hands together.

"It's my fault, Pops. Please don't blame Ace at all, yoi. I started this and let it carry on to this point and—!"

"Marco," the name came out again to stop the other from blabbering anymore and the blond waited with eyes to the coffee table still. "Go tell him that you do…" Blue eyes snapped to him immediately, making Whitebeard noticed how they were glistening as if he was on the verge of tears.

"Wha…?"

"Go find Ace and tell him. Then I want you both to come home and officially announce to me that my sons are happy together." Grey eyes watched his son that was showing shock before lips pursed and soon he let out a noise of a choked laugh and rubbed at an eye as he grinned while standing up.

"Thank you, Pops." A hand motioned for the blond to go, immediately having Marco leave the room and go after the one he loved.

"If anyone can find Ace, it's you…" Whitebeard mused out loud to himself while leaning back in his chair more with his head back as he looked to the ceiling with a breath coming out. It took only a second before he was chuckling with a grin and shaking his head lightly with eyes closing. "My boys are quite troublesome," the chuckle rumbled on as he fondly thought of his family.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

It was by late afternoon when Marco found the motorcycle and he pulled his car beside it as it was resting off the side of the road. The blond should have checked obvious places first, knowing the other would linger somewhere that brought himself good memories. Stepping out of the vehicle, blue eyes skimmed for the vaguely marked path and soon moved as he noticed the carving in a tree.

Ace used to talk of the place that he spent as a child, having two brothers and losing one in a tragic accident involving some filthy rich individuals. He never went too in-depth about Sabo's death, but he did talk of all their times spent together here. The forest at the foot of the mountain is some place close to Ace and the only reason the blond didn't look first thinking he might not have if they knew, but the thing is that Marco realized he was the only one to know of where he grew up beside in Foosha when a teenager.

Treading carefully, he soon found the area and looked up to notice the vine covered hideout in the tree and how the wooden ladder nailed to the tree had some that cracked under pressure, whether it was recent or not—he wasn't sure. Moving his way closer, he noticed the latch was open and Marco took the chance by starting to climb up. Being as quiet as possible, he soon found himself at the top with his heart fluttering as he soon peered over to notice Ace.

The younger male was sprawled out on the floor with his body laying right under the sun's rays coming from the window and giving him warmth as his shirt had been changed at least. It seemed he had kept clothing here to be on the safe side, but then again Ace did like coming out here on occasion to linger around or meet up with Luffy. The dark hair is messy and even his skin show of a thin layer of dirt from probably running around the forest as he always mentioned he loved to do.

Marco carefully closed the hatch and made his way over, kneeling next to the other. A breath left him as he soon laid down on his side, taking the chance. One arm moved to lay out more as he had Ace's arm under his arm pit and he moved the dark-haired male's head to his arm. A small huff was there of protest with eyebrows furrowing, but Marco merely brought him closer while turning his body to fully be against him. The hand moved from the side and then had his arm holding Ace enough so he could run fingers through dark locks. Lips feathered kisses to the forehead that shifted and he merely continued to hold onto the other.

Once noticing the stirring just some minutes after, he spoke out softly, "I love you so much, Ace." A tension was there and a shuddering breath of ache as if his emotions pained him. "I do… I'm so sorry… I have never had someone like that, yoi. And then you just leaving made me realize even more on how much I never want to lose you." Whispers were out as the hand continued through the dark hair, pulling at some tangles to smooth it.

"But… but Pops?" Hearing the name being used hurt as Marco waited for when Ace wouldn't say 'your Pops' and instead just using the name by itself, but not for this situation.

"Wants us to come home to tell him how happy we are together, yoi." That had the younger move to soon peer up in uncertainty. "He did… I don't think he knew and I told him because he was worried… We can be together, Ace." The words came out in reassurance with the hand moving from the head down along the freckled face as he gazed upon dark eyes in comfort. "Will you let me love you properly this time, yoi?" Marco asked sincerely as he never wanted to let the other go and just wanted to make the other happy. Dark eyes watered as Ace soon smiled with choked laughs and pressed into the other with arms wrapping the blond in his own hold to take in the warmth.

"I want to love you so much and more."


	77. SaboAce - What happened to your arm?

**Pairing:** SaboAce

 **Prompt:** A: "What happened to your arm?" B: "This is all your fault."For _Anon_.

 **Rating:** T for light language and implied things

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Sabo looked to my arm in confusion, not quite understanding what he was seeing while I had no way to hide it.

"What happened to your arm?" The question was simple as he looked calm and collected, but I knew he was to the breaking point of hysteria.

"This is all your fault." The scowl left me, making green eyes show deep befuddlement on the situation.

"Explain."

"The leather straps," I merely replied with before he let out a noise of exasperation and I whined. "Totally was! I was told I fractured my arm! If you had just let me go!"

"So, you could have set fire to Law's house?! No way!" Sabo argued back as I got with voiced complaints and he approached to grab gently to my hand. "Just because he's dating Luffy—which no I am not happy about it either—doesn't mean we set _fire_ to his house." Fingers trailed the brace as he frowned to it, some guilt gleaming and caused me to lighten up.

"You know it was hard explaining to the doctor why I had been restrained at first," I mention and he looked bemused by that with thoughts on what strapping your boyfriend down could lead to. "But once I mentioned about the bastard then he said that he was friends with him. The guy was Tachi, or something, works in that part of the hospital but hangs around the bastard as well." A snort was there before he used his hand to support under my elbow and soon brought a hand to grip at the crook of my neck.

"Ace, he has a name," a huff left me in ignorance and he chuckled before moving to kiss me. "Let's just make sure you don't use that arm."

"It's my dominant arm though," a complaint left me and this smirk was there.

"That just means you can't jack off yourself," Sabo mentioned cockily and I sputtered. Heat flared to cheeks and I felt the curling in my lower abdomen for what he implied to happen.

"You're no fair…" A whine left me, making him laugh lightly with some more kisses.


	78. SaboAce - Fantasy Witch AU

**Pairing:** SaboAce

 **Prompt: '** Fantasy AU' For _Anon_.

 **Rating:** T somewhat

 **-o-o-o-o-**

I didn't mind my heritage, it was just _other_ people didn't like it all too much. No one in my family is still alive, but I had the all telling signs of a witch. The one thing people targeted me most for is my freckles, my mother had them as well and everyone feared her for her magic and craft. Granite, she never used it for bad unless it was to protect herself or me. Out everything in this world, like the goblins and werewolves, they were worried over us witches that have done more good than any of those other beings. Hell, the blood children were extremely worst, but _no,_ they were on a rampage for witches.

The only problem about them coming for me was that I live in a home with other orphaned children. Being sixteen, it was a surprise I still lingered, but the others tolerated me as long as I kept the craft to myself–which I did. No one bothered me unless they needed help, but even then, that was scarce and kept a secret in a plea for them. I couldn't say I liked or disliked anyone, but there was at least one I knew that would never turn his back on me, though I didn't want him to be hurt along with me so I tried to stay distant.

I hadn't been prepared when they set fire to the house, though I was hardly concerned with my abilities. It seemed that some of the children here did resent me enough, which I should have known this would eventually happen. Some did give _bad_ vibes like the adults in the village, but I tried to counter it with good so they would see that I was. It was an error on my part and now there was hollering in the village of the building being on fire and I knew this hadn't of been solely the children with the shouts ringing outside.

" _Burn, witch! Burn to Hell!"_ It hurt a little hearing, as I remembered those words used against my mother when they tried restlessly to rid of her as well. As I began to prepare for escape, I heard screaming from another room and it made my heart clench.

 _There was someone still in here._

Fear ran through me as I took my bag filled with charms and vials before grabbing my cloak. I began making my way to the room across the living space, avoiding the flames trying to lick at me for a taste with whispers for them to stay away. It roared with crackles, catching onto wood and straw easily enough, only slowed by the dry mud mixed with the straw, but it only gave a slower burn to make flames hotter. Entering through a doorway showed another orphan about my age rolling on the ground with hands clutching his face. I recognized him immediately as the blond that would always try to chat with me when possible, even asked curiously on what I did. They must have left him for his curiosity, not wanting anyone to stand in their way, and it made me feel horrible that he would get wound up into this mess.

"Hang on!" I hollered while quickly finding my vial of herbal water to put out the fire that stemmed from his clothing, knowing it was better that way than to move flames away from him. He was left shaking with whimpers and I knew he was burned badly from the sight of char of clothing and _flesh_ along his shoulder and chest. No doubt his face was as well, but I had to first get him out.

Using my cloak, I quickly helped to wrap it around him with tugs and he had pulled a hand away to look to me to show how excruciating the pain was, barely able to peer at me with that green eye. I got him to move both hands, noticing the damage to the left side of his face, and helped to get him to hang onto me. It was slightly difficult getting him to cooperate, but he began to understand with legs easily wrapping around my waist so I could place an arm under his butt and another around his back.

Knowing the front door was a bad option, I used the flames to my will with hushed whispers to have them dance around the wood of the room. The fire sizzled and almost purred in delight of letting them take on the wood, knowing I would merely let them engulf the whole place with no protest. Once enough, I kicked down the wall to soon launch myself out and begin sprinting for the wood lining. The field of grass is only up to my calves and my bag bounced lightly against my butt as I held to the injured male so he wouldn't bounce too much. The last thing I wanted was to irritate his wounds and as I began getting closer is when the villagers seemed to finally notice.

" _Stop the witch! Don't let him get away!"_ The shouting was followed by more and I let out a hum with words slipping along my tongue to speak with the forest for protection in her berth. The sound of the air giving soft whispers in response had me knowing immediately she would love to cradle us and made gentle remarks of not having to worry, to move slower as I entered her domain. Some whimpers were there from my passenger and I changed my words to soothe the blond as I held onto him tighter with my head resting against his. My movements had slowed as I paid mind to him, to make sure I would not aggravate anything farther.

"Don't worry… I will heal and protect you, Sabo." I told him gently, feeling as if the fire within my soul burned brighter for the need to do what I said for the other.


	79. MarcoAce - Airport Security

**Pairing:** MarcoAce

 **Prompt:** 'I work in airport security for a city with one of the most famous heroes around. Villains frequently fly in to challenge her. It's my job to stop them getting out of the airport' AU- 'Jesus Christ, I thought this place was an airport, not a death trap. Who are you?' AUBONUS: 'I am a minimum wage employee drugged up on caffeine and loathing. I have nothing left to lose.' For _fire-lark._

 **Rating:** K+

 **-o-o-o-o-**

The fact that Ace worked at a famous airport should mean that he got paid well and be getting compliments of sorts, but that wasn't the case. Where he worked had villains–yes _villains_ –flying in frequently to challenge some random superhero that rests within the city residing nearby. Now, this meant that part of his _security_ job was to make sure that they go back to wherever they came since Ace knew it was for the city's sake mostly. It could be difficult at times, but he made do with it.

That really could be an understatement as he threw some low-grade villain towards a wall. It stunned the blond man trying to find his way with a map in hand. An indignant yelp came from the civilian as he looked in surprise at the dressed up individual, not believing that a villain was right before him. His blue eyes made contact with a security officer that was approaching with a tired look of no remorse.

"Jesus Christ, I thought this was an airport," Marco began when the man was closer and soon began waving arms towards the unconscious individual laying out on the floor. "Not a death trap, yoi." A snort left Ace as he stood before the villain and just leaned over to grip the clothing before making two long steps to soon throw the man again. This startled the blond at the feat of where the villain soon landed in an area that read 'send back'.

"This happens often," a shrug left the security officer and the other had lips move in disbelief. Blue eyes looked over Ace as he couldn't believe someone who didn't _look_ like a superhero was throwing these known villains around like a simple baseball.

"Who are you? And why do you even work here?" Marco asked as he wouldn't believe anyone would _want_ this job.

"I am a minimum wage employee drugged up on caffeine and loathing. I have nothing left to lose." The answer was completely serious as his dark eyes stayed on the blond who gave a baffled look with eyebrows raised. "Which also leads me to my next question; want to get coffee with me?"


	80. MarcoAceSabo - PossessiveYandere Lovers

**Pairing:** MarcoAceSabo

 **Prompt:** 'I've super loved all your stories so far with possessive/yandere elements, cause I'm really into that. I would love to see more, especially with Marco/Sabo being possessive of Ace~' For _Anon_.

 **Rating:** T

 **-o-o-o-o-**

When Ace had first introduced the blue-eyed man to him, Sabo wasn't too sure about how he felt on the matter. If anything, he just wanted Ace to himself ever since they were kids and, though he loved their 'little brother' Sabo made sure that he was the one closest to Ace. There had been a few occasions where he pushed people away that showed interest in a perspective he didn't appreciate. So, when his infatuation brought a brother of a friend of his, Sabo was clearly disturbed by it and showed it when Ace wasn't looking.

Though, as soon as they got alone, it played out differently than he would ever think.

"You have been protecting over Ace," the comment left Marco as he gave a smirk and soon crossed a leg over. "But I will let you know that if you dare hurt him, then you can just forget you even exist." Blue eyes gleamed darkly, causing a thrill to spike in Sabo as he could feel the same possessiveness.

"I should be the one telling you that, my love is absolutely oblivious and I won't let someone intrude on that." The two stared to one another, both thrumming in absolute desire and soon grins were there with hands joining as they moved to be sitting right next to each other. Bodies were sparking in absolute delight and a hum was there.

"Imagine making our angel a mess between us, yoi." Hearing the pet name used had Sabo grinning wider in a sudden appreciation of how the other was into pleasing the dark-haired male just as much as him.

"I think we can get along well enough." Sabo commented while they parted just enough as Ace came in the room with a cheer and plopped himself between the two. It drove each blond into overdrive as they made sure to start showing more with Ace, who eventually got dragged along into a relationship with the two.

Both blonds couldn't help their satisfaction as they delved in ploys together and was able to have a more wider range to fend off others. Plus, they seemed to understand each other better than most and each knew how much Ace meant over everything else. Following the years, Ace won't realize how much of a potential danger he is in until the police arrive at his steps.


	81. MarcoAceSabo - Archnemesis

**Pairing:** MarcoAceSabo

 **Prompt:** '"You're my arch nemesis but our best friends are dating…I guess I'll play nice in civvies, for now" AU for maracebo? ! and like something like "you're my arch nemesis but you're also dating my best friend"' For _Anon_.

 **Rating:** T for slight language

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"Stop pouting," a sigh was out as a frown stayed along a dark-haired male's face, arms crossed as he ignored the two across from him in the booth. "Ace, come on…"

"No, I don't care if you are dating the _turkey_ , but doesn't mean I have to like it." The huff left the freckled face man as he eyed the two before him, noticing amusement on the blond with blue eyes that has been his _arch nemesis_ since he came to this city with his best friend.

In all reality, Ace wasn't upset that the turkey was dating or anything, it was just the fact that it was his best friend. The one person he had basically fell in love with when in grade school, but _thought_ Sabo had been straight and interested in Koala. Plus, he had been afraid to mess up their friendship if there happened to be a chance, but now he was completely at a loss.

"I'm being nice, that's all you told me to do and it's what I am doing by holding back my tongue." The remark left him as Sabo was _highly_ aware of who the damned turkey was to him. If anything, he complained about the superhero on most occasions and the fact he was dating the hero now made him nervous.

It wasn't easy being the anti-hero.

"Why don't you join us to the carnival, yoi?" The turkey wasn't fazed by the retorts that he received whenever they were in their 'super mode'.

"I'll _pass_." A scowl appeared on Ace as he toughed out the lunch and just wanted to be somewhere else. Preferably tracking down that one criminal so he could set them on fire for what they had recently done.

"I'll buy you mutton while there…" Dark eyes flickered to his nemesis and felt himself straining with a glare.

"Come on, Ace… It will be fun?" Sabo offered up and made flusters come to life in the dark-haired male's stomach, though they were instantly twisted at the sight of them having hands together.

"Yeah, no thanks. I'd rather not be a third wheel."

Though, he said those words, he somehow got dragged off to the carnival with a few more looks from Sabo and promises of food from the turkey. While there, the two actually stood on either side of Ace, making him slightly confused and try to get out of fruitlessly. They went on some rides together, not really going for couples seating rides and if so, Sabo made sure to drag his best friend next to him.

"This is stupid…" The hushed murmur was there from Ace as he couldn't figure out how this trip could be so fun.

"Coming through!" Someone shouted and hands each gripped onto Ace to pull him back so they weren't run over by some young teen getting away from his friends that shouted after him. Each hand stayed as the blonds laughed at such a thing and Ace could only try to calm his heart thundering his chest, all the way to his ears.

Why is it that both gave him flutters?


	82. SaboAce - Super thief

**Pairing:** SaboAce

 **Prompt:** 'I'm a superthief…is it too cliché if I make it my mission to steal your heart?' - 'If you come anywhere near my heart I will cut your goddamn hands off. You are not selling my organs on the black market'

 **Rating:** T for language

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Seeing a man standing in his home by the kitchen counter with that infamous look of the Gentleman startled Ace. His eyes dark eyes flickered over the man who wore a lose fitting type of suit, hands shifting to fix his gloves and tilted his head that had a top hat on him that was hiding most of his blond hair. It seemed silly to Ace whenever heard about the infamous thief—especially with that eye mask that seemed so _common_ —but in person he couldn't deny it looked good on him. Not only that, but seeing the thief lift a cup of tea showed he was awaiting his arrival and Ace held to his takeout food with a highly confused expression.

"I'm sure you are aware," the voice came out smoothly like warm caramel drizzling along his favorite cappuccino, "that I am the super-thief, the _Gentleman_." A smile was on the blond with dancing green eyes of pure enjoyment of the situation and soon continued on as Ace could only stare with a frown. "Is it too cliché if I make it my mission to steal your heart?" A cocky look was there on the thief and the first thing to form in the homeowner's brain was unexpected.

"If you come anywhere near my heart I will cut your goddamn hands off!" A strained look was there as everything in Ace hiked up in need of checking if anything was taken. A surprised expression showed on the Gentleman, eyebrows rising and shifting his black eye mask up and could not find words at the reaction. "You are not selling my organs on the black market!" The flurry of words came as the dark-haired man was soon moving to put his food on the counter and gave fists up to show he was ready to fight. "Anything you planned to take you better forget it! I'm not going to roll over for you, damn it!" Dark eyes gleamed with his serious words and watched as the thief was trying to form a thought before laughter rang out into the air. A hand moved from the blond to his chest as he tried to calm himself down and soon waved hands out.

"I didn't mean _literally_!" More laughter was there and Ace was soon confused with fists lowering and raised an eyebrow. Taking this moment, the Gentleman walked over to the homeowner, who moved hands lightly to show he would still fight if need be. "I guess it's more along the lines of having you fall for me." The clarification was there and eyebrows furrowed from Ace as he looked the man up and down.

"You are doing a horrible job starting out." The blunt comment made the thief chuckle before taking this slight downed posture to grab a fist and dipped the homeowner back over an arm like in a waltz. A hand gripped to the Gentleman's shoulder to keep himself balanced and was looking up into green eyes that were dancing in absolute delight of the situation.

"I will continue to do my best."

 _Even with that fist that found his face._


	83. MarcoAce - That looks infected

**Pairing:** MarcoAce

 **Prompt:** "That looks infected." "It's fine." "You're dying." "Well… that's fine too." For _my-muses-in-op_.

 **Rating:** T

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Ace had been avoiding the head nurse, it was evident enough and Maybelle came to me finally. It was of worry as she mentioned of the wound on his thigh _needed_ to be seen, even if he doesn't want to claim as one with the family. I could only sigh in exasperation before telling her that I would retrieve the other, since he had holed back up in his room for the past couple days. I figured it was his way to avoid Maybelle, but she expressed how he looked a little feverish last one deck.

The brat may be logia, a fireuser that hardly got injured with weapons because of it, but he wasn't susceptible. He had been stupid, challenging Oyaji right after we pulled him from the water and got hurt going through the railing, again, but was luckily caught before going back in the water. He got hurt and that's where it thrived for him to be seen as she was able to wrangle him once to get it patched up. Like any other wound, it was susceptible to getting an infection that can be highly deadly even to users, maybe worse.

"Ace, yoi?" I asked after knocking to the door that could easily be opened, but didn't want to invade on his space unless necessary.

Patiently, I waited until he begrudgingly gave a 'come in' though it was mainly mumbled out. I opened the door and moved into the room while taking in that he was sitting on the bed with cheeks being a faint red and his chest moving a bit more quickly than usual. I could guarantee he wasn't doing anything sexual as he probably would have told me to leave and not being laying so open. The door was closed as I moved up to him, dark eyes seeming a little hazy as he peered up at me.

"At least let me look to it." I offered and he showed a scowl, but soon shrugged barely enough for me to move to him. After pushing his shorts up one leg, I could already see a purple barely peeking around the edge of the bandage. Removing the bandage proved more at my suspicion, "that looks infected."

"It's fine," his voice sounded hoarse and I peered up to him as if not understanding the situation.

"You're dying–potentially if left untreated…" I clarified to him and this weak laugh left him as he looked to his leg.

"Well…that's fine too." Worry flared through me at the sight of this fireball suddenly curling up to give in. It must be the infection talking, leaving him more disorientated from reality. Even so, I sent a quick smack to the side of his head with a tinge of haki, making him jerk to stare wide eye at me. "Wha–?"

"You idiot, yoi. You should have seen Maybelle days ago and got this checked out. How do you expect to take anyone on with this?" The scold snapped from me, my protective brother tendencies showing as I moved to pull at his leg to see it more with fingers moving it, making him hiss. "Stupid, firebrat…" I muttered while shifting to have a knee to the bed and pressed a hand to his forehead to notice the slight fever as even sweat was there. "Let me go get Maybelle. You shouldn't move from here, yoi."

"But I'm–!"

"Shut up, brat. As if I am going to let you die like an idiot." I snapped back with a sharp glare as I started pulling back and lips pursed from him. Dark eyes stared in confusion as I soon had my hand comb strands away from his forehead. "Now stay here, yoi. I will tell Maybelle to come in and I will get you water and something to eat. No protests!" I quickly added at the end, not wanting him to retaliate, but he still seemed stunned.

 _This brat needed to accept being part of the family already, so I can tell him how much of an idiot_ _ **brother**_ _he is being by worrying us all._


	84. SaboAce - Falling for a villain

**Pairing:** SaboAce

 **Prompt:** 'Superhero Au. "I was getting harassed by two annoying customers until my favorite customer stepped in" For _Anon_.

 **Rating:** T

 **-o-o-o-o-**

It was nothing new for Sabo to be harassed when he was a waiter, but when they harassed him vulgarly made him angry. It took all his willpower to just be chill about the stray touches and _crude_ remarks coming his way. Sabo hated working the graveyard shift for the drunks or because of a couple of the superheroes battling it out quite loudly (especially tonight) against the villains, but knew shortly enough that his favorite customer would make his day soon enough.

The regular Sabo liked always smiled to him and gave witty flirts, not to offset him in anyway to be sure he wasn't offended. Sabo liked the flirting and returned them lightly as work policy allowed, knowing by that bright look in dark eyes that Ace was happy. Yeah, his name is Ace, and those freckles on his cheeks made him look younger than he was and the way he showed his expressions so freely towards the waiter made Sabo's heart race with flutters in his chest.

A hand gripped just below his butt cheek, making the blond waiter tense with disgust written on his face, trying to ignore the snickers following the grip. Fingers squeezed as he strained a smile while asking if the two dickheads needed anything more for them before sunrise breakfast. They only looked smug as they knew he wouldn't do much about the situation, up until green eyes noticed a knife pressing to the guys jaw, hardly noticeable to others.

"You were about to let go, right?" The smooth voice had Sabo's heart flutter as he notices Ace leaning over the back of the booth with the knife pressed ever close to skin. Though green eyes noticed the hilt of the knife and _immediately_ knew the insignia engraved into the wood.

"Y-yeah! Sorry, man! We don't need anything more, just our ticket!" The guy had jerked his hand away and couldn't look the waiter in the face out of fear before the knife was away.

"Here you are," Sabo already had the ticket ready as he was hoping they would leave soon. After placing it down, he walked away where Ace had moved to his usual seat at the counter with a grin. Hands supported the freckled face as it was evident was head over heels for the blond and was waiting as his cappuccino was soon placed before him. "Thanks, Ace…" Sabo thanked him gratefully as he was having a rough night with those guys hanging around.

"No problem, turkey wasn't too important to deal with it, so I bailed on him when I noticed you having an issue." Dark eyes stared to the other who leaned against the counter with forearms while smiling as he could care less if what the other implied.

Sabo sort of had a feeling Ace was _Shadowfire_ , the super villain that was usually shroud in dark clothing while being able to wield fire from nowhere. The super heroes had their hands full with this man who started up his ways just a couple years ago in the area, but he wasn't _too_ destructive. It wasn't like his goal seemed to kill people, just to hurt the nobles mainly for their snobbish ways. If anything, Sabo saw him as an Anti-hero with an overgenerous of fire kinetics.

"Glad to know I am important enough to stop your busy schedule." Sabo comments while Ace had started drinking from his cup and seemed to like that the waiter wasn't at all panicked by the display of the knife to get those jerks to back off. "Though, try not to wave around a knife again…" The blond whispered as the cooks had already started on the order for the regular, it seemed no one else had noticed what happened.

"I won't wave it around, but it worked for them to back off. Though it was tempting to burn–errr, slash them to back off!" An innocent look was there, making Sabo roll his eyes at the means to cover up his slip of words.

"Try not to burn anyone, or I have to fill out the paperwork, which sucks by the way…" Sabo remarked with a point of his finger and Ace was grinning as the waiter was accepting the slip up. The customer moved closer with a silly grin and was practically wiggling in spot.

"Sure thing, Sabo! Did you have your second break yet? Join me?" A hopeful smile showed as Sabo huffed lightly to try and hide his flush on his cheeks. If anything, Ace never took his eyes off him and that made him feel good, especially remembering when the customer would mention how he liked his scars.

"Let me get your food and ticket, then I will join you for break." Sabo told him while he noticed Ace cheer while picking up his cup and heading for a booth more out of view by a wall since there was doors before it. A chuckle left the waiter as he tried to calm his racing heart with eyes slipping closed and he sighed out.

 _Oh great… he was falling for a super villain._


	85. MarcoAce - Superhero Academy

**Pairing:** MarcoAce

 **Prompt:** 'Superhero Academy AU' For _rboooks_. ((May expand on this one))

 **Rating:** T

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Marco would never admit to it, but he was happy to get into the superhero academy. It was considered one of the best days of his life as he stepped along the campus grounds in a self-tour. They let new students wonder a couple weeks prior to classes to get use to their surroundings. Blue eyes took it all in with map in hand and shortly took a break at the water fountain bench that had no back or arm rests to it. A breath left him to relax before he felt a cool can to his jaw and he gave a small noise of being startled while grabbing to it.

"Oh, thank yo–" As soon as Marco looked up, a face of disbelief dawned him as a grin showed towards him.

"No problem, _birdie_ ~!" Seeing that familiar mug only made him groan as the guy stood with a cocky attitude.

"What are you doing here? You're not a hero, yoi." Marco immediately replied and got a dramatic gasp from the freckled face male that looked like he got hit with an arrow in the chest as a hand grabbed there.

"Ah! I am hurt you would think _such_ things!" It was pure sarcasm, earning a threatening cooing that he was aware of. "Oh, don't get your feathers in a bunch. My application was mostly ironic, I swear." Hands were out with a shrug before he moved to press against the blond and sat on the bench right next to him. "Best part? I heard we are roommates!" A devastated look showed on Marco as the other laughed loudly with an arm going around his shoulders. "Ha, roomies~!"

Marco could not believe his luck.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

A shaky sigh left Marco as he held onto a slip in his hand with wide eyes, absolutely not believing what he had been handed before leaving the school to his dorm. It wasn't like him to get things like this, his Pops was going to be _so_ upset that his superhero son was getting a _detention slip_. They may be old enough, but they were all still fairly learning their powers and most of the time found an enemy along the way before or after the academy.

"Oh? We got it on the same day!" A cheer was there before the blond turned in a snap with a _growl_.

"This is _your_ fault! They are giving us _group punishment_ because of your actions getting out of hand, yoi!" Marco seethed with narrowing eyes and seen dark eyes opening in shock.

"Come on, it's not that bad, birdie!" The roommate tried to reason, but only received bared teeth.

"Why are you even here, Ace?!" The anger showed and made the freckled face male purse lips with a searching look. It was evident he immediately looked guilty and Marco let out a shaky breath before swallowing thickly. "Sorry… I just never got something like this…" A hand rubbed to a forehead with a small sigh and was trying to collect himself better and noticed as an arm was over his shoulders.

"Nah, Marco… why don't you help me?" The head turned to his roommate with disbelief written all over him before was given a snort from Ace. "Like, with your good boy smarts, I could get away with stuff and neither of us would be caught with no proof and it's all harmless fun!" A finger pointed to the blond as a snarky grin was there and leaned a bit more in. "Plus, detention ain't bad or anything! We can have plenty of fun~!" Ace suggested with a laugh as he swayed the two of them before grinning with bright eyes. "Like put gum on Sakazuki's chair lever for when he moves his seat!" This laugh sputtered from Marco at hearing that before he was tugged on. "And maybe make out for the rest of the time." It was spoken casually, but had the blond stiffen with wide eyes as he soon gazed to the other in confusion.

"What?"

"What?" Ace came back with immediately, making the other frown before receiving a laugh and sway again. "We take it as we go~!"

"No, seriously what did you say, yoi?"

Though Marco didn't receive his answer as he was dragged off to go set a trap for Aokiji–not that he would admit to that.


	86. MarcoAceSabo - Mpreg Ace

**Pairing:** MarcoAceSabo

 **Prompt:** 'nsfw mas with pregnant ace' For _Anon_.

 **Rating:** M FOR MATURE CONTENT

 **-o-o-o-o-**

It was a little unexpected that their first mating cycle had gone so successfully with both blonds switching during the process. There had been writings of how much bad luck it was for someone to have more than one mate, saying it would dilute the hormones for an offspring. In a way, the three hadn't expected it to happen from all the past recordings of failures and falling out with more than two in the mating set.

"I c-can't help it…" A whine left Ace as he wiggled on the bed while on his side, butt rubbing against the other that groaned with a hand moving along the chest to have fingers fiddle with a perky nub. "M-Marco~!" The whine had the blond shifting to rock himself against the other, not expecting for his lover to be ready to go _again_ after a round.

"I'm trying, yoi…" A growl possessively came out with nips to the freckled neck and heard small whimpers. "S-Sorry, I'm trying to _keep up_ , but your hormones are working faster than mine are."

"Then I will step in for now." The two looked up to notice as green eyes danced with delight at seeing his flushed mate wiggling with happiness. Marco gave a noise of agreement as he shifted to make room, but Ace grabbed at him to lay down as he soon moved to hover over him. Dark eyes were hazed with lust as soft pants were there, legs situating to be comfortable over the other while leaning just enjoy resting along him. "I like where you are going with this, Acey~!"

"Sabo~!" The dark-haired male whined at the other taking his time, but didn't have to wait long as Sabo was soon stark and on the bed.

"Don't worry, you are a tease for sending me pictures~!" Sabo gave a low growl of approval as he was behind the other to begin entering the awaiting entrance, receiving trembles with whines of pleasure. "You're still sensitive?" It was a voice of being playful, but also wanting to make sure his lover is comfortable. A hand moved along a hip before going over the bump on the stomach to make sure it was supported, but noticed his fingertips stop along their other lover as Ace still rests against him.

"M-More…" A small whine reached both blonds' ears and green eyes noticed as Marco was beginning to touch along the other with a lick to lips.

"You got it, babe…" Lips feathered to the back of a shoulder before beginning to rock against Ace with a moan of how good it felt to finally have his mate. They still had a month before the twins would get here and it seems to have made Ace _extremely_ horny.

Though they weren't complaining too much.


	87. MarcoAceThatch - Insecure

**Pairing:** MarcoAceThatch

 **Prompt:** 'Insecure Ace' For _Anon_.

 **Rating:** T

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Marco and Thatch knew something was up once Ace suddenly changed plans on them with a look of uncertainty. Ace had been warming up to moving with them as they have been together for almost five months and the younger of the three worked near where they lived. On most occasions, he crashed at their place and even spend a lot of time with them. Then about a month before the planned date, Ace backed out saying he was going to stay with his brothers a little longer. One of the brothers, Sabo, commented that there was something off with Ace and if they had done something.

They hadn't and gave their lover time, but now they were ultimately curious on if they did something wrong. So, when Ace came over again, they merely relaxed with a sort of plan on what to do. Though, it never goes as planned when Ace and Thatch go at it with their video games—trash talking each other throughout. Marco merely watched the two as he sat in the middle as a type of mediator as Ace won this round again with a lucky streak. The two bantered with looks to each other before Thatch grabbed to dark hair and pressed lips together, startling the blond at the sudden change.

Ace groaned as his controller dropped and was pulled more by Thatch before pressed against Marco. The blond immediately moved hands along sides as he hugged onto Ace with lips beginning to kiss along the back of the freckled neck. Moans and groans filled the space as they sandwich the dark-haired male between them who began to quiver at the onslaught of everything. After his lips were released he tried sputtering coherent words, making the other two stop in worry he did something wrong. Thatch was noticing the nervous look and immediately cupped a freckled face.

"What's the matter, babe?" Dark eyes tried to keep the gaze away and enjoyed as Marco merely held onto him, though Ace knew his heart was racing loudly.

"I-Its nothing…" Ace tried to feign innocence while the man before him glanced to blue eyes as they shared a short thought.

"Tell us, Ace, did we do something?" Thatch asked out and received widened eyes and a shaking head.

"No! You guys did nothing!" Hands were firmly holding his face as dark eyes stared to amber ones, seeing the concern. "I just… I just never…" As the words tried to come out, they trailed as he looked away with an even more beaming face at such a thing. "I-I don't know anything… or how to…" The words clicked within Thatch as he began to understand what had their lover in a frenzy.

A laugh left him, making the other stiffen, but only relaxed as a hand was brushing through dark strands. "Don't worry, babe! Marco and I would _love_ to teach you everything you need to know!" The reassuring grin had Ace surprised before groaning lightly as lips sucking along the back of his neck before a hot breath in his ear.

"Practice makes perfect and I wouldn't mind being your practice buddy, yoi." Freckled cheeks darkened with Ace moaning lightly at the husky tone and Thatch whined in complaint.

"Group effort! Plus! Marco and I have to practice too!" Thatch clarified, having Ace look to him curiously before noticing a smirk. "We have to _fully_ explore your body so you feel _extra_ good!"

Ace couldn't get any redder.


	88. MarcoAce - Stuck

**Pairing:** MarcoAce

 **Prompt:** 'NSFW ace tries exploring bondage/vibrators/that type of thing on his own but gets stuck. some time later his lover comes looking for him because he stood them up on their dinner date and finds him still stuck' For _Anon_.

 **Rating:** M FOR MATURE CONTENT

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Marco was absolutely frustrated that his date bailed on him. It wasn't like the usual running late, Ace had completely did a no show and damned if he would give the other his mind. They had been seeing each other for a little while to the point that Ace gave a spare key in case he naps through something, which the blond was well enough thinking on how hard he would hit the other if he slept through their date.

Arriving to the apartment, Marco used his key to enter with a slight sigh of hearing the other cursing faintly from his bedroom as it was a one bedroom place. There were other noises and as he got closer, a _moan_ was there and it made his heart speed up. Marco feared the worst as he quickened steps before opening the cracked door and _nothing_ could have prepared him for the sight bestowed before him.

Flushed freckled skin was there as Ace cursed with trembling lips as he was _stark_ along the bed. Back arched as hands were over his groin as he seemed to be messing with his entrance and Marco felt his body spike. The smell was faint, but it was evidently Ace's arousal as he moaned again with a jerk. Curses spilled again as he seemed to be trying to do something, but seeming to fail miserably. A simple shift showed of his erection, only to get pressed against as Ace tried to go again at whatever he was doing.

"You missed our date," Marco tried to stay as neutral as possible as he noticed the other jerk with legs snapping close and dark eyes found him. Red seemed to flare more as blue eyes noticed embarrassment, lust, and relief. "But I guess you have your reason, yoi."

"S-Sorry… I-I, _nnnhhaa_!" A jerk was there of his body, causing the blond to shift as he wanted to be closer, but didn't want to as they hadn't gone that far yet. "Stuck, _fuck_ , it's stuck and br-brushing– _aahhaa!_ " Ace's head went back as he gave a shaky moan and it was enough for Marco to move closer with a smirk on lips.

"Let me get it out…" Eyes widened as the dark-haired male looked over to the other, seeming to be surprised before groaning as he pulled hands away.

" _A-ahhaa_ , please, too much!" As Marco looked more, his date was covered along his front side from a previous orgasm and it was evident he was close to another.

A long sleeve shirt was pulled off, disregarding buttons for now as he moved to climb up onto the bed with hands grasping trembling legs. The sight alone made Marco excited as he immediately noticed the stretched entrance and heard the vague sounds of vibrations. Shifting fingers, he pressed three in easily, getting a jerk and cry of surprise, but in no way of displeasure. The sound sent sparks through him, and he tried to focus on getting the small bullet toy, figuring Ace was too slick to get it out. It took a few presses–that elicited moans–and twists to finally get it out and click it off before tossing it to the side.

Heavy breaths were there in relief of having it out finally, but Marco was soon gripped onto his arm and pressed to the bed. Ace straddled him with a grin as if he already knew how much the blond wanted him. "Date night isn't over."


	89. MarcoAce - Pay Attention

**Pairing:** MarcoAce

 **Prompt:** 'Kissing Rivalries meme number 4' For _rboooks_.

 **Rating:** M for mature content

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Complete embarrassment thrummed through Ace as he could let himself get _destroyed_ in the previous battle in the ring. It was a common ground for 'heroes' and their 'rivals' to face off. Everyone was technically a hero, but some liked to face off each other to get better. Ace had been escalating in name as _Fire Fist_ and had lost to Marco, _The Phoenix,_ when starting out. So, after some time, he had come back to challenge him again with full on confidence.

It was that he was utterly defeated and a lot of people told him that he did amazing against a veteran level hero. His skills definitely improved, but he had laid some heavy bets on the table between just between him and The Phoenix. It had been easy enough, but he hardly expected his outcome to turn so... _heated_.

"Oi, pay attention." The blond spoke up as he noticed his rival staring off away from the screen in perfect view for the other. The Phoenix wanted to give a lesson to his rival on how to improve by giving pointers on what to look for in a previous fight video, but Ace looked distracted-which he didn't care for. Giving a click of a button, the noise from the toy heightened and a quiet whimper was there with dark eyes looking to him finally. "If you want a chance at beating me next time, you need to study, yoi."

The only thing Ace could think was how it was _impossible_ to study while his wrists were bound above his head and he was kneeling in his spot. Knees were spread as he squirmed at the feel fogging him with so much pleasure and need as his erection was still trapped in his bikini briefs, wet from how much he leaked by the vibrations from his backside.

"I-I can't focus like this, _stupid turkey_." The taunting was low with his husky tone, enticing Marco with a smirk showing how much it made his stomach burn with desire.

"I thought nothing could distract you?" A growl from Ace was his reply to that question, making him chortle in amusement as he soon clicked on the button once more. It immediately had a back arching beautifully with that small perky butt in underwear lift more as Ace struggled with his moans, trying to be silent through all of this.

Ace tried to keep his focus on the curling in his stomach at such a defeat, but fingers trailing up his spine was making him quiver. Dark eyes rolled with another whimper of needing release, but soon pursed lips with eyes squeezing shut. He vigorously tried to stay vigilante on everything, but as fingers trailed in another victory lap, they began slipping under underwear to the crevice of his butt. A startled jerk was there as Ace's eyes widened, but couldn't view the other that had moved next to him with lips finding a freckled shoulder with heated breaths along with peppering kisses. A low moan left lips as eyes were half lidded with the burning need continuing to flare for more as fingers slowly moved to press in between, driving the toy deeper, making Ace jerk with a gasp.

"It's okay, I can't focus either..."


	90. MarcoAceSabo - Playful Banter

**Pairing:** MarcoAceSabo

 **Prompt:** 'Kissing Rivalries meme number 3' For _rboooks_.

 **Rating:** T

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Hands gripped to pull him closer to me, enjoying the play of our lips and he hummed in delight. It started with taunts and playful bantering like usual as I tried to make Marco irritated most of the time to outwit him. This time, though, took careful precision and so I surprised him by pulling down my mask that covered the bottom part of my face. It was all worth it as he seemed to join in the kiss of our lips lingering in a sensual kiss, my tongue grazing in teases as his hands gripped my hips firmly.

As we parted, he stared with a dazed look on him and soon gave a soft snort. "I expected your kisses to be more... _bitey_ , truthfully." The remark had me smile with a light chuckle before tilting his head so I could place honeyed kisses to him again.

"Kissing is a different war," I murmured in between my slow grazes and had him light breathing in delight as my hands trailed to his chest. Taking things farther as I needed his _complete_ attention focused on me, I let my mouth dip next to the exposed throat, trailing kisses with heated breaths following when moving.

A groan was returned as hands slid along my hips, "you can't win at kissing, yoi. That's just stupid..." It made me grin lightly as he thought in that way and how this was definitely not losing for either of us, but the kissing wasn't the main focus of this 'war'... or should I say playful fight?

A low hum was there, making Marco stiffen as I had pulled back enough and then a weight is to my shoulder. "No, you can't." The voice of my partner had me chuckling as our rival was giving a frown and Sabo lifted up something to show off. "But we can win at stealing the USB, though." A quick tap of the USB to Marco's nose in a playful mock had him let out an irritated growl, eyebrows furrowing. Sabo laughed lightly while moving away and those blue found me as I smirked.

"The kissing was nice though," I add in while having hands grip his shirt to pull him in for a deep kiss before quickly moving away in his stunned state. "We should do it again sometime soon~!" I mention out while lifting my mask back into place and followed after Sabo's trail—knowing my partner felt smug and commented on 'dibs' to kiss Marco next time.


	91. MarcoAceSabo - Genderbent nsfw

**Pairing:** MarcoAceSabo

 **Prompt:** 'MAS Genderbent with nsfw?' For _Anon_.

 **Rating:** M for mature content

 **-o-o-o-o-**

When Ann had first told me to join _them_ , I had been a little confused on the matter before I found myself over at her apartment where she lived with her _girlfriend_ , Sammie. I had been a bit put off since we went out a couple times and I was thinking that it may actually work out with this girl, but then it made me realize on questions. Ann had been asking how I felt with poly relationships, which didn't bother me at all and just wanted everyone to be happy within it.

So, when she introduced me to Sammie, it caused my heart to flutter again like the first time I saw Ann when I had been out with my brother. It was unfair as Sammie had emerald green eyes that shimmered with blonde hair reaching her shoulders in waves. The scar over her left eye added charisma to her flawless appearance and the way she dressed showed she was more modest to the outside world.

I knew I was in trouble with my heart.

We all began seeing each other more often after that to the point that I accepted entering their relationship with them. It was interesting how everything turned for me as I couldn't help when we were bringing me into the relationship. Starting off as usual and they never pressured for more, but I noticed I wasn't very patient with them, especially when they were doing things in front of me.

"Mmhh," lips were nipping skin just about my navel as I let fingers cling to blonde locks and teeth were scraping my shoulder. Ann was behind me as I rest on knees, enjoying the feel of hands lingering and fingers began pulling my bra strap to the side.

"You two should wear bikini tops… _so_ much easier to get off." Ann voiced her complaint, making Sammie snort as a tongue dipped my belly button. A shiver went through me with a low moan of delight at the feel and watched green eyes dance towards me while bringing lips back up with kisses.

"I'm not complaining, that bra looks adorable on Marko." The flush on my cheeks darken along with me smiling as Ann retorted while I felt the clasp undone. I enjoyed their talk as it felt normal and left me relaxed and comfortable with the situation. I moved hands as Ann pulled my bra off and Sammie was immediately cupping my breasts, making me quiver as I still wasn't used to someone else touching them.

A hand lined along my hip and over my butt, a couple fingers slipping under underwear to grip the lace. "I think the bra _and_ underwear look better on the floor." It was a teasing tone that made me sigh in absolute bliss and Sammie snorted while placing lips along the top of one of my breasts.

"Pervert," we all lightly laughed at the word before I gasped from thumbs rubbing along my nipples.

"Always for both of you." Ann comments while there was tugs to my underwear and I moan in anticipation.


	92. MarcoAceThatch - Crossdressing Deal

**Pairing:** MarcoAceThatch

 **Prompt:** 'nsfw with ace crossdressing?' For _Anon_.

 **Rating:** M for mature content

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"You are taking a whole weeks worth of watch _and_ making his favorite food for two weeks, just to get him in the nurses' outfit?" I asked in disbelief while Thatch was snickering with a hand waving out before resting back on his bed with hands supporting him. A grin beaming on him as I sat next to him on the bed after being dragged off to see something hilarious.

"It was the only way and, plus, he is going to look ridiculous and you need a moment to relax, turkey." A flicker of affection was there and I snorted at my lover's remark as our younger boyfriend was complaining as he made his way down the commander hall to Thatch's room. "Show time~!" Thatch was excited to see how ridiculous our lover would look and the door quickly opened before Ace moved to close it behind him.

"Gah! Jiru was about to round the corner!" A breath of relief left him as I stared upon him, Thatch already cracking with laughter. Though I was more stunned at the sight as Ace had to go barefoot as I figured none of the shoes fit, though he did have on dark stockings that went to above the knee. The dress hardly fit him, making me wonder how he got his toned body to completely fit beneath with snaps actually fastening properly. The only thing I could think was on how _easy_ they would be to just pull it open.

"That's fantastic! Bahahaha!" Thatch was gripping his sides as Ace whined with a puff of his cheeks and looked to me, about to voice his complaint as he had taken a few steps forward. Though, he stopped with lips closing and I could see him swallowing. There was nothing holding me back as I let Thatch laugh with confused noises as I stood before approaching the other.

"Marco?" Ace asked in confusion with a slight step back before I smirked while shifting to grasp his hand.

"Thatch said I should relax, yoi." I mention while Thatch was making noises before I had Ace straddling the other on the bed. "So, I am." They both seemed confused as I looked to amber eyes and Thatch began to realize what he had really done as eyes flicker to Ace for a better look.

"This is not for play! Maybelle hardly agreed to letting me borrow it!" Ace complained while I approached and soon had my legs straddling over Thatch's as well and pressed my front against Ace's back.

"I will deal with Maybelle." I remark while hands moved along hips and to thighs as the dress had ridden up to expose his groin resting in bikini briefs. An arch of his body had his butt pressing back towards me and Thatch made a groan.

"This is turning out better than I originally thought~!" Thatch claimed as hands skimmed past mine and Ace gave a moan of anticipation before I moved hands to grip the dress at the fastens. I let lips suck at his neck while pulling the dress apart, making thatch laugh while Ace complained and I growled.

"She's going to be so ma— _aaahh_!" A blissful moan left him as I ran hands along his chest and Thatch was chuckling.

"Don't back talk the birdie~! You know he gets what he wants, not that we complain~!" Thatch was curling his voice in a lure as I cooed lowly in agreement while grinding against Ace, who moaned with hands coming back to grip to my thighs just below my butt to meet my rhythm. I noticed Thatch was teasing our younger lover with a grin of delight at the trembles from how close his fingers trailed.

"Shut up, stupid, and touch me already!"


	93. MarcoThatch - Falling for my best friend

**Pairing:** MarcoThatch

 **Prompt:** "I'm so stupid to make the mistake of falling in love with my best friend!" For _shifter-zarina_.

 **Rating:** T

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"I'm so stupid…" I mutter as my eyes viewed upon the man who is flirting up a storm with two tall, thin brunette females. It was clearly evident by how they swayed their bodies in short shorts and a tank top for the weather, that they were trying to persuade my best friend. My best friend that I have known since grade school and told every little secret I had to. The same best friend that is always by my side.

 _But, I'm so stupid to make the mistake of falling in love with him._

Thatch was practically straight as can be and didn't mind that others have their preference, but he flourished his affection. His affections for all kinds of women and it wretched my heart as I pretended to be interested as well so he could 'score' for the night. He told me how much I was his wingman and I couldn't let him down on any situation as I have saved him multiple times by getting with some woman.

It hurt every time hearing him speak of women in such a fashion and the things they did together. I always listened and merely shrugged off how I wasn't interested in all of that. Our other friend we hung out with on occasion knew I wasn't in the same playing field as Thatch was, but never commented. Though, I would get a look of sympathy when Thatch would flirt in front of me or drag me along to help. Izo had tried setting me up on dates, but they hadn't gone well except one more recently, but I told the guy it wouldn't work out.

Ace completely understood when I told him how much he just reminded me of Thatch, without using names. When I commented on my unrequited love, he told me of his with someone he knew since younger and how he didn't dare break that boundary as well. We connected with that alone and talked to each other about our problems and I was even messaging him about this encounter, wanting to leave.

When I notice Thatch turning with a thumbs up as the women were turned away to grab their bags from their table, I knew he had made it with either a phone number or hook up. It made my heart clench as I gave a smile and put my phone down on the table I was at to give thumbs up back. The girls had started dragging him along away from the mall cafeteria and I let my lips fall.

How much longer could I do this?


	94. MarcoAce - Never Letting Go

**Pairing:** MarcoAce

 **Prompt:** "I'm never letting you go." Genderbent' For _Anon_.

 **Rating:** T

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Hands gripped tight as shaky sobs were heard as the two females ran along through the woods, avoiding tree roots and rocks. The sound of shouts ringing out behind the way they came started getting louder as they were trying to outrun them. As they pushed through their exhaustion, they come upon a small field with grass gracing along their calves as their torn dresses left mid-thigh down exposed. Feet drew closer to the edge of the field as it showed of a cliff, making them halt by the edge with hands grasping to one another.

"M-Marko," the shaky sobs came out harder as the freckled faced female couldn't stop the tears and arms brought her closer into a chest.

"I have you, Ann." The coaxing was there as slender fingers covered in dirt and dry blood combed through dark strands. "They won't have us, yoi… Not anymore…" The words came out in a shaky tone as the shouting drew closer and Marko knew how driven she was for never letting either of them return to that god-awful place.

Everything that those disgusting blue-bloods made them do would never be able to be cleansed from her mind, but she would never also get Ann's treatment out of her head as well. Seeing Ann take so much traumatizing actions, _especially_ after they got together, was worse than when they tortured the blonde herself. Marko tried hard not to let the other be so degraded, but it wasn't easy when she was already being done the same to. Nothing would ever make them forget what happened and when able to run, they did.

"I do-don't want to g-go back," the choked cries were there as they were cornered on the cliff. Marko's dull blue eyes met towards the cliff edge and out towards the glistening sea in the light of the setting sun. The way she gazed along while nobles broke through the tree line to the field had her soon smiling. Closing eyes, she swiftly cradled a freckled face to face up to her as she viewed to dark eyes.

"I'm never letting you go." Marko spoke softly with a tender kiss finding trembling lips that returned it before pulling away. "Just trust me, yoi."

"Always…" Ann whispers hoarsely as hands found hers and began leading her closer to the edge. "I won't let you go either." She continued as Marko turned her own back to the ocean, the blonde's feet found the edge as she pulled on Ann to be closer. Arms from both met in a tight embrace and blue eyes showed to be shimmering with tears as she watched the nobles get closer, but merely closed eyes.

"I love you, Ann." Marko spoke softly as she tilted their bodies where she was pulling Ann, who gave a small laugh of joy.

"I love you, too, Marko."

Tears glistened in the sun's light as the two disappeared from sight.


	95. MarcoAceSabo - Treasure Map

**Pairing:** MarcoAceSabo

 **Prompt:** 'Characters A and B are pirates, and in their latest findings, they find a treasure map. This would be great, but whenever the two of them reach a landmark on the map, the map's image changes. Character C is a ghost who is possessing the map. In order to keep people away from Character C's treasure – lest they suffer the same fate as they did – Character C continues to change the map.' For _fire-lark_.

 **Rating:** T

 **-o-o-o-o-**

When hands found the parchment, it awoken him with wide blue eyes gazing straight to the two men holding the map. It was like a beacon, drawing people in when it could and he saw the excitement on both of their faces. The blond is named Sabo and the other with dark hair is Ace, hearing them address each other about the map being of the island they were on. Talks of finding the treasure left them excitedly as they had been hitting some duds lately and needed to restock, which made the treasure a perfect fit.

Though the ghost stared on as the two interacted closely and mentions of staying at the cave they found the map in was there as night was coming upon them. Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched by those blue eyes flickering to intently catch to how these two pirates were. After some of the night, it was evident they weren't exactly pirates per se, but more along the lines of treasure hunters or adventurers. Seeing them interact made the ghost envy such affection and when the two would share chaste kisses, it made his apparition quiver.

 _They couldn't have the same fate._

So, for the following days, the ghost would merely change the map and they caught on quickly enough. They figured maybe it was because they got close, but would move to the next location with no luck as well. By the end of the day, he had made sure to lead them back to the cave, hoping they would leave the parchment and disappear away from the small island.

"Why does it change, though?" Sabo had questioned one morning as he viewed the map and blue eyes lingered on the pair around a campfire.

"Doesn't want us to find the treasure?" Ace had merely replied while digging into his food and the ghost carefully lingered between the two as he savored to feel their warmth or any human contact, but knew better.

"But why?" The question had the dark-haired male stop eating with those obsidian eyes finding his partner. Confusion showed and let Sabo continue, "it doesn't make sense? If the curse really wanted us to stay away then more than just the map changing would be happening to us."

"Maybe we are just lucky?" The question from Ace made the blond roll eyes and the ghost floated along through the fire, making it flicker. It drew no attention like usual and he let blue eyes watch as they talked of this curse on the island with the map. "Maybe it's trying to help us? Maybe something bad happens?"

"Then why not clear the map?"

As soon as Sabo said those words, it dawned on the apparition that he probably should have done that in the first place. Green eyes were viewing the map, but it didn't matter as he moved fingers to touch along the parchment, letting ink begin to fade. A noise left Sabo as he jerked the paper away, startling the ghost as eyes searched along where he stood, but knew he couldn't see them.

"Don't clear the map!" Sabo exclaimed before blue eyes noticed Ace paying more attention at what was happening, but said nothing. "Why are you misleading us?" The spirit stared at the blond with a pained expression showing before moving to soon have the map in his hands, startling the two. It took energy to do this, but he etched new ink to the map before dropping it. "Wha...?" Sabo voiced as he carefully dragged the map over to himself with green eyes searching along the ink with furrowed eyebrows.

"What's it lead to?" Ace asked curiously as he leaned to get a glimpse and the ghost merely closed eyes with his heart wrenching at what he was going to put himself through just for these two adventurers to get out of here alive.

"I don't know, but let's find out."

 **-o-o-o-o-**

The ruins were from some tribe that the ghost knew only by gazing upon them when having nothing else to do. Floating after the two adventurers, he carefully made sure no traps would set off if any still lingered and made sure they went to where he wanted them to go. As they wondered through the ruins covered in vegetation and mostly was exposed to the outside, the blond seemed well taught.

"If I remember reading up on this, the ruins belong to the Shandia who were known to guard... oh my gosh, Ace..." The widening of green eyes was there as he paused in place and his companion turned to gaze upon him in confusion. "They guarded the Golden Bell of Kami and one of the two Poneglyphs for Poseidon." The two looked to one another in shock and the spirit frenzied as they couldn't search for that. In a quick thought, the parchment was snatched and Sabo was startled with eyes looking as the map was moved to on top of a crumbling wall.

"It doesn't want us to look for that, I have a feeling..." Ace mentions with a searching look around to most likely try to find the ghost, that lingered by the map with watchful eyes.

"Okay, okay, we... we will follow where you want us to go first." Sabo tried reasoning and the spirit looked to notice the sincere gaze as green flickered to find him as well. The map was flicked off and he moved to catch it with a breath of relief before they began moving again. Sabo would gaze in a certain direction and the ghost knew the adventurer noted places to search, but hopefully he could change his mind.

They soon found a staircase going down as it showed to of a garden ahead and the two were amazed as they lingered in the area. Flowers looked almost being touching out in a certain direction, the ghost trying to stay in the flower beds more as they were attracting to his life force. Dark eyes focused in the direction the flowers moved, noticing the shifts and followed after and Sabo followed his partner. In a way, the spirit was happy they followed easily enough and soon he brought them before a wall of vines and flowers. The two viewed it all and the ghost quickly moved to shift before a certain area to make the flowers reach out to him. They curiously looked on before approaching, Ace making it first as he pulled at vines and was face to face with a man's face.

"Holy fuck!" The curse of being startled filled the serene atmosphere and Sabo was there quickly to view upon the man seeming to be ensnared by the forest. Skin looked to be sickly pale from being deprived of oxygen, but yet there wasn't a flaw to be noticed.

"Wait... could this be?" Sabo questioned as the ghost began to move in a hesitant manner, dragging green eyes as he noticed the flowers move. Shortly, he noticed a basin to the side with a clay bowl next to it and grabbed his partner to drag him over to it. "I think we pour it on him?" The blond questioned as Ace started helping with getting the bowl to dip it in the basin and the spirit was bristling in anticipation and anxiety of what is to come.

"Well we can at least try that?" Dark eyes looked to his friend for a moment before they moved back to the man within the vines. Flowers moved with the ghost as he watched tentatively and noticed relief from the adventurers as he made the flowers move, probably glad he followed along. "Okay, just try to move them apart while I pour, maybe tilt his head?" Ace mentions while the blond began doing so and carefully placed fingers to the chin to press it upwards.

The head moved easily enough, making the adventurers notice the purple skin along the throat, but Ace began to carefully pour the water along the ensnared body and that's when the ghost felt the pull before blue eyes fluttered close. The next he felt as he was gasping for air that he hasn't needed for several years and tried to get control over his body. Vines tightened in a displeased manner to his body as he let out shaky coughs, the water no longer drizzling on him as he quivered while he was still held in place. Moving his head and staring wide eyed to the adventurers, he gasped in a breath of fresh air again and swallowed dryly, but he didn't have time as vines tightened along his body, snaking along back up to his throat like the time before.

"You need to leave!" He quickly snapped out with a hoarse tone from not having to use his vocals in so long and they had jolted back in surprise. "Finding the treasure will only bring you the same fate!" The man trapped gritted teeth while eyes squint as he trembled as the ghosting vines were beginning to reach his throat. "Don't be stupid like I was, yoi!"

They stared in surprise as glistening blue eyes watered and then they sprung forward with their machetes. "We have to get him out!" Ace claimed and the man ensnared could only give out choked laughs that had sobs. As soon as they cut the vines, more doubled over and they were already starting to strengthen against his throat.

"I can't escape..." The broken voice was shared with blue eyes viewing them deeply as they gave a desperate look. "I can't... just, _please_... Leave he-here..." The tightening started as the trapped man started to feel choked and they shook heads.

"Your name, tell us it!" Sabo desperately spoke as Ace went for the vines near the already bruised neck.

"Marco..." The man spoke softly with eyes releasing a few tears as no one has known who he was for years. " _Please_... _Leave_..." The voice began hallowing and sounded raspy as he squeezed eyes closed with trembles as the vines merely gripped tightly as the machete had done nothing, leaving both adventurers to watch helplessly as Marco was taken from his body once more as the head tilted to one side with no remaining movement.

They would find a way to get him out...


	96. MarcoAce - Don't want to touch me

**Pairing:** MarcoAce

 **Prompt:** "Jesus, you're acting like you don't even want to touch me!" For _Anon_.

 **Rating** : T for language mostly

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"Jesus, you're acting like you don't even want to touch me!" The shout startled the other as I had giving him a hug and he shooed me off like every other time in these past days.

The past two _months_ have been me stressing out over what I have done wrong to make Marco seem to avoid me. I tried to give him space as I knew work was busy, but when I try to wait to go to bed with him, I get told _not tonight_ every time. Only I want to do is hold him and brush fingers through his hair to help relax him, but every time I tried to be intimate, he would just tense up horribly. It was like he didn't even know me, a stranger trying to touch him as I knew he didn't like physical contact–besides a handshake–when first meeting someone.

"What, yoi?" Blue eyes stared to me in confusion as my body was shaking and I couldn't help that my body _hurt_ from not being able to show affection.

"When was the last fucking time you let me hug you? Kiss you on the cheek? _Hold your hand,_ for fucks sake!" All my frustration burst forth as I looked to him with a glare and gritted teeth as he looked in surprise. My eyes stung as I felt lips tremble and I tried to keep myself steady from being bombarded by my anxiety. "I made sure to back off because of work and when you told me to! Giving space! But it's been _two months_ , Marco…" I strained on how long it had been and I had hands move to let fingers grip to my pajama pants. "Do you even love me anymore?"

The question made him flinch as he quickly stood up with a look of worry, "Of course I love you, Ace."

"But are you still _in_ love with me?" I asked next and this strained look was there as he gave a clench jaw. Feet shift as he came up to me to grab at hands to pull them up and begin kissing along fingers before moving to have me pulled against him to soon hug me. A soft whimper left me as I moved hands to carefully grip to his shirt as I pressed my face into his neck.

"I will always be in love with you, yoi." Lips kissed along skin and a hand moved to begin brushing through my hair. "I'm so sorry, Ace… I… I didn't realize I had been neglecting you… I'm so sorry… There are no excuses for my actions, yoi." He told me softly while I trembled with hands gripping to him, a shaky breath leaving me as I smiled in a strained expression against his shoulder at the affection finally finding me.

"I love you so much."


	97. MarcoAceSabo - Haunting Me

**Pairing:** MarcoAceSabo

 **Prompt:** 'modernish au where ace is haunted by the ghosts of his murdered lovers, marco and sabo? would prefer darker tones, with lots of sad and freaked out ace. v angsty' For _Anon_.

 **Rating:** M for angst and darker tone

 **-o-o-o-o-**

They always said he was the lucky one, being out at the time when everything happened. Though, it never quelled Ace as all he could remember was the _blood_ along the walls and floor with slash marks carved in the plaster. They insisted that he move out of the one bedroom place, but he couldn't afford anything more and grown too attached. The family didn't agree, hell even Luffy didn't agree to his decision, but he always said he didn't want to give up everything there. They began to back off when Rakuyou mentioning of it being his coping and when he was ready they would help him discard anything.

After everything was professionally cleaned up and seeing the crazed man put in prison, Ace settled back into his one bedroom apartment with hands holding a picture frame more often than not. They gave him leave from work to settle back in his own mind, but he wondered what exactly he would do from now on. He was supposed to start seeing a therapist soon about his experience, seeing his two lovers practically shredded to pieces in their bedroom, starting from the living room.

Ace remembered what happened a couple weeks ago as clear as a sunny day with no cloud in sight to block the blue of the sky. He was supposed to run the errand earlier in the day, but completely put it off and regretted doing so. After he bounced out the door with kisses peppering his freckled cheeks, he returned to see droplets of blood along the floor in just one glance from the door. As he entered more without a thought of even closing the door, he had seen a splatter of blood along the sofa and soon quickly moved while hollering for his lovers. Seeing the hall brought the most fear in him, the deep slashes in the plaster and the blood splattered and smeared with hand prints showing as if someone had stumbled and was getting back up.

The bedroom had been the sight he would never live down when he met glossy blue eyes staring back at him. A scream had broken through his throat as he fell to his knees, all functioning shorting out as the dark splatters staining into the carpet was there and his older lover leaned against the other that was facing away on his side. Some neighbors had found him as he went into shock, hardly being able to breath at what had happened.

Thinking of it, he was already letting his feet carry him to the hallway as a way to remind him it was all gone now. It didn't get rid of his hollowed look upon his freckled face. The emotional stress he was going through was nothing easy as he had been lying to the family about his deprivation of sleep and loss of hunger coming with his overall exhaustion. Stopping at the beginning of the hall, he peered down with a clenching in his heart and closed eyes.

" _Welcome home, Acey!"_ Hearing the echoing of the voice brought a purse to his lips, feeling his throat dry at how much he missed that voice. Missing the feel of hands grazing his cheeks and lips kissing to his forehead as he would look up to green eyes that danced in compassion.

"Sabo..." The whisper was so light, but the feel of the pressure along his cheeks made him tremble. When it first happened, it scared him to no end and think about leaving the place, but he had heard the _pleas_ for him to stay. The voices of his lovers could never let him stray, they always knew how to steer him in the right direction. "Where's Marco?" Dark eyes showed from behind lids as an apparition with the face of his lover is there with a soft smile.

" _In the bedroom, he said we should watch movies there tonight..."_ A nod left Ace in a festering of emotions, smiling sadly as tears slowly slid down his cheeks. There was a pressure to carefully brush away tears and then it was as a soft brushing was along a hand, tugging him along to go down the hall. Eyes looked along the walls, using his freehand to carefully brush along the places embedded into his head where a weapon was stabbed into. A slight bump of plaster filled them in mostly, along with the slashes he fingered along when they reached the area. The blood staining the walls stayed ever fresh in his mind as he was pulled along to the bedroom, noticing his lover smiling back to him.

Entering the open bedroom, Ace's body began to quiver of how normal it seemed with his older lover standing by the dresser with a hand over the blue scarf he loved so much on him. As the head turned, blue eyes glimmered with such love that it made him breathlessly laugh with a smile. Ace moved into the darkened room, the street lamp cascading in from the window through the blinds and let him see as he moved closer.

" _Welcome home, love."_ The tender tone came out as he approached, feeling his heart swell and as he drew closer everything was flickering. Blood along a face, a gash along the jaw line and temple, making him stop in shock. _"What's the matter, yoi? Don't you love me?"_ The question had him swallow as he brought hands to his chest, not wanting to see or be ultimately reminded of how everything was in reality.

"I love you both so much..." The whisper left him as he stared to dilated blue eyes, the ones he remembered staring towards him when finding Marco's body leaning against Sabo's. "Please tell me... it wasn't real..." It was a desperate plea as he began to shake again with hands rising to cover over his mouth as he tried not to sob. Ace knew it happened, not wanting to admit to the gruesome scene being of his lovers, the people he had left to go do an errand as he forgot to do it earlier in the day.

" _Then why...?"_ The question brought Ace to glance to the side to see as blood covered over the left side of Sabo's face, but the eye was wide open. _"Why didn't you do what I asked earlier?"_

"I'm s-sorry... I forgot!"

" _We could have stood a chance!"_ The voice rung in his ears, making him jerk away, only to find himself slipping back onto the ground. Landing harshly had him close eyes before flickering lids open to stare upon the room, drenched in blood as the carpets were back instead of the hardwood. Raspy breaths began to leave him as he couldn't get the smell out of his head at the high it practically put him through, an irony taste lingering along his tongue as if the blood was in his mouth. _"We could have_ _ **LIVED**_ _!"_ The angry shout shook his body, making him let out a shaky sob of terror as he never had Sabo that angry at him before. The face showing to be narrow with eyes glinting with his glare, teeth gritting while a deep reverberating growl resounded.

"I-I'm sorry. Oh gods, I'm sorry!" The hoarse tone in his voice caused him to slightly cough before his back found the floor from such a harsh pressure.

" _I didn't want to die like that, Ace..."_ Sabo spoke in a strained tone as dark eyes stared wide to the man above him that was shaking with teary eyes, the blood and wounds still ever present.

" _We left you alone..."_ Hearing Marco had him glance over to see the man still standing with a hand pressing along his chest, over a gash that is deep. _"Though, we did not live... we still did not all die together..."_ It was as a whisper in the air, the pressure lightening as Ace realized the other blond was having realization on what was said.

" _We left you alone... The thing you hate most..."_ Sabo also began to whisper with green eyes glistening down to him, making his chest fester in confusion and fear at what he felt moments ago. _"Acey,"_ the tone turned sweet, making him flicker more at attention on how his lover seemed to be perfect in appearance before the murder. _"We can't have that... It's easily solvable..."_

"What...?" He asked with a breathless voice as he felt calmed at seeing his lover above him smiling with hands giving those feathered touches along his cheeks.

" _We need you, yoi..."_ Marco spoke as he soon leaned over the other in his state of appearance before being attacked as well. It left Ace in a spiraling spell of confusion, but his mind started to think incoherently on what was going on. _"There is only one way for us to be together again..."_

" _You'll make that happen, right?"_ The question brought only a fog in his head as he began to mindlessly work for their goal.

After a while, he began to settle on the bed with the blue scarf and top hat, both of his lovers catered to each. The smell on his hands he ignored as he crossed legs onto the bed with fingers caressing the items lovingly with eyes closing, ignoring the brightness now flickering in the room. Heat radiating closer, but all he could feel was the cool touches along his head and arms, ever longing for him as whispers feathered his ears. The touch along his neck where his necklace lies had him think more on how he couldn't wait to see them again and before he could feel the raging inferno, the air had thickened to make his body fall back to the bed, unconscious to the last moments of his life.


	98. SaboAce - Don't Call

**Pairing:** SaboAce

 **Prompt:** 'The "I still have you on my phone under 'dont call'" au, with ace accidentally rickrolling sabo!' For _Anon_.

 **Rating:** T for slight language?

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"Oh gods, _ahaha!_ Curiel is going to be so mad!" A laugh was leaving me as I forwarded the video Thatch sent me with it being an external link so Curiel couldn't trace it back to the other. If he knew Thatch sent it to me then he would already know what was up, but at least it was just me then it would be a little unexpected. Sending the video, I added some smiley faces and a ' _thought you would like this song_ ' as Curiel loves music.

After sending and telling Thatch what I did, he sent an ' _lol'_ while I told him I would let him know what happened. It didn't take long to get a message back and as I pulled it up, I gave furrowed eyebrows in confusion on it.

' _I can't remember the last time you messaged me, let alone rickrolled me.'_ The message had me look to the contact name and soon felt my stomach sink.

"Oh no… oh no, oh no!" I began to panic while sitting straight up on my couch and was waving arms around in slight panic. "He's going to know I kept his number even after the break up!" I began talking to myself as I soon got up to begin pacing with hands holding my phone, trying to figure out what to reply with, but he messaged again.

' _I'm assuming wrong number?'_ It confused me on why he even messaged back if he knew on who it was since _he_ was the one to break it off in the first place.

Playing it cool, ' _ah, sorry. It was meant for one of my brothers.'_

' _Luffy? I didn't think he would get that? I thought he loved that song?'_ A curse left me on how well he still knew me before realizing that Sabo didn't know about us getting brought into the Newgate family since we had dated back in high school and he graduated early.

' _I said one of them, not Luffy. We got adopted right before Senior year.'_ I explained, knowing he wouldn't know that, obviously since he seemed to feign it at least.

' _Adopted? Can you adopt someone who is eighteen?'_

' _I was still seventeen, prick_ ' The reply was quick and I cursed myself for jumping the gun on name calling, not wanting him to know I still felt salty over the breakup. It was quiet as I stared to my phone and felt my stomach curling, wondering why after these past couple years I still clung to the bit of hope we would get back together again. The phone began buzzing in my hand as the contact name showed and I swallowed thickly.

 _ **Don't Call**_

Yeah, I put it just like that and felt myself shaking in anxiety before my thumb pressed the green circle to drag it across. I had the phone to my ear and steeled myself down while swallowing again. "What?" I answered in a snap, rolling my eyes at myself for being like that.

" _Are you still in Foosha?"_ The question is soft spoken and I breathed in shakily while crossing one arm across my chest to grip my bicep.

"No, we moved to be with the family. We are in Raftel." I mention as I frowned more as I heard a breath through the phone.

" _Central Park in an hour?"_ My chest festered at the question and I looked to my clock on the wall with another heavy swallow.

"…okay…" I whispered, not really sure how to reply and soon the phone was cut at that. I pulled it away to gaze to the screen showing the line disconnected and I soon stared off to the side in confusion. "What just happened?"

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Looking to my phone, I cursed myself for letting my heart take control in such cold weather. I kicked to the ground in frustration as I let my chest clench and eyes squeeze shut since it was over ten minutes of the hour mark. I put my phone in my pocket and gripped to my scarf, the necklace around my neck weighing heavily on me now. It was still my favorite even after Sabo broke it off with me, but it came with a heavy burden and reminder. I always thought of the good times, smiling and missing them, but then I was hit hard with the reality. A sigh left me, white puffing into the air as it was cold, and I slowly began dreading the walk back home.

"Ace! _Wait!_ " A shout piercing the air had me stop in place and turn to see someone running up from the other side of the park.

Feet hurried along the dusting of snow on the sidewalk and every part of me felt warmth at the sight. Blonde hair swayed and those green eyes flared towards me as a smile was on him at seeing me. The scar over his left eye ever the same and always brought memories of bringing him comfort on how much it made him beautiful. He was almost stumbling to a stop as he found himself at a standstill close to me and put hands to thighs to breathe. The coat he wore is still open, like he threw it on without a care in the world and a scarf was sloppily tossed around his neck. Gloves weren't even on his hands as he breathed heavily, catching up on them.

"I should have said an hour and a half! I didn't realize how far Baltigo really was on foot!" He mentions while straightening with a light laugh and I was shocked.

"You… You came from Baltigo to here on foot?" I asked in confusion and he stopped to swallow before giving a sheepish smile and laugh.

"Yeah?" The fact that he was right there was surprising enough and he moved to be a little more closer to me. "Sorry… I… When I saw your number I thought… I _hoped_ maybe I could fix what I had done." He began while fixing his coat a bit and his red cheeks were still there from the running he did.

"You broke up with me, Sabo."

"I-I know…"

"You _broke up_ with me because you didn't want to do the distance…" I told him firmly as I gripped to my jacket with pursed lips.

"I know, and I was _stupid_ to do such a thing." He mentions with a cringe on his face while trying to keep himself together. "I never should have, Ace. You were the best thing to happen to me in my life… No one would ever replace what we had and… and I just wanted to tell you… and _hope_ that maybe we could start over, at least?" Anxiety flared through his eyes, the feeling in me dwelling on the fact like it was as if I still knew who he was even after the couple years separating us.

"You're so stupid," I started and noticed the hurt flare, making me continue quickly. "I love you so much." The whisper had him take a second to realize before eyes widened and I already knew when I had laid eyes on him again that I was over my head still.

"Even after everything…?"

"We all make mistakes… And you just _ran_ here from _Baltigo_ which takes almost _three hours_ _on_ _ **foot**_ to get here!" The words left me as I began to realize more on everything and shifted to yank my hat off and pull on his head. "Stupid! You could get frostbite! Hypothermia!" I berated him while fixing his scarf and he was stunned. As I started on his jacket, a laugh was leaving him in pure joy as he was smiling big and didn't let me finish as he hugged onto me.

"I'm so sorry for everything. I didn't know how much I deeply loved you until I let go." He admitted as I started wrapping my arms around him as well while rubbing my face into his scarf with a smile.

"Well… let's not do that again, okay?" I asked, making him chuckle some more and I grinned wider at his answer.

"Of course not… I hardly deserve your forgiveness and love again, but I am so very happy."


	99. MarcoAce - Star Troubles

**Pairing:** MarcoAce

 **Prompt:** 'Idol Au - Marco the star. Ace the Fan' For _yuidesu_.

 **Rating** : T for light language

 **-o-o-o-o-**

When my eyes met dark ones staring to me in surprise, I felt a sudden anxiety of him going to start screaming or shouting like most did. We stared for a few moments before I was snapped out of the stare as I heard a familiar sound of shrill voices of fan girls wanting to be near me coming down along the sidewalk as I tried to make my way through a small alley. It was hard getting myself around places on some days, especially since this latest movie I starred in and wasn't even the lead role. I was like the best friend of the lead actor, but most liked my other movies and got revamped from this one. It hadn't been my first choice on the movie to be remembered by, but you just had to keep going with what is popular.

"Dude, you might wanna hide?" The question had me look surprised towards the guy with freckles sprinkled along cheeks. A small flush was there as he soon looked away with a nod to the side while his head was tilted more back to show the assortment of crates for the local business. I quickly moved to hide myself and he never once moved. The only movement I heard was a few scuffs of feet and a flicker of a flame being lit. An exhale was heard shortly as the fans came to the corner, making noises of confusion.

"Did you see Marco Phoenix go through here?" A couple girls giggled and there was an irritated noise.

"Who? I haven't seen anyone, and I have been on break for a good while." The guy covered easily while seeming to get disappointed noise with small talks of him lying. "Look, get the fuck out of here. Unlike you, I have work here soon and you are bothering the hell out of me." The words were accompanied with a growl, making some of the fans make short complaints before scurrying off. It was quiet for a short while before scuffing of feet and then a body propped onto a crate, having me straighten up to lean against a stack next to him. "They should be gone for a little while, at least." The guy remarked and I could smell herbs, not knowing they made herbal cigarettes.

"I can't thank you enough…" I breathed out with a hand ruffling my hair and he chuckled while exhaling smoke.

"Are you going to do something to similar 'Rising' again?" I was surprised by his question and gave a curious look. A clearing of his throat was filling the air as he flushed and kept his stare to the ground. "I know it's not one of your most popular, but it's my favorite." A smile found me as he mentions one of my unpopular movies, but my ultimate favorite ones. "I just wanted to know what was supposed to happen with Matthew, since he decided to see the world and was stopping to visit his best friend which we _never_ got to see, just the back of them." A salty tone shows and made me chuckle with a smile widening as I closed eyes with a hum.

"The continuation…" I began and notice as he shifts in interest as the crate creaked and I opened eyes to gaze over to him as he kept his face more away, but eyes found me curiously. "It's a bit rocky, no one wants to play Cole's part since in the script later along the lines show of the two actually… well…" I tried to explain with a finger scratching to my cheek since it was a subject of being a fifty-fifty reaction. "Together more than just friends along the road." I clarified as I took a chance on his reaction and he straightened more with his head turning with shock, eyebrows raised.

"That… That would be a great step for the community…" He mentions and had forgotten his cigarette to focus attention on me with eyebrows furrowing. "No one wants to take that step though ever since 'Ghost', right?" A nod left me, making him roll eyes with a scoff and I chuckled lightly. He took in his cigarette before exhaling smoothly and propped a leg up. "That movie was different, though, as it had a lot of underlining and _shoves_ to represent. The stuck up people just don't understand since they aren't along with us, so they only see one view…"

"I agree…" I told him while watching this guy who may as well be a fan, but be so calm and not frenzy me at first sight. "I like to think the sequel would help shed a new light."

"It would…" Another inhale was there as he savored it before shifting to exhale into the air and then facing me more with a smile. "I hope you find someone to do it with." I was happy for him to mention such things and every part of me knew that I was about to pull a Thatch move when he first met Izo.

"What's your name?" I asked suddenly and he blinked a few times before making a firm face while being curious.

"Ace Portgas."

"Have you ever acted before?"


	100. MarcoAceSabo - Stop That Teasing

**Pairing:** MarcoAceSabo

 **Prompt:** 'Ace being really good at blowjobs' For _anon_.

 **Rating:** M for mature content~!

 **-o-o-o-o-**

" _Nnmmm_ ~ Ace~," a whimper left lips and caused dark eyes to watch the blond shiver against the dresser he had pinned hips to. This small hum was there, making another feverish moan come out as Sabo dipped his back with his lips trembling in delight. Fingers gripped to the edge of the dresser and then green eyes peered down to watch his lover taking in his cock into his mouth. A dance played in those dark eyes, and freckled cheeks shifted as suckles were there, making Sabo tremble as a tongue pressed along the underside. That _sinful_ mouth pulled away slowly with teasing sucks before lips closed against the tip with a couple more suckles to it.

"Who's not going to last long enough for Marco to get here?" It was a taunt as Sabo had started making reference that Ace would come before the other could even join them. That was all before he knew the dark-haired male would pin him while dropping to knees and immediately started mouthing him through his pants. If there was one thing Sabo knew, it was that Ace gave _amazing_ blow jobs and he _never_ wanted to say no.

"I'm going to make sure Marco makes you cry…" Sabo let out breathlessly as a tongue teased the leaking tip, taking in the precum before it escaped eager lips.

"I was already planning on it, yoi…" The two looked over as Marco gave raised eyebrows, a smirk graced on lips as blue eyes danced in delight. "Here let me help with that," it was a casual tone as Ace merely went back to sucking on the plump head and Marco moved a hand through long blond strands to grip and gave a look of mischief. "Let me stop that teasing for you," eyes never strayed as Marco's other hand gripped to dark hair and shoved Ace to deep throat. Sabo jerked with a cry of surprise at the feeling encasing his cock and was quivering with a prickling sensation as he was about to cry from the feeling being almost overwhelming. "I'm going to let Ace finish you," Marco moved closer with lips trailing a heated cheek before breathing hotly into an ear. "Then I am going to take Ace right above you so you can watch him cry in pure bliss as I ram right into his prostate with each thrust." The words alone had Sabo feeling weak in the arms that had hands trying to support himself with and then a groan left the other, making the sensation along his cock bringing it close to the breaking point.

" _A-Aaahh_ ," Sabo was a mess of moans as he let Marco control Ace's head and continue to whisper dirty things. It wasn't too much more that had him jerking with another tight grip to the wood and he arched as best as he could. The cry left him with his orgasm fully consuming as Marco kept their lover in place to swallow every drop. As soon as Ace finished, he was pulled back to give out shaky breaths with a heated face and then Sabo noticed as a foot was pressing to his groin, making Ace shiver more as toes wiggled.

"Next time, I want your mouth, yoi…" Marco mentioned as he shifted Ace's head and it didn't take much for the dark-haired male to shift to grab at the other's waist in return. His face shifted to press into pants near a pulsing groin, breathing hotly as Ace teased the man with a grin when he wasn't giving hot breaths. The few curses had Sabo breathlessly chuckling at the sight and he soon brought Marco closer so they could share a kiss.


	101. ShanksAce - Expensive Things

**Pairing:** ShanksAce

 **Prompt:** "Hey, you know all the expensive things you've been getting me the past few months? How did you even manage to afford that? … omfg please tell me you're joking — YOU'RE NOT JOKING WHAT THE HELL." For _Anon_.

 **Rating:** T for language.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

I wasn't really sure on how I ever ended up in this situation, but every time I turn around my lover was bringing something expensive home. My type of expensive is wide ranged, but a lot of it was like video game related things. The new figurine for the new game I got? Yeah, that was expensive as hell as I had been looking at it and it seems like my browsing on our Express account was showing up in the history, so he would always buy things I would put on the wishlist or just happen to watch.

"Hey, Shanks…" I start up one day as I lay back against him and this hum left him as he lined a hand along my forearm. "You know all the expensive things you've been getting me the past few months?"

"The gifts I am buying you? What about them?" A snort left me at hearing him change my words and I tilted my head somewhat so he could hear me better as I tried to pull eyes away from the TV.

"Yeah, like, how did you even manage to afford that?" I question finally after being with him for six months, living together for two of them. A hum left him with a slightly nervous laugh as he peppered my head with kisses.

"Well… Our business is well off in our profession…" It was somewhat hinting and I stiffen lightly while snapping my head to look up at him.

"Oh my gosh… don't tell me it's gang related…" I gave a look of scrutiny and this purse of my lips were there as he laughed lightly.

"I mean _gang_ sounds bad…"

"Shanks, _please_ tell me you are joking…" I continue as he grinned sheepishly and my eyes widen while shifting to up to knees, straddling one of his legs. "YOU'RE NOT JOKING?!" I about screamed as he winced with whines of protest and I was flabbergasted. "WHAT THE HELL, SHANKS?! YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT THAT AND THE STUFF I HAD SAID!" Complete guilt swarmed in me as I put hands to my cheeks and felt panicked. "I said all of that in front of you! _Oh my gosh_ …" A whine left me as you could hear my guilt and he quickly pulled me forward to rest along his chest.

"It's okay, Ace. You were completely justified in your words… I just wanted to show you _we_ were different." Shanks remarked while brushing fingers through my hair and I flushed in complete embarrassment at how he had to hear my words in the beginning. I do have my reasoning on not liking gangs or mafia related things, but the fact that he kept trying with me had my body give to a frenzy. "It's alright, my freckles~!"

"Shut up, stupid!" A laugh bellowed from him as I complained and felt a bit better as he was trying to keep this all light. I couldn't imagine leaving him after everything just because of knowing that now, but didn't mean I wasn't upset that he withheld it from me, but I would worry about that later as I enjoy the kisses fluttering my head.


	102. MarcoAceSabo - Tormenting

**Pairing:** MarcoAceSabo

 **Prompt:** 'Supernatural nsfw prompt list, with human Marco and Sabo tormenting succubus!Ace' For _Anon_.

 **Rating:** M for Mature Content!

 **-o-o-o-o-**

It had been a done deal, Ace being excited that he not only made a contract with one human, but _two_. He wasn't sure why the two were up for play with him, but they seemed to have their own connection with one another and makes things easier for Ace. So, when he had initiated that night, it had been a test run and they seemed to enjoy everything and let it continue for the following days.

" _A-Aaah_ ~!" A moan left the succubus as teeth nipped at his skin while his hands were bound behind his back. The thin tail with a point at the end quivered as his face pressed to the mattress more when feeling _gloved_ fingers trace the inner of his thigh. It made him whimper as he craved to feel the sensation of his human, the lips from the other human not being enough. Ace's legs instinctively spread out, knees sliding along the sheets with a moan of ecstasy as he enjoyed those lips trailing closer to the crevice.

"Gods, it's hard _not_ to touch you…" Sabo spoke heavily as he laid along the bed, letting his fingers continue to trail along a thigh to the knee. Green eyes flickered to the succubus that faced him with such pure desire to have more of those touches.

"S-Sabo~!" Lips spoke in a seductive purr, enticing the man as the hand moved to grip along the erection leaking from how much they have teased him, receiving a beautiful moan of delight.

"We should stretch you properly~!" Sabo spoke back in a tease before the succubus gasped more as a tongue pressed against his entrance. "You are too lenient, Marco." The comment earned a hum while the tongue pressed more inside the trembling male that was moaning in delight at the final contact with his hole.

"Mhh, you think so, yoi?" Marco asked while pulling his tongue away before kissing to a butt cheek as he enjoyed the tail trembling with flickers.

"Marco, _mmnn_ , more~?" The butt wiggled by hips shifting in a sway and if it wasn't already tempting enough.

"I'm losing my patience…" A small growl left the blond with blue eyes as he looked to his partner. If anything, Marco could be quite cruel in bed with teasing and prolonging a release, but with their new bed partner… it had him impatient to have what was his. Sabo couldn't blame him as he was feeling antsy as well and his boyfriend rubbing his palm against his clothed erection was _not_ helping.

"If you give first then I get top…" A contemplation showed in blue eyes at Sabo's remark, knowing Marco enjoyed taking control.

A grunt filled the air, "I sometimes hate your teasing…"

"Think of it as Ace not listening, he's obviously taunting you~!" A low growl left Marco on the words from his lover before feeling his hand moved to have lube slicking fingers. "Impatience, both of you~!" Green eyes danced in defiance and Marco groans before moving his fingers to press two into the succubus, getting a jolt of being surprised as a cry left lips.

"Can you beg for me, Ace?" Marco gave a deep tone as he gripped his other hand to a thigh and began kissing to a butt cheek as the body quivered below him.

"Y-Yes~, I need you~!" Fingers didn't shift as a hum was there from the man behind him and then a chuckle left Sabo at seeing his boyfriend's mode flickering.

"That's not _begging_ , yoi…" Fingers slowly slid out, causing small gasps of pleasure from Ace as he began realizing on how _exciting_ this was going to get.

He picked the best humans to form a contract with.


	103. MarcoAce - Tie You Down

**Pairing:** MarcoAce

 **Prompt:** 'Supernatural NSFW meme' For _rboooks_.

 **Rating:** M for Mature Content!

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"Missed me, missed me~," the teasing flares are from the human as his dark eyes flare in absolute delight of the situation. The demon in his chair is an Incubus, something he never thought he would see in his life just a few nights ago and had strapped down. The blond demon thought he had the upper hand before Ace took control quickly in a flurry of making sure those nails never skimmed his skin, learning from the first time a claim was placed on him.

Azure eyes flare with dilated pupils at the situation, staring to him in irritation and lust for his body as he was bare. Ace felt empowered as he views his new prey strapped tightly to his chair with hands bound behind the back of the chair. There were no clothes, showing the demon's glory before Ace's eyes and it had him lick his lips. No doubt the demon is attractive, but he made sure to keep skin contact minimum when strapping him down, knowing the other strives for it. The last encounter showing how much he pressed their skin together so deliciously that Ace let out a soft groan in remembrance, but didn't give in to the desire.

"Now you wanna kiss me~!" Lips spoke out as he leaned on the arms of the chair and let his smirking mouth hover the other's. Dark eyes kept his gaze directly into those azure ones that showed to want all of him, making Ace practically purr in delight.

"You are going to regret tying me up, human." The demon spoke lowly with a husky tone, causing shivers of heat to sear up Ace's back and his exposed erection to twitch for more.

"Hmm~? You don't want some pleasing?" An eyebrow raises from the Incubus as he kept those eyes to the human that gave a lick of lips with a slight sway. "I'm going to return _each_ favor from last time." Ace comments while moving to have hands to thighs, having the demon twitch at the contact. Hands slid up thighs to rest closer and the human let himself be raised up more as he was skimming his lips to the other's softly with a chuckle, not breaking eye contact. "How many was it? Four?"

"I'm going to fuck you into the desk, yoi…" A growl reverberated as azure eyes gleam in absolute _delight_ of Ace's playfulness. When lips press more, but still in a teasing fashion, he growled more deeply and had the other grinning now as lips pull enough away.

"Let's start with one…" Ace mentions while letting himself rub his own exposed body along the demon, skimming the front side with his own slowly and gaining groans of pleasure.

Like he thought, the cock of the demon stood to attention, but Ace wasn't about to give straight away what the other wants and moved to have lips to a thigh. Nipping and sucking with heated breaths, enjoying the growling of impatience, and start trailing up past the erection twitching. Ace grinned cheekily at the thought that came to mind as he soon rolled the office chair and was moving to sit on his desk with feet to the demon's thighs. Blue eyes flare in interest, but slight irritation of being bound still and Ace pulled him closer with feet moving to the arm rests.

Hands shift along the desk as Ace sat in his own naked glory and butterfly knees apart more as he gave a grin. The human was in control of this situation as eyes skimmed his body hungrily and he let hands move along his thighs with a slight arch of his back. The demon groaned with a small hiss when fingers pulled on skin and showing more of that entrance he wanted to claim all over again.

"Oh, don't think I will call your name tonight as that would just ruin the fun." A smirk stays on Ace when he mentions that. Azure eyes found him darkly and gave a low growl at how he figured things out quickly enough. "Maybe I will give you a little taste if you are good?" It was evident the human was having way too much fun, but it looked as if something clicked with the demon.

"Show me what you got, _Ace_." The sound of his name caused a wave of lust to quiver through him, his toes curling and hands moving to support against the desk.

" _A-Ahh_ , maybe I will never let you go?" An eyebrow raises at the question and before the demon can inquire, a moan left his lips as a foot pressed to his erection with toes rubbing along the shaft and watches as that heated freckle face show absolute lust for him. "Because I am having too much fun~!"


	104. MarcoAce - Beginning Praises

**Pairing:** MarcoAce

 **Prompt:** 'Ace with hardcore praise kink' For _Anon_.

 **Rating:** T

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Ace felt the utmost trust in his new family, but there was one certain person he trusts fully after telling of his blood line besides Oyaji and that is Marco. The last time he had so much trust had been with his two brothers and one of them is gone from his life. Being on the Moby, it wasn't hard to always run across someone, but Ace had realized quickly about his feelings for the first commander. Of course, he pushed that to the side until he noticed the blond beginning to _praise_ him more than technically necessary. Simple things had him smile in happiness, but the deeper meaning ones would have him a bit tongue-tied and Ace knew that the other noticed one time.

That's why he had tried avoiding the other.

"Come here, yoi…" Though like Ace said, the Moby still made it easy to run into people on most occasions; especially commanders.

"What's up, Marco?" The second commander questions as he follows the other into his room as he had been about to leave his own, hoping to sneak by.

"Just a few things on your report is all." The remark left Ace a bit relieved, expecting this to stay serious and let himself close the door. As they moved to the desk, his dark eyes met blue that watch him. "I would love if you could do your reports like this more often…" The blond starts up as he leans back against his desk with arms crossing and tilting his head. "You did wonderfully on the detail, adding in the weak points of the enemy as well was fantastic." A high praise is tacked on, letting his eyes notice of the flush gracing freckled cheeks and was smiling.

"S-Sure, I can try to do a bit more for reports." Ace comments as it was evident he was enjoying the comment from someone he has an interest in and is _definitely_ feeding him with pleasantries.

"Ace," the name is spoken lightly as the first commander eyes the other carefully as all attention is to him. "You are absolutely _stunning_ , you know that?"

That set the young commander over the edge into a flushed mess as fire quickly flickered along his body at the sudden heat he felt. "What are you saying, stupid turkey?!" It was a defensive question, an immediate type of response with no thought.

"Hm?" Marco plays innocence before shifting forward and backing the other into the wall, but in no way pining him to his spot. Eyes never leaving dark ones that dilated and the body show a bit more relaxed state of not being completely cornered. It's quiet for a minute as Marco thought on how to completely portray his feelings to the other, but yet drive him over the edge. "I can't help it, yoi." He begins as he kept his gaze on the other, his heart beating rapidly in desire to pamper the young commander in affection. "The way you smile and laugh absolutely sends me head over heels for you."

Ace about passed out.


	105. MarcoAce - Good Punch

_**A/N:: Okay, I'm getting to the review requests, but like PHEW over a hundred? Maybe I should have split this? Not much I can do now unless you all want me to make specific 'new stories' for pairings? Let me know please!**_

* * *

 **Pairing:** MarcoAce

 **Prompt:** "Pfft, you're the newbie and you look like such a wuss it's unreal, I bet you couldn't handle a single punc — WOAH I WAS NOT EXPECTING YOU TO PUNCH THAT HARD… okay, but you've GOT to teach me how to do that and I might be oddly attracted to you? whaaaat?" For _fire-lark_.

 **Rating:** T

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Blue eyes viewed on the new recruit with scrutiny as he was _specifically_ assigned to him, which is a surprise. Marco doesn't usually take on brats and this kid seemed like one from just the sight of his sneer on freckled face. There was no way this kid would get a good hit in or even pose a challenge to him. It surprises him though, giving a small doubt to his thoughts since Pops sent him over. To play it safe, he had to make sure this Ace could take on his stoic talk and lack of emotions on most things.

"You're the newbie, yoi?" Marco began towards the guy that stands before him with a small snarl and its evident he wasn't someone who wanted to be _tamed_. "You were placed under because you are supposed to be strong and all you look like is a brat…" The words started and definitely made dark eyes gleam dangerously and the blond smirks as he was pecking in the right spot. "Those fists couldn't hurt that b–!" A fist made contact with his jaw, surprising him and made him take a few steps back with fingers touching the spot.

Shock is plain in blue eyes as he straightens with his gaze finding the new guy that looked a bit taken back as it seemed impulsive, but he wasn't backing down. No words could leave either of them as all Marco think was that he was oddly finding himself _attracted_ to the new guy. Every piece of him delved in the fact that Ace was able to leave a burning left behind from that punch and he grinned proudly.

"Good, just what I would expect under my wing, yoi." Marco comments while shifting to put a hand to dark hair to ruffle affectionately. Complaints left Ace and the hand pulled away so the blond shows his wide smile lingering while rubbing fingers to the spot that was no doubt bruising. "The burning sensation left behind is _excellent_ , do they always do that? Never mind that, come let's get some tea as we discuss your new living arrangements with me." The words quickly left Marco as he led the other that gave a confused, but joyful expression at the fact that he got the stubborn instructor to lead him on his training.

Marco was sure to tell Pops that he fully accepts this recruit put under him.


	106. MarcoAce - Time Hostage

_**I'm still not sure of starting them separate, it's a bit still in the air, nonetheless, hope you all enjoy thus far!**_

* * *

 **Pairing:** MarcoAce

 **Prompt:** "Please leave, please, please leave. /Please/. There's no time." "It's okay. It's okay, you don't have to be scared. I'll be right here." "No, please, please leave, I don't want you to die, /please just leave me here/!" ...Time bomb hostage situation? :D' For _fire-lark_.

 **Rating:** T

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Ace had been nervous as he walked into the local city bank, holding himself together while tugging off his gloves, ignoring the heavy weight on his chest. It wasn't a situation he wanted to find himself in, but he had no choice when those men wrangled him with the vest on. The task is to go in to the bank and 'simply' tell them to close early while he hung around. Of course, Ace had a look of pure terror as he was becoming the victim of one of the bombings that's been happening through the country. He was told if he pulled this off that they would let him go and he had to at least try or they would have shot him on the spot and gone after his little brother or best friend like they threatened too.

Appearing to the desk after he waited his turn, ignoring security as he frowned and picked at his nails, he was greeted by the blond desk clerk. The man looking to be around his late twenties and possibly someone Ace may have passed a few comments towards on a good day. The teller is at the end side of the counters more and Ace began pulling out a wallet before pulling on an index card he was given. When sliding it over, blue eyes flicker up to him as if he was too exhausted for this, but they gleamed differently.

" _Please_ …" The whisper is hoarse from the dark-haired male as he viewed the teller with a hand nervously grasping at his jacket. "J-Just do it…?" It's a small plea as dark eyes sting with his mouth shifting into a purse as he tried to control his fear. Dread swarmed in Ace's eyes as the teller stares in absolute shock before he glances to the sides a bit without moving his body.

"What's your name?" The blond asks as he nods while shifting to begin typing on his computer and the young man gives a shaky breath.

"Ace… m-my name is Ace…" A nod is there as the teller put up his window closed sign and gave a reassuring smile to the customer.

"I'm Marco, please just stay calm…" The blond mentions while Ace swallows heavily and nods while hands were over his fake wallet that held nothing else within.

"I'm sorry…" The youth mentions shakily as he tries not to give anything away and how an announcement is made of the bank closing due to system error.

"It's not your fault, yoi… Just breathe as we get you out of this." Marco speaks soothingly to calm him, but Ace frets as he keeps himself steady at the counter and watches people leave in mostly happy moods. Then here he was, strapped with a bomb to his chest and nowhere to run. It only took a total of twenty minutes to evacuate everyone else and security made sure to stay away, but he had been surprised as the teller stayed.

"Why are you here…?" Confusion shows and eyes stare into blue ones that gleam as he soon shifts with hands to the glass.

"Someone has to open the vault." The door of the main building opens up and Ace turns to view the few men that nabbed him appear with hands tugging their masks down, wearing hoods to shadow their appearances at first.

"Zehahahaha! Good job, boy!" A glare leaves Ace at being told that and is shaking as he wants to act, but can't. "Show me to the vault, you two stay here with boomstick." The leader snarks out while the dark-haired male moves over to the two in no protest, being grasped by the arm harshly to be tugged. Dark eyes watch the leader take Marco with him, the blond being calm and showing no resistance as he leads the robber.

It takes a little time and Ace tries to hold himself steady, hoping to live through this as these bastards almost have what they want with no issue. One of the men with him moves to the back area shortly as they must have ear pieces, making Ace worry for the teller before he heard a loud resounding explosion. Shock is on him as he was dragged along before shoved behind the bank counter for the tellers. It startles him, but as the guy leaves him, he starts to feel relief on being able to make it out of this finally.

Then he hears a clicking noise start a haunting rhythm.

Hands move to unzip the jacket and is faced with the vest on him counting down and he begins to shake with tears welling. "Ace!" The head snaps up to see the bank teller there looking in surprise and the strapped man lets out a raspy sob at his predicament. He was foolish to think he would survive… "Let me see it, yoi…" Marco is by him to begin looking to the mess of wires and he could only shake with tears beginning to slick his face in fear and dread.

Ace had his little brother to look after still, his best friend couldn't handle his brother and the rent by himself. There was so much he was discovering about himself in these past few years, not hanging off what people expected of him as his father was a veteran with a lot of high honors before being killed in action serving his country. That isn't the path Ace wanted and he had finally won the argument against their gramps about not being enlisted, finding himself pursuing other dreams. Now he was faced with only three minutes of life left with that haunting clicking noise and how much he wanted to deny it, he couldn't with this man here with him.

"Please leave," Ace starts out with trembling lips and notices the twisting of pain in blue eyes. "Please, please leave. _Please_ … There's no time…" He begins pleading as he wouldn't want anyone else to be brought the same fate, their families losing him as well.

"It's okay. It's okay, you don't have to be scared." It's a coaxing, Marco trying to keep him calm and not hyperventilate. "I'll be right here, yoi…" The words come out and Ace begins shaking his head while noticing the timer reaching almost to the minute mark.

"No, _please_ , please leave!" Ace begins to be louder in protest while grabbing to shoulders and shoving at the other, but is resisted firmly. "I don't want you to die! I don't want two families torn apart! _Please just leave me here_!" Shock flares over the blond as sobs spill from Ace's lips and those hands from shoulders move to cover freckled cheeks.

"Ace, do you _want to die_?!" Marco bring the hands down with a fervent glare and before a protest could stutter he repeats. "Do you want to die?!"

" _No!_ I want to live! I want to see my brother! I want to see my best friend!" The voice comes out sharply in response before his hands are pressed harshly to the ground and the blond is moving to grasp at a nearby desk to have scissors.

"Then let me get it off, yoi!" Dark eyes widen in surprise before he glances to see the time just barely enough and could only choke out a sob. As Marco moves to the wiring to have the scissors ready, Ace closes his eyes as the haunting of the clicks is there before he hears the sound change.

 _Cli–fshhuuu…_

… _..._

 _ **00:04**_


	107. MarcoAce - Supernatural AU

**Pairing:** MarcoAce

 **Prompt:** 'Supernatural nsfw #3: marco/ace? :DDD' For _fire-lark_. ((The next prompt will be like a second part to this))

 **Rating:** M for Mature Content!

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"Did you think you would upper hand me, yoi?" The question is answered with a growl and a tail flickering, making the blond with blue eyes smirk in amusement. Watching the body twitch with another agitated growl and could only make him boil in anticipation for more. It took him some time, but Marco was able to wrangle this… _demon_ of sorts and tied them down to his bed with wrists together and feet tangled in the sheets for the time being as he could not find any more ties nearby.

The taut body shifted as hips swayed in the demon's annoyance and legs shifted to be on knees, but only slightly as the dark-haired man was realizing his predicament, struggling with the flat sheet. Freckled skin is sheen with a pink as he tried to contain his temper and was aggravated at how the human was able to successfully get him down. The demon looked to the side at blue eyes and Marco smirked more at seeing sharp teeth gritting and he flickered eyes over to the horns in dark hair, barely visible as they were a black color like his hair.

"I don't plan on being taken tonight, demon." The blond mentions as he had an idea that this demon is most likely part of the Incubus spectrum, especially by the way his dreams were tantalizing before being awoken. Marco didn't take too kindly that the man tried to top him as he was the one to rile him up to the point of wanting every bit of the other.

"Release me, human. Or roll over and ride me~!" It starts with a growl before purring in enticement and Marco feels his body swarming in desire to please the demon, but stops his thoughts of following through with the other's demand of riding.

"I'm going to give you a taste of something new, demon." The addressing is playful from the blond as the man kept referring to him as _human_ to try and get his point across.

Shifting to lean over to his nightstand, he pulled the bottle of lube out and gave a glance towards the condoms he has for any time he actually has a partner over. A thought lingers as he had _heard_ sex demons love the contact and tried to make as much skin to skin contact as possible to reach a high and entice their partner more. Not wanting to take a chance of the demon getting what he wants right away, Marco grabs a condom and rolls back as he is only clad in sleep pants. Sitting differently, he situates to settle himself next to the man and keeps his blue eyes on the dark eyes watching him.

A low growl is there as Marco moves his hands out of sight of the demon and starts opening the condom wrapper and sliding it over two fingers and began adding lube before letting some of it drizzle the crevice showing, the tail twitching and the breath hitching in surprise. Some noises of confusion is let out before jerking as fingers prodded his entrance and that's when the demon spoke.

"Wh-what are you doing?! I am an Incubus!" The proclamation had Marco smirking before rubbing and then shifting a finger as he lets one slip in. A startled gasp is there with trembles as the tail jerks wildly and noises of surprise are there to accompany it as the finger slid deeper in, but not too much as Marco brought it back before having two fingers pressing in to show deeper into the demon that was gasping with twitches and hips shifting to press back somewhat. "O-Oh, f-feels… _A-aah_ ~!" A moan is let out as Marco is sure to shift fingers and thrust them in again with his freehand moving to grasp a butt cheek, sensing pleasure spread through into him. It must be true and Marco was careful to not do much more with skin contact as the sensation flooded his mind and he began moving fingers within the demon.

The tail began whirling around his forearm, Marco shifting to pull back fingers and adding a third in the condom before pushing them back in. Shivers went through the blond with a groan at the responses he gained from the other, the moans of absolute pleasure spiking through the demon and just the tail alone helped with adding to the sensations. Marco moved a hand as he shifts his body to lean over the other and began caressing lips along a shoulder blade, his lips tingling each time he touched skin. The blond was having a losing battle in his mind as it fogged more and more and began thinking of how he wouldn't mind letting this demon take complete control over him and make him a withering mess of gasps and moans.

" _A-Aaahh_ ~!" The moan sears through Marco's ear drums and he notices the tightening around his fingers. The pulsing of the demon's orgasm set him over as he shifts his upper body along the other's back and kisses with longing across heated flesh. "N-Name? What is your name, human?"

"Marco," the blond speaks in a hiss as his erection begins to become more prominent as he presses it against the demon's butt cheek with a groan as his leg is pressed between the demon's thighs.

"Let me have you, Marco." The tone is heavy and laced in carnal sin that Marco voices his delight with a moan against freckled skin along a shoulder. Hands shift, the used condom to the ground somewhere after he tossed it without a care and hands ran along slick skin, sheen with a thin layer of sweat from the rising temperatures they give off. The blond has no more common sense to stop his skin contact as they go up the muscled back, fingers tracing along the dips, and then they travel along arms as his teeth scraped and caused a purr in return. "Let me have all of you~!" The demon keeps speaking while hands begin undoing the binds of the wrists and Marco furrows his brow while taking in the taste of skin, groaning as his body or mind no longer listens.

As fingers find the last knot to undo, Marco breaths hotly in an ear with a hazy gaze being unfocused. "I'd be delighted, yoi."


	108. AceMarco - Supernatural AU 2

**Pairing:** AceMarco

 **Prompt:** '#3 w/ Incubus ace?' For _Anon_. ((Somewhat like a part two to previous prompt))

 **Rating:** M for Mature Content!

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Ace had been pleased when the human finally let him take control, their positions quickly changing with him hovering over the other that is sprawled out on the dark sheets. Paler skin is darkening into red by the passing minutes and the demon had fun with hands grazing the creamy skin that he could get his hands on fully now. Ace enjoyed the fluttering of groans, anticipating for making this human whither under him, especially for showing him of something quite delightful and would definitely try a little more on later.

For now, he licks his lips at the bare blond below him that is whimpering softly as his fingers teased the tight entrance more, enjoying the thought of being the man's first. If not, it surely had been a while as the body jerked immediately when slipping in a finger. Now three lingered in the tightening grip and made sure to grip the leaking erection, fingers pressing to the head to prevent anything from coming out just yet. On most occasions, Ace would have had his partner coming multiple times, but Marco is a special case tonight as he withheld the man's orgasm.

" _Nnnggh_ ~!" Teeth snagged a bottom lip, enticing the demon that he was about to draw moans from the blond. Marco is resilient even under the haze as he merely groaned and gave sharp gasps to what was happening to his body. The small whimpers were delightful perks and the demon was sure to draw out all the sounds he could from Marco, wanting him to _scream_ in bliss. Blue eyes gleamed up to him, causing him to purr in absolute delight as he noticed them dancing in absolute carnal desire for _more_.

A soft whimper flows past trembling lips, red and plump from teeth snagging and not just necessarily from him alone. Ace had removed his fingers to begin leaning over the man with a grin of pulsing desire, both of his hands resting on either side of Marco, and situates his legs out to let himself slowly begin pressing in. Blue eyes roll with a gasp of being penetrated, Ace extra careful as this partner tonight is going to _feel_ every bit of him as he is such a nice catch to come across. No doubt, the demon was already plotting for future nights as he watches the shaking of the blond as hands move to have one over trembling lips and the other gripping to the sheets.

Seeing the chest spasm at the way Ace fully settled brought a purr of satisfaction and he kept his place as both hands began lining the tone body as he questioned what the blond did for a living. When his ears picked up on calming breaths, Ace starts to shift and begin smoothly rocking his body, sliding out only partially before pressing back in deeply. The human arches with a gasp at the slow rhythm and is shaking in pure desire for more of the sensations as he began to slowly roll hips against Ace with the rhythm. The cooperation to give back on what is transpiring exhilarated the demon as he smirks with his body leaning closer with hands to ribs and lips began leaving a blazing trail. Mewls of delight causes Ace to be more determined as he wanted… no _needed_ more of those sounds coming from quivering lips.

"I want you to feel so good, Marco…" The demon speaks in a husky tone while trailing lips, his body moving a bit more quickly on pace. Once he got his mouth to the other's neck, he trails them to soon find swollen lips that eagerly greet him. Ace keeps their lips moving in a play and moves hands to grasp the top of a thigh and to a hip as he shifts to have the blond's lower body up more in support. As he thrusts more, they part to breath out and the moans start to flourish softly and growing in tone as Ace makes sure to only show of deep thrusts and grinds after each to reach a little deeper each time.

" _A-Aaah_ ~!" The moan of pure pleasure erupts from the human as his back arches and eyes open in surprise. The demon is delighted at the sound alone and continues on while Marco's hands begin grasping to his arm and shoulder. It was like he broke a threshold, the moans coming out were sharp and play loudly like a melody for him.

"My name is Ace, call for me…" The demon almost whispers to the other's ear heatedly and gains absolutely no hesitation.

"A-Ace, _aah_ ~!" Hearing his name, Ace flourishes in a blinding sense of protectiveness as he wants to claim this human for his own, no one else dare to ever touch him. " _A-Aaahhaaa_!" The demon digs claws to skin slightly and kisses with sucks to the neck exposed to him. Marco has his head thrown back as he merely cries out again and this is when Ace can no longer hold onto his own desire.

They both climax, Marco practically screaming in _ecstasy_ as tears lingered in his blue eyes and Ace is delighted. Bringing such pleasure not only to himself, but his human that he is so keen on was the most pleasing thing he has experienced besides the mind blowing sex. Being a demon that does this regularly, Ace was sure to be tentative and enjoy his buzz while carefully maneuvering to pull out of the other while soon shifting around the bed. He got the flat sheet, moving to finally go to the side of the other and tugging on a limb that was practically dead weight as the blond was still in his own world.

Ace didn't usually do this with anyone, but he was feeling endearing to this human and made sure to pull the man to his chest while on their sides to hold him. A hand brushed through blond hair as Ace enjoys the sound of the other coming down from his high and seamlessly relaxing into his hold. Marco was his to have alone and the demon was sure of to make sure it stayed that way.


	109. MarcoAceSabo - I love you

**Pairing:** MarcoAceSabo

 **Prompt:** "I love you." "You're dating my best friend, is that supposed to make me happy?" For _Anon_. ((Sort of following after chapter 81 MAS – Archnemesis))

 **Rating:** T for language.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Ace was feeling fantastic after burning up the building filled with all of the thugs that terrorized to new limits that is border lining villains. This laugh breaking through his throat as he couldn't help himself enjoy the thrill of the fire, the flames flickering along his skin as he hums next with fingers pressing at his cheek as his face mask covers over the lower half of his face and moved to spiral up beside his eyes. His black pants held skin tight, but the material is breathable and very flexible to move around and he had a lopsided belt around his waist. Being of fire, he kept without a shirt on and only had a partial suit piece over his left arm from the shoulder to the middle of his forearm while the other only covered his elbow. The long piece to hide his tattoo and the elbow piece to kind of give some protection to the spot.

"Are you sure you are not on your way to being a villain?" The words have Ace shift as he views upon the blue flames flaring before they disappear to show a man standing six feet from him. The suit cover more of the body as he is of a light blue body suit that is split at the collar to split down to his navel and covers half of his pectorals. Long sleeves are there with yellow gloves on his hands that form fit to even his movements and then he had yellow boots as well that went from just below the knees down.

"What do you want, _turkey_?" The question seethes as he watches those blue eyes watch him carefully on the way he shifts his body, formfitting black boots shifting along the ground with sparks chasing with the friction.

"Why are you fighting with him, yoi?" The hero asks with a tilt of his head, the dark blue eye mask shifting as he moves eyebrows in curiosity. A groan fills the air as hands go to hips and Ace gives a frown, though it does not show by lips visibly it is very clear in his dark eyes.

"Are you seriously bugging me over that? It was stupid and I just happen to also be busy and he's busy." The words start to come out with a hand waving out in frustration as he tosses his head to the side with a cringing appearance. "He's got school and work and then there's you! Why would I fucking care what he does with free time?!" The anger is evident, flames flickering hotly along his legs and exposed back and trailing up to hair that shifts to the form as well.

"You know he wants just as much time with you." The comment only irritates Ace even more as he moves to clench a fist and quickly turns away to start walking off.

"I'm _not_ discussing this! Especially with you!" The way he speaks is as if he was actually using ice and gave a cold shoulder to the hero. Bright blue is there and soon the hero lands before Ace only a few steps away with a look down at him, making his flames hotter in anger. " _What…do you want… turkey_?" Dark eyes shine in absolute rage of being forced into a corner on the conversation and soon he notices the head tilt with blue eyes dancing from the gleam of flames.

"I love you…"

The words halt Ace as he shows nothing for a moment to gather himself and tries to ignore the pleasant curl it gives his stomach. Ace had cursed himself lowly ever since that day at the carnival where he first realized both of the blonds made him tingle in such delight. Though, he only heavily weighed himself down as he _couldn't_ let himself fall for them, especially both of them. It was bad enough he was trying to rid of his feelings for Sabo, but to go and fall for them both? It was more heart wrenching than Ace thought it would be at the realization of such a failure of him even finding someone who wasn't already in love with another.

"You're dating my best friend, is that supposed to make me happy?" Anger licked more fiercely as dark eyes gleam in threat and receives a sigh from the hero.

"I guess I should have worded that differently, yoi…" He remarks, leaving the fire user to glare as he waited for the moment to punch his flaming fist into a face. It didn't matter if the turkey could heal, Ace would pummel him through a burning building if he broke his friend's heart. "What I should have said is that _we_ love you." Another halt is in Ace's mind as his flames smoldered lowly while tilting his head as he thought he heard wrong.

"Wha…What?" The question comes out slowly, ignoring as the sirens for the fire department started up and blue eyes shimmer in an emotion that Ace isn't quite aware of.

"We love you." The hero responds while moving a step closer carefully, letting a gloved hand trace along a cheek to soon have a thumb rubbing the area below his eye. "Please come home, he's overly worried and I am concerned of your expressive need to show you are upset. You could be injured if you keep at it with these petty thugs _all_ the time, yoi…"

A shaky breath leaves Ace at hearing such words and tries searching for something to say about it all, but draws a blank. He knows, though, that the turkey wouldn't do anything to him otherwise and just lets a hand grab his fist that is slightly raised to the side, but lost the flames a bit ago. The blue eyes staring to him finally began to settle onto something he was becoming more familiar with from when the two blonds would stare to one another. It was passion in those depths and Ace was realizing that both blond men have been doing that towards him more recently.

"Let's go home…"


	110. MarcoAceSabo - Lets Not Meet

**Pairing:** MarcoAceSabo

 **Prompt:** 'could you do a mas thing based on the /r/Lets Not Meet idea? Marco and Sabo scare off a tiny Ace and then come across him online years later' For _Anon_.

 **Rating:** Slight T

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Ace had been told by a friend that sometimes, even on his tumblr account, posting stories of his experiences could help him relieve some of the memories. So, deciding to take a chance, Ace got on his account to retell his story of when he was ten years old.

He typed everything that happened out, from the moment icy fingers touched along his face to seeing his friend taken from him to even the end where he was able to escape. It still brought a slight ache in him, thinking of how his friend had been held captive together and then one day he had been dragged out, not returning. Ace had feared the worst on what happened to his friend, Sabo, and really hoped he was able to escape the being's clutches before anything could happen to him. The way Ace had been able to escape the room, fitting to seem like a normal small bedroom, was by finally getting the door knob off and making a run for it. The jump from the second-floor window at the end of the hall had resulted in a sprain in his wrist at the awkward landing, but he made it out and away.

Ace had been trapped for six months, four of them with his friend and he couldn't have been so relieved to finally make it away. If anything, the experience had been odd, they weren't tortured or anything, they just had been subject to seeing some of the things the man did. It was obvious by the experiences that the man had been of a vampire and though at first his hands had been icy, they were warm after that. As a child, Ace knew something had been different and he was afraid of what was happening, not wanting to somehow become a raised-up meal for the vampire.

As he posted his story, it took a couple days before a popular blog had it take off with others commenting on how the experience seemed scary. They would make comments towards how the _monster_ was probably just some sick person and they needed to be put down. Others mentioning on 'good story' and then the ones of saying how they were glad he made it out alive since most don't escape such a fate. In a way, Ace did feel better to get that off his chest and breath out a little in relief ever since he posted it and would still occasionally get comments on it.

After a week is when he got a comment on it and seemed confused, " _I can't wait to see you again."_

It brought a chill through him, feeling uncertain and didn't recognize the account. After taking a few deep breaths, Ace figured it was someone messing with him and ignored it. Then there was a few more comments and then messages being sent to his inbox on how _they_ would see him again, hoping they could talk with him fully to explain. When it mentions of more than one, Ace was being more freaked out by the second on what exactly that meant for more than one. He ended up turning off messages and asks to get the person to back off, even making a post with the account tagged to leave him alone, but they merely commented on the post about not getting the wrong idea, though some people did try to help defend him on them stopping on harassing him. It got to the point it finally got that account locked out as blocking wasn't seeming to work.

By that point, though, Ace finally had enough of anymore comments, whether they were bad or not. He stayed off tumblr for a little while, deciding he needed to stray away as it was getting him stressed out. Going about life, he starts to calm more as some days pass and tried not to think of everything that happened with the past, including his childhood abduction. As he heads out one day, he opens his door to be met with sharp green eyes. His eyes widen in surprise at the familiarity of the man before him and tries to keep calm, though his heart races and blood pumping thunders in his ears.

"Ace," a breath of relief is there and the mentioned male is staring in confusion with his lips parting as f trying to comprehend what he is seeing.

A thick swallow is there before he tries to speak, "S-Sabo?" The name has the blond brighten with a wide smile and he knew that this person was his friend from all those years ago.

"Hey," his friend starts out with a sheepish smile and fiddles his gloved fingers a bit as he clears his throat. "I was finally able to look you up properly..." He mentions with a warming smile as he looks absolutely happy to see Ace, who is feeling so much thrill fill him at the sight alone.

"Where... Where have you been? It's been almost eleven years..." Ace is confused, but the relieved look is enough to tell the other how he is happy to see him.

"Sorry, I had been going through a lot of changes..." A reassuring smile on Sabo gives Ace some relief and soon is caught by a slight shift of realization of the dark-haired male seeming to be going out. "Were you leaving? I could always just come back..."

"No, no!" Ace quickly states and gives a grin as he opens his door more and tosses his keys to the side. "You are way more important than getting coffee with a friend from work." He mentions while tugging off his coat as the weather had been starting to cool and smiles to the other while tossing his coat to the small table as well.

"Can we come in?" The question doesn't register as Ace merely nods while turning away.

"Of course, come in!" The words leave him as he stops a bit away to begin tugging off his boots and dropping them. Satisfied that he wouldn't worry about those right now, he hears the door close and turns to feel his blood run cold.

Right behind Sabo is the same man from years ago with sharp azure eyes piercing him down in his spot.


	111. MarcoAce - Better Than Before

**Pairing:** MarcoAce

 **Prompt:** 'Supernatural prompt #2 Marco an angel and Ace a demon' For _Anon_.

 **Rating:** T

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Chained with wrists together, a purr like noise is in the air finding amusement of the predicament of what is happening. Dark eyes gaze in a sultry manner, smirking to the blond male sitting in a chair with an eyebrow raised in interest, before relaxing as he breaths out in exasperation. The demon had been causing problems for the past few years, none of his guard being able to get a hold of him as he was slick with being able to slip away. After a slight slip up, the demon had been reigned in finally and presented towards the Archangel of the certain area, where the other angels reported to him for problems and if something needs his attention.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Marco asks from his chair, blue eyes watching as the pointed tail flickers as the demon tilts his head, dark hair moving with the action. The smirk stays with that purring like noise continuing and knees shift out a bit more to get comfortable.

"Whatever could you be meaning?" The demon plays innocence with a toothy grin now appearing as he never took his eyes off the angel before him.

"I don't think you understand what is going on, yoi." This time Marco's voice dips and he is soon standing to begin approaching the other slowly in stride, his white cloth around his body sliding into place along his body. Sandals making their way closer, he watches as the demon eyes his full body, _seething_ in sin by the mere flicker of interest in dark eyes. "Your fate is in my hands to decide on what to do with you." The angel stops some feet away as he kept himself stoic and there is a curling in his gut with a warming through his veins, an effect from the man kneeling before him.

"Going to punish me for being bad?" It's a purr, devilishly rolling from the demon's tongue as he arches his back a bit to stare up at the angel. "Bend me over and give a good spanking because of my _wicked_ ways?" A tongue swipes lips in absolute delight at the blue eyes shimmering in a dance of some type of delight.

"It wouldn't be much of a punishment if you enjoy it, yoi." The clarification has the demon laugh lightly while keeping a wide grin with a purr as his tail flickers more. "I'm not going to _spank_ you," Marco begins and receives a disappointed groan from the other. "But," he starts with eyes hardening to give a firm glare, "I will be _slowly_ taking you apart and put you back together…" A small flinch is there, the demon not sure on what that meant and could only let the other grip his chin as Marco lowers his face closer to speak ever so deeply. "You will be better than you have ever been before." The words send a quiver up the demon with a low mewl of how much it brought a thrill through him.


	112. SaboAce - Charm

**Pairing:** SaboAce

 **Prompt:** 'Supernatural AU #4 where Sabo is the elf?' For _Anon_.

 **Rating:** M for slight nsfw

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Ace didn't like being played with, being tricked into something that led him to where he was now is a Class A ride to ' _I'm going to kick your ass'_ land. All because he was taking a bus home and then this guy suddenly was standing next to him with soft whispers. It seems like Ace had tried to ignore the words, but still looked to the man and soon he found himself clearly following behind said blond that spoke to him on the bus. They were in some building, trailing the hall, and Ace couldn't believe that he had been tricked to be here. It seems like the man was able to catch him on an off day, where he had given his beaded necklace to his brother because he broke his last pendant. The necklace is able to prevent charms and any type of curse/spell to be placed on him. Never did he go without, but he was more concerned over his baby brother than was he himself.

Playing along, Ace followed the what seemed to be elf by the pointed ears into a room where he began opening a drawer at a desk. A few choice words are heard from the blond as he is pulling out papers and skimming through them. The door is closed and as the elf turns, he is surprised by suddenly being shoved into a chair. Before he can speak or move, a foot presses harshly to his groin and causes a jolt of surprise as he stares with green eyes wide up at the human.

"You know, elves are supposed to be the more _dignified_ creatures," Ace growls in anger for being dragged off and could see he had an effect on the elf. "What purpose could you want me for?"

"You were the one checking me out first a few days ago!" The voice is thick with desire and Ace is realizing that he was speaking the truth. Most elves don't lie anyways, something about its their nature to speak truthfully and when lying, their ears turn a shade of blue. If anything, though, as he peers at the blond, he was realizing that he _had_ been checking him out days prior when he had been feeling like the greedy being he was when aroused—though he had hoped he hadn't been caught doing so.

"So, you drag me off?!" The foot shifts a bit harder, making the elf flush darkly with a bite to his lower lip. "You could have asked me!"

"I did! But my charm is still a bit off since my accident!" A hand shifts shakily with a motion towards his eye as it seemed to be some type of burn scar present and Ace understood that supernatural beings have a point of time to cope after being heavily injured. "Why are you walking around without a ward?!"

"M-My brother broke his and is borrowing it!" Ace complains back with a flush of embarrassment before feeling himself feeling a heat boiling through him. A soft groan makes it spike as he was a little surprised on how his foot pressed to the _stiff_ problem from the other. The elf is embarrassed by the predicament, it's evident, and soon Ace feels himself smirking with his foot moving back and forth.

"C-Could you _nnhh_ -n-not?" Green eyes are tearing up, in a limbo of pain and excitement as he starts breathing a little heavier.

"Wasn't this your plan all along?" The question is there, dark eyes dancing in delight and a growl starts to rumble low in his throat.

"F-Fuck..." The elf curses in a whimper and the foot is pushing in a twist, causing him to quiver in a deeper flush of lust.

"Why don't you use those lips for something better than foul language?"


	113. MarcoSabo - How could you ask me that?

**Pairing:** MarcoSabo

 **Prompt:** "How could you ask me that?" For _shifter-zarina_

 **Rating:** T for angst

 **-o-o-o-o-**

" **How could you ask me that?"** Sabo questions, green eyes gleaming as he held back his tears.

"I-I'm sorry…" Marco quickly mutters in absolute ache, it wasn't supposed to come out for the other.

"I'm just as upset as _you are_!" The voice snaps out, teeth gritting as he glares in absolute anger. "Do you think I wanted him to go out so late?!"

"I'm sorry, Sabo… I didn't… I'm just…" Marco's heart was breaking as he covers his face in regret for the question coming out so thoughtlessly and deserved the anger lashing at him.

"I can't believe you are _blaming_ me for Ace's… A-Ace's…" The tightening of the voice is there and soon Sabo was shaking before letting his knees drop to the floor. Hands covered his face to let out choked sobs, the tears still very fresh since yesterday when he cried his eyes out when they got the news.

Marco quickly moves, staggering as he harshly landed to a leg and hand, but ignored it to get to the other. Grasping Sabo, he pulls him to be between his legs and wrapping arms around him. The rocking motion begins as Marco lets his own tears fall silently as he tries to coax the other and get him to stay calmer so he doesn't hyperventilate.

"I'm sorry, S-Sabo…" The grievance in his voice is thick as he holds back his own sobs. "I should have… I should have told him to wait, yoi… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" The whispers spilled with his own pained crying leaving him right after the second apology. Arms grip tight to one another, not knowing how to fill the space without the third to be there again. The sun to their moon and stars left their world forever dark and they weren't sure how to work everything out, but they had promised one another that if something were to happen that they would keep _trying_.

"I l-love you, Ma-Marco! I didn't mea–!" A coaxing is there with a hand moving to brush back blond bangs as Marco tries to calm his grief.

"I love you, too… I-It's not your fa-fault… I shouldn't have, yoi." The reply has Sabo curling in the other's lap to be closer and grip fingers into his shirt.

They would keep trying for Ace.


	114. MarcoAce - Don't you trust me?

**Pairing:** MarcoAce

 **Prompt:** "Don't you trust me?" For _shifter-zarina_.

 **Rating:** T for angst

 **-o-o-o-o-**

" **Don't you trust me?"** The voice is tinted with anger, tired of being questioned every time he went out even with his _damn brothers for Maiden's sake_.

"It's not that, Ace." The reply tries to defend the question asked before with a sigh of irritation.

"Yes, it is… You wouldn't question I would run off with the first attached dick in sight if you were trusting in me!" The snap comes back in frustration, trying to hold back the lump in his throat that forms with the hurt it brought in his chest that his own boyfriend could not trust him going out with his brothers.

"I just worry is all, yoi." A breath leaves Ace at such words and rubs his face in agitation.

"Worry about what?!" The question snaps out as hands throw out in front of him with furrowed eyebrows and a clenched jaw. "You say that each time! You never give me a reason! You just try to leave it at that and I want to fucking know why!"

"Fine!" Marco stands quickly as he glares down the other with tense shoulders. "Thatch has told me enough stories of you being promiscuous and I worry because I am looking for a serious relationship!" The words are like venom as he keeps his harsh stare down at the other who is surprised at the words. "How can I not worry that you are going to find someone else that catches your fancy?! You used to jump beds for Maiden's sake!" His voice is raised at all the built up tension of the past couple months of every time his boyfriend went out. "How do I know that I am not just another fling?! How do I know that I am not just someone to fuck and run?!" The breaths come out heavy as he looks to the other and begins seeing tears slipping along freckled cheeks, surprising him with a startled inhale.

"Because I love you… _you asshole_." The voice is so low and the last part sounds so devastated as Marco remembered when Ace mentioned of past relationships and calling people an asshole. That was reserved for when overstepping boundaries and that they were on a clear path of splitting. "Thatch said you would be understanding…" It was another hurt whisper as dark lost all anger and only showed devastation. Lips were trembling as eyes squint and a broken sob comes out, a hand moving to stop it as dark eyes pulled away from looking to Marco. "I guess I really just wasted your time…"

"Ace… n-no… I didn't…"

"I'm sorry I wasted your life…" The choked cries are there as he turns to quickly move to the door, desperately trying to keep himself gathered. Marco was shocked at what he just did, too stunned to move as he watches the door close softly after the man he could call his lover, but obviously didn't deserve to.

"Ace…" A tear slips over a pale cheek as the one left standing felt the hollowing in his chest for the damage he has caused.


	115. SaboAce - Exposed

**Pairing:** SaboAce

 **Prompt:** 'Supernatural with elf and human' For _Anon_.

 **Rating:** M for content

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Being an elf, you are restricted with how you live for the first fifty years of your life. Staying in the forest you were born in until that time, they still hardly let you go out just shortly after that. Being an elf, you live for hundreds of years and are basically shunned by humans, so we have to be careful on who finds out and such. Though, hopefully I would be able to just live among the humans as I have never wanted to stay hidden.

Only three days out and I had already been caught by some blond in a bookstore. I had been looking up things, such as hobbies that humans would enjoy and he just plainly asked if I was interested in some fun. It made me freeze up and look to him, but I could already see the underlining look there not to lie. My lips move to answer before I had found myself being dragged off and tried my best not to let anything spill at the thought I may be exposed of what I was; even though I have only exchanged names so far.

Well I was being exposed in a different kind of way.

"Wh-what?" The question is faint, my voice a bit raspy as my body is pinned against the wall. The rocking of _Sabo's_ hips causes me to shudder in a carnal desire for more of it all, gripping hands to his shoulders. We somehow made it into one of those places commonly known as a hotel and he had pinned me to the wall with a grin. I knew of the human world as we have similar things, but there was still some things that left me questioning.

"Don't worry, I have you, Ace~!" A grin is there in a playful manner and my breath hitches when fingers press between my butt cheeks along the cloth of my pants. I moan in delight, not expecting something so tantalizing and couldn't help but arch my body with another moan. Lips began sucking on my neck and I was whimpering with small curses. A hum leaves him as he moved his free hand to put a thumb in my mouth to pull my head down to look at him. "Let's put this mouth to _good use_."

I inhale sharply as he moves his thumb to grasp my chin and I was pulled along to the bed. He sits down while tugging on me to get to knees, absolutely loving this all, and when he let go of my mouth, I just went with it. My face pressed into his crouch without hesitation, making his breath hitch and I inhaled the smell of his arousal with a mewl of delight. Fingers brush through my hair on the side of my hair to soon grip and press my face closer with a moan as I moved my mouth over him. Something lines my ear, making me stiffen and he chuckles.

"I'm biting these later~! They must be sensitive~!" It's the same playful tone and I moan while brushing my tongue along his pants to soak them more, seeing that he wasn't implying of being an elf. Sabo grips my hair more as he soon pulls my head back and I panted heavily as he soon shifts to bring me up to have lips. Kissing him felt like heaven and I gripped his shirt to pull him closer with need. I couldn't help that my body moved to straddle him, lips faltering somewhat while doing that, and he was gripping to my butt cheeks as I begin rocking against him.

"Show me everything, Sabo…" I whisper in a small mewl of lust and he groans while soon pinning me to the bed. Green eyes gleaming in desire and his hands were pushing at my clothes.

"Of course~!" He purrs in delight of my request and all I could think about is that this human would be gaining a favor from me.


	116. MarcoAce? - Kill me in the eyes!

**Pairing:** Could be MarcoAce? Mentions of LawLu

 **Prompt:** "KILL ME! KILL ME IN THE EYES!" For _restlesstsukiriver_.

 **Rating:** T to be safe?

 **-o-o-o-o-**

The raging _roar_ filtering the home startles Marco as he came along with Ace to his home, saying he needed to check in on Luffy and see what list Sabo had left so he could get groceries later. Marco was used to this and didn't mind, even offered to help with the grocery shopping if it was quite a bit. Though, when they arrived at the small home with Ace immediately heading down the small hall to the bedrooms, he wasn't expecting to hear _that_.

"FOR THE LOVE OF MAIDEN!"

"Hi, Ace!" Luffy's voice echoed while there were more words muttered with Ace swearing like the sailor he could have been if Garp had his way.

"I DO NOT WANT TO SEE _ **YOU**_ FOR AT LEAST A MONTH!" The door slams to Luffy's bedroom and then a distraught freckled face shows from around the corner as Marco looks to him in confusion. Hands grasp Marco's shirt and he is shaken as Ace is basically twitching in the face. "KILL ME! KILL ME IN THE EYES!" The shout clearly confuses his friend and Ace just makes a noise of complete distraught. "I WILL NEVER GET THAT OUT! I CAN'T _UN_ SEE THAT!" More shaking is there and Marco just sighs with hands patting to forearms.

"Let's get the list and go, yoi. We can discuss the eye killing later." Marco suggests and his friend could only breath out with his disturbed face still present. Nonetheless, Ace trails to the kitchen to get the list and Marco merely waits for him by the door to lead him along.

Come to find out later, Luffy had been in the middle of something _intimate_ with his boyfriend, Law, and let's just say that once the initial shock wore off, they had to stop Ace from killing the man.


	117. MarcoAce - Going to leave me again?

**Pairing:** MarcoAce

 **Prompt:** "Are you going to leave me again?" For _Anon_.

 **Rating:** T (this is fluff mostly)

 **-o-o-o-o-**

" _Are you going to leave me again?"_ Ace's ears picks up on a conversation going at the table over near his, they were being quiet about the discussion, but he had been ditched by his blind date so Ace entertained himself.

" _We could just take another break."_ The woman mentions back to the man across from her and Ace glances to see how this woman was _dressed up_ to the T for a fun night out. The words she said only made him internally snort as he heard that before and merely burned bridges when that happens.

" _Why don't you just break off the engagement, yoi?"_ The man asks with a bored expression, but his jaw is set tight at the situation. _"You can keep or sell the ring, I don't need anything in return. It's not like I am going to fight you since I was pressured to begin with."_ He continues with his body staying poised at attention of the seemingly 'normal' conversation. Ace assumes by the first question asked that she has done this all before.

" _Oh dear, it's not you…"_ The voice drips in a sickeningly sweet tone and Ace could just _hear_ the lies laced within.

" _It obviously is if you are about to go bang Hanjo again."_ It takes all of Ace's willpower to hold back his snort, tilting his head as he drinks casually. The way a scoff is heard with her chair moving makes him assume that he wasn't heard.

" _There's not much you can do to break our arrangement made from both sides…"_ She mentions while fixing her dress and Ace glances again in curiosity as the blond man shifts forward on forearms to the table.

" _Except that I_ _ **am**_ _gay, but you seem to think you can fix that and try to make things in your favor."_ The man remarks and his date gives a frown with a sneer as if he said something foul. _"Just leave, I don't expect to see you again after I came out to my father. And, don't worry, I already changed the locks and did not park around here."_ He continues while shifting to lift his glass of wine to take a drink, enjoying the taste while ignoring the woman who festers away, almost looking to want to spit at him, but people stared in curiosity, wondering what happened. She calmly collects herself and leaves while a hand begins to take the ring off, maybe in relative ease.

The other patrons continue with their dinner and Ace glances to the man left at the table, the other glass not even having wine in it. His eyes find the water in his glass, contemplating as he had been waiting for around thirty minutes and just sipped the free water. Ace learned ahead of time to wait before ordering in case he was bailed on. Finishing his glass, he swallowed with a last glance to notice a waiter begin to point at the extra glass. Moving, Ace gets up before grasping the glass before the waiter could and then plops himself into the now empty chair.

"I'll take this." Ace claims while helping himself to the wine, the waiter raising an eyebrow and the blond just waves it him off.

After the waiter leaves, "are you even old enough for that?" The question sweeps through Ace's ears and he grins while putting the bottle back to the bucket and leans on forearms.

"I hope so." Ace answers while taking a tentative drink as the first sip always gave the burst of alcohol stronger. Not too bothered, he continued for another sip, enjoying the amused look upon the other.

"So, what do I owe the pleasure for you to join me, yoi?" That small tick had fluttering in Ace's stomach and those azure eyes danced in delight at the company given to him.

"My date bailed on me," he mentions with a slight shrug, "wouldn't be a first. But you seemed in distress with Miss Crisis and looked to need a cool down." Ace comments and received a chortle from the words, giving some reassurance that maybe he was doing good. "My name's Ace, by the way."

"I'm Marco."


	118. MarcoAce - I'm a nobody

**Pairing:** MarcoAce

 **Prompt:** "I'm a nobody." For _Anon_.

 **Rating:** T for angst.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"I told you already!" A scowl shows on his face, but I couldn't help the fact that everything about him was so _perfect_. The thrumming in my veins and the one thing showing that no doubt this man gave me something to strive for. The sharpening of my surroundings and the way my heart beat for him showed extra signs every little kid learns that could happen once they are older. "There's no way! I can't have someone!" The claims come out vehemently to me, not making me quite understand what he could mean and could only hear my heart racing.

"But yet here it is showing," I lift my hand up with the solid evidence that ties everything together from the stories you hear as children. Only you and the person you are to be soulmates with can see the string linked to each other, twining around your pinky and up around your hand and forearm. It was not something you could technically hold as it was not something you could grab, but it was ever present when drawing near to the one you are to be with.

"No, it can't…" He holds his arm up, a cringe that shows crinkles on his nose and those freckles sprinkled along his cheeks has me wondering how they could make him cute. "I'm a nobody…" Those words surprise me as I could hear the severity of how he basically had it down for fact. "I don't deserve a person!" Dark eyes glower up to me as I stare down to him, sort of glad we were in a part of the park more isolated as I had walked after him initially to give back the money that fell from his pocket. When handing it over had me noticing the string seeming to be taut with our hands and he practically reeled away like I was poisonous after grabbing the cash.

"Why wouldn't you deserve someone, yoi?" I ask curiously, staying calm as he looked irritated and flustered.

"I just don't!"

"Then do I not deserve someone?" I jumped with the next question and he looks to me in confusion before sputtering.

"N-No! I didn't say that!" The reply has me shifting to grip his hand, my heart thundering and his cheeks flush as he looks ready to pull away.

"Yes, you are. If you don't deserve someone then that means I don't either because you were picked for me." I tell him softly with a light hold of his hand and notice him bite his bottom lip with a frown, eyebrows furrowing as he didn't know what to say. In a way, it hurt seeing that my supposed soulmate denying our connection and I released his hand with a breath leaving me. "It's fine, yoi. I wouldn't want to impose on what you do with your life." I began to let him know, keeping myself grounded as he stares with light shock and I take a couple steps away. "Sorry to have bothered you." The goodbye leaves me, turning fully away as I begin trailing back where I came from, one hand trembling its way to my chest.

My heart ached.

Every step away only brought more and more of it since he didn't follow. This was nothing like Thatch said how it felt meeting your soulmate. It could possibly be because we didn't actually connect properly, him not wanting something like this. Though, I couldn't help all the horror stories flashing in my head about mates that didn't tie properly and how it was like that for the rest of your life. The aching and never being able to connect to anyone ever in life, it was actually comical if I thought about it.

Making it home, I shut the door as I had got inside and was kicking off my shoes, but made sure to place them correctly. I could hear some of my brothers in the living room and could only breath out as the lingering ache stays as a new residence. My feet shift through the foyer to try and cross over without a disturbance, but there was hardly a chance.

"Oi! You are actually a little late!" Izo comments promptly and I stop with eyes closing to take in a breath.

"I got caught up for just a little bit, yoi." I mention with my head tilted to look at them, preventing myself from grimacing as Izo rests nestled against Thatch's side.

"Who? Your soulmate~?!" Thatch asks while laughing a bit as he always mentioned how it was my work I was tied to and Jiru was sitting joining along with Haruta covering his mouth. The sarcastic question had me knowing they would find out sooner than later anyways.

"Yes," the answer is firm and stops them in their tracks with confused looks.

"You… you were?" Haruta asks in surprise and Izo beams with a grin and leans a bit more in my direction.

"Who? What did they look like? When are they coming by?" The questions begin to fire away and I could only cringe.

"I don't know, it doesn't matter, and never. He didn't want me." That was coldly spoken, noticing them all have that realization settle and I could only turn my head back forward. "I don't want to talk about it, yoi…" I mutter before beginning back towards my room with feet heavily carrying me up the stairs, leaving the air feel suffocating and I was choking on the lump in my throat.

 _My soulmate didn't want me._


	119. MarcoAce - Stupid Love

**Pairing:** MarcoAce (MarcoAnn)

 **Prompt:** 'So, uhm, I had some weird dream and all I can remember is the sentence: "I can't fall in love with my enemy's daughter." It's a nice prompt actually and could you use this for a small story (could be son too)? You can decide the characters and set-up/world.' For _Anon_.

 **Rating:** T for language

 **-o-o-o-o-**

I couldn't believe my line of thought as we stand in the stupid ballroom, people decorated and I was no exception.

Slim along my body is a blaring orange dress that starts off with rhinestones over my breasts, an A-line type of cut, and shimmers down with lesser to my midsection. Hugging my curves down slimy to mid-thigh before it flares out for the skirt that reaches down just right above my toes. My hair is short, styled in curls with lots of hairspray from my stylist, not wanting to but it was for my father's company. It's a type of gathering for the family to mingle with other families, meeting new people as my father's company just joined another. It was a partnership and my twenty-year-old self growled that I would have to go.

But here I am after my mother gives hands together with a look saying she would treat me like Cinderella _before the ball part_ , though don't think wrong because I am practically spoiled enough at is so I would probably deserve it.

Anyways, the main problem is those eyes staring to me with an amused smirk as I had talked to him earlier. Well, not really _talked_ as our fathers were introducing each family and their members, but I had felt myself stricken by one of the _many_ (goodness) sons of Newgate. His name is Marco and the most I remember was that he was CO-CEO for their company, meaning he made decisions right there with Newgate.

All I could think at the time was " _I can't fall in love with my dad's company partner's son!"_

The sound of the music picking up, I try to beeline away as I didn't want to be asked to dance. Before I could get far, though, a voice starts up, "Ann?" It makes me stiffen lightly before turning with a frown and view the stupidly stunning blond whose blue eyes glimmer. I swallow the lump in my throat as he tilts his head with a hand out and gives nothing but _amazing_ trembles through my body. "Would you dance with me?"

"Why would I want to? I don't really care for dancing." I claim while giving a tall appearance and still a bit surprised how he was a few inches taller than me in heels.

"Who really does actually care for it, yoi?"

 _Fuck, that damn cute tick of his speech and that sassy tone._

"It's stupid," I continue and tilt my body lightly with a glance to the extended hand and felt myself unraveling slowly. "But you look even more stupid with your hand just lingering there." I tell him while placing my hand in it and he brings fingers curled to raise it up to lips with a slight bow. It festers in my chest that he was doing such a thing and giving a smirk while I scowl. "You are so stupid…" I comment while trying to look away from him, denying the flush that reached my cheeks, and I hear him chuckle.

"That's fine, as long as I get to pull you close to me." The reply has me looking back quickly in surprise as he begins pulling me along before I was twirled into the awaiting position. One hand rests to the bottom of my ribs and the other keeps my hand in its hold as he brings me close enough and I gave my scowl while trying to remember to _breathe_.

"By the Maiden, you are stupid…" The mutter leaves me, trying to hold down the knotting in my stomach of being self-conscious on my dancing though I know I can do it.

"It sounds like I am on the right track then, yoi." The words leave him as he begins our steps and leads me along as I practically melt from everything going on.

 _Fuck it, I'm already too far in this stupid attraction._


	120. MarcoAce - I'm a nobody (Second Part)

**Pairing:** MarcoAce

 **Prompt:** "I'm a nobody." Second Part.

 **Rating:** T for angst.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

My hands held my face, trying in every fiber of my being not to _sob_ from the fact I would never have one. It wasn't something I had always thought about, just figured if it happened it would happen. I never thought of the possibility that my soulmate would _n't_ want me and that I would be stuck with this aching. This _stupid_ aching in my chest as I felt shoulders weighing me down and moved trembling hands along my face to prevent tears.

Sitting in my office chair, I rest in my bedroom still after just passing by my brothers and could only wallow. I was allowed to do that, right? I had the shittiest luck to get someone who didn't want me and basically figured since he was undeserving meant I was. In a way, I don't think he thought about that, but it still hurt as I thought back to my days as a child.

Every child got excited hearing about soulmates and we were told all of the fluffy stuff instead of clarifying a little more on what could happen if declined. It was hardly heard of, being turned away since you are usually matched by the Divine, or they say so anyways. You were practically a match made in heaven, but I guess instead of a blessing I got a _curse_.

A knocking softly resounds, making me groan at the fact I did not want anyone to see me. Witness the fact that my world was _falling apart_. The brother who stays stoic and keeps everything in line is having a breakdown and I don't want any of my brothers see me in emotional pain.

"I said I don't want to talk about it." I mention as firmly as I could, but it did still come out a bit hoarse. This seemed to not stop whoever as I was turned away, my back to them, and I let out a deep breath. While turning I said, "I told yo–!" My voice strains to stop as I see a distressed freckle face looking to me while trying to catch breaths. I close my mouth and swallow thickly while moving to stand up with a shaky breath. "What, yoi? I gave back all that I found on the ground." I explain, thinking maybe he came to maybe see I took any of the money and he began shaking his head.

"N-No, I'm sorry!" The words sputter as he moves a bit more in the room with hands up. "I… I was irritated! People spit at me all the time!" He starts while pursing lips and looked extremely guilty. "I thought… I thought you were just _messing_ with me. Playing with my emotions!"

"Why would I do that?" I immediately ask in return as he stops half way to me with a cringe on his face. "You are my _soulmate_ for Divine's sake!" I about shout in frustration and the pull on my hand is strong, having me slowly move closer.

"Everyone tells me how much I don't… I don't deserve anyone for me!" He tells me, having me realize that he must be from a lower-class type of family as the nobles in the area sadly snub others. The reason our family is spared is because of our Pops, no one wanting to face his wrath with other businesses backing him and possibly get shunned for being rude. I also knew because I have had a higher up placed man know of my biological 'mother' (though she really didn't deserve the title).

"I was told I didn't deserve to live," I began with a serious look and he looks surprised as I stop a few feet from him. "My mother was a drug using whore on the street corner, she gave birth to me and left me at the hospital with all rights signed over just so she could go get her next high or lay. Come to find out she _tried_ to rid of me with multiple methods during pregnancy, yoi." I tell him seriously like stating facts with eyes never leaving his and there was this remorse gleaming with eyebrows furrowing. "I don't care what happened, though, because I am not with her and I am in a better family. I don't associate with that part of my past because it's not what _defines_ _ **me**_." I explain with hands moving to be out more in front of me, but not too high raised. "When you, _yourself_ said you don't deserve someone, that means someone else does not deserve someone, yoi. Not all couples picked work out, but I wanted you to know that you deserve _anything_ you set your heart to no matter your background."

In just a single heartbeat, hands were gripping my face and lips were pressing to mine. It startles me, but my hands were already around him as I return the kiss fervently. Those hands on my face grip as he trembles while trying to be close and I could only feel as all the weight is off my shoulders. My chest is light, filled with a buzzing warmth, and I soon was able to pull my mouth away enough to breathe.

"I want to deserve you…" He mentions with a serious look and I couldn't help the smile on me.

"You do…" I tell him softly while soon gripping to him more. "My name's Marco."

"Ace, I'm Ace!" He practically beams up at me with his hands moving to grab at the back of my neck and is bouncing lightly in my hold. "I'm so happy to have someone who wants me!"


	121. MarcoAce - Jail can't stop me

**Pairing:** MarcoAce

 **Prompt:** "Jail can't stop me." For _rboooks_.

 **Rating:** T

 **-o-o-o-o-**

The jail had been rowdy as soon as we had entered the place, spitting out disdainful words and sneers. There was not much I could do as I was known for putting half of them in here and I was well on my way to _talk_ to someone with my partner with me. Ace gave scowls back to the people barking in distaste, but kept his jaw clenched as he had helped me on some of them. It was hard being a detective, putting away high ticketed people that most were on death row, which has improved again in the past four years to actually get back on track.

"Open it up!" The guard from behind us hollers as we were allowed access to the higher security area where the prisoners were imprisoned individually. Moving through the gates, we soon were presented the certain room, the shutter being moved to the side as we soon stood before the bar door.

A deep hum lingers in the cell, sounding curious and amused. "What do I owe the pleasure for, _Commander, Partner_?" The question is a mock, making me grit my teeth, but can promptly hear a low growl leaving my partner in such _hatred_ that it was practically seething from him.

"You know you cannot address us as such anymore, _Marshall_." I address him with his formal name and he chuckles while shifting on his bed, clinking heard by the slack cuffs on him, having to use the especially made ones to prevent his power. Being protocol, we also must carry a clasp around our biceps since not only me, but my partner has a power.

"Ah, I guess you are right. What are you here for then, _Phoenix_ , _Gol_?" The grin widens at Ace stiffening with a narrow of eyes as I knew he was remembering to that time as much as I was.

"We _know_ you are making connections to the outside and we simply wanted to inform you that you shall cease such matters, yoi." I tell him while keeping stoic as I knew I was part of the reason Ace stays grounded, being partners for a few years now and that was shortly after _this man_ did the unthinkable.

"Oh? Though I do not recall being in connection with the outside," a grin is there to show his mockery, "I would assume you would have something lined up if I were to _hypothetically_ do something else? I am hardly in any position to move on the outside." He laughs before standing on his feet to stalk over to the door, gazing to us both. We stay in silence before he looks straight to Ace with a snicker, unnerving me, before he turns away. "To think that, sadly for you…" He begins to mention in a humored tone, "jail can't stop me."

A dark shadow clouds through the bars, Ace hollering as our hands grip to each other before we are consumed in the darkness with the echoing from the guards.


	122. MarcoAceSabo - But I feel fabulous

**Pairing:** MarcoAceSabo

 **Prompt:** "I don't know about you guys, but I feel fabulous." For _rboooks_.

 **Rating:** T for a bit more mature content

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"I don't know about you guys," I comment into the relatively quiet air with a cocky grin. "But I feel _fabulous_."

"That's because you are _always_ half naked… well, most of the time anyways." A grumble is returned by Sabo as he is wringing out his clothes into a pot and the other chortle has me looking to blue eyes watching him in amusement.

"You two wanted to go exploring after I mentioned it, yoi…" Marco mentions while moving up to me, having me grin happily as he stands next to me. If I ever could my hands on him, it would be heaven, but I refrain as he crosses arms. "Did you at least get some herbs for dinner?"

"Sure did!" I tell him happily, moving along in my pajama pants as I hardly thought about being decent and as soon as getting back had changed my clothes on the spot. I hung them out on a rock outside of the cave since this means they will be washed and I got a good soak so I am good as well. After grabbing our gathering, I handed them to Marco before going to go sit by the fire with my back to the cave entrance as neither of them liked that spot but I did.

This is trip actually is an explorer type of one, where I am the guide through this forest area and delving deeper with a good understanding on how much on how long the trips were. Sabo has come very often, always wanting to survey the ruins and take in records. On most occasions, he is digging for artifacts, which I help a lot as it's fun to engage since I help with identifying, being a native of Raftel with being told since birth of the legends and spirituality of it all. This time Sabo brought along a sister organization that works with them and Marco does the environment, while making notations on when I discussed of some things that lingered during the Maiden's reign of the lands. It had been a point of time when the first woman took control of the lands and it was known as the most prosperous, which inevitably led to their downfall shortly after she passed away.

"Oh, a pause in the rain…" Marco mentions after settling the herbs to the side as he would pick out what is for food and if anything for study purposes. "Be back, yoi." He continues while making his way out of the cave as he probably had to use the restroom and I watch him walk past me, having me shift to get up.

As soon as I heard his feet splash the ground, I trail to Sabo as he shifts before catching my outreached hand. A harsh pull is there as he dragged us a bit more from the opening area and then pressed me firmly to the wall, feeling the rock scrape a bit on my back. Though, it didn't seem to matter as lips found mine, making me hum in delight as a leg rests between my legs. No talk is made as I skim hands along his exposed torso, enjoying the feel of his skin that I haven't been able to really feel and going out today had been solely for work instead of play.

Sabo and I realized something between us after a while and since it was just us two, we started to push closer. I never pressured him, letting him make the signals to continue or stop and just enjoyed it all. A stemming pleasure flows through me by being with him, that's why I always loved when he would come back to explore the lands and me a bit more.

Though, with a new companion, he shortly pulls away with me trailing with the kiss before letting him go and giving a shaky breath. A smirk lingers on him as his green eyes dance in a tease that makes me growl deeply in need, but hold myself back. It was best not to let our temporary companion know about our relationship, which I wondered on occasion because they were _awfully_ close to one another as well. I mean, I had heard about Marco from Sabo mentioning of him from previous conversations.

I guess I shouldn't be too concerned since I wouldn't mind having Sabo _and_ Marco in a sleeping bag with me.


	123. SaboAce - Service Top

**Pairing:** SaboAce

 **Prompt:** "I didn't know you were top/bottom/ powerbottom/ service top." For _Anon_.

 **Rating:** M for Mature Content

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"I didn't know you were _so_ into being a service top~!" A sputter leaves me at those words growling, making me weak to the tone as I gripped to butt cheeks and swallow thickly.

"S-Sabo…" A low whine leaves me at the grip he causes before slowly letting himself seat on me. Hands grip my hair as he tilts my head back so I look up at him to see the dancing of his eyes. "Please, let me move, _fuck_ …" I lowly curse and he bites to my bottom lip, pulling a little as I let out a shaky breath from feeling him tense around me.

"You love feeling that, don't you, baby?" A whine leaves me as I enjoy the playfully, _demanding_ tone and hardly expected this turn of events. It had been an experiment, something new Sabo wants to try for bedroom play and I couldn't deny I was melting at such actions. Sabo showing to be a _dominant submissive_ had started to make me hard at the very beginning, having me want more and more of everything being presented to me.

"By the Maiden…" I breath out shakily with trembles as he was grinding and grips my hair, making me wince.

"You make sure to pin me harshly and take me like no tomorrow, got it?" Sabo purrs with a mischievously dark gleam along with a hand moving to get fingers gripping closer to my scalp, having me mewl in delight with my body arching.

"Y-Yes, however you want it." I tell him while he keeps his hips rolling and is driving me insane.

"Fuck me hard, baby."


	124. MarcoAceSabo - You didn't tell me

**Pairing:** MarcoAceSabo

 **Prompt:** "You didn't tell me you were THAT big!" With mas, ace not sure if he can take it' For _Anon_.

 **Rating:** M for mature content

 **-o-o-o-o-**

I was inhaling sharply at the sight before me as I could hardly believe that I was hooking up with two people tonight for sex this time. We found each other on an app, talking to them separately before they also talked and we decided to try a threesome? Like it was interesting to say the least as I have had partners, but never someone so open to sharing an individual after only a few meetings in person with all three of us. Sabo being a bit more 'gentleman' looking and Marco showed to be that of a businessman with a look that promised a closed deal on _his terms_.

"You two are _overdressed_ ," I comment with a slight frown as I had only my shorts on like usual and was standing in front of my door as they both had arrived at the same time. They were smirking and I invited them in easily, pointing to the ground, "leave shoes at door."

"Traditional?" Sabo asks while taking off his shoes and Marco follows the same after closing the door behind him.

"It's so Lu doesn't track in the home and knows by just a glance if I have company." I merely comment while I gave them space to do the task as they soon were by me, my head tilted. "I got the house for the night, so I ain't too worried."

"If you knew Lu would even peek you would haven't made it this day." Sabo comments sharply while moving up to me more with a cocky grin. A similar grin leaves me, teeth nipping to my bottom lip as I eye him.

"I see we are skipping formalities, yoi." Marco mentions while shifting to behind us with hands to each of my butt cheeks, making me laugh. "Show the way, our host."

"Oh, yes, please do!" Sabo joins as Marco moves a hand so Sabo can find a butt cheek, making me laugh more. They were chuckling behind me as I notice their arms somewhat behind each other, possibly doing the same.

"Everyone buckled in?" I ask playfully and they both snort while pushing me along and I start moving to the direction.

Making it to my bedroom, they were pleased of my preparations on the end table and I turned to them as they took a second to view my room that was technically the 'Masters'. It wasn't the largest room to lay eyes on, but it worked for fitting my queen bed and at least a small desk. Before I could say or ask anything, Sabo had moved to bring our faces together and smash lips. A hum of approval leaves me while my own hands begin lining along his face, shifting my mouth to find a good pace fitting us both.

"Mmh!" A surprised noise leaves me as a body presses up behind me and hands trail along my ribs to then trail to my abs. Sabo made a noise next when one of the hands moved, his body soon pulled against mine fully. A groan leaves me as I love the fact I was squished together in a very delightful sandwich.

Heated breaths mix together as I begin trying to unclothe Sabo, him helping to get his shirt off after a small effort. I was being turned, stumbling lightly in my high as Marco soon brought our lips together next and I loved he had already took his shirt off. I began rocking in a motion that reached them both, causing muffled groans of impatience of those articles of clothing being in the way.

Pants discarded to the ground, it was enticing to glance at the bulge in Sabo's underwear as his was a bit more in view now and they couldn't help but mess with me. "I hardly have an ass, these help complement it." I mention with a frown as it was a sore spot for some partners I had in the past, and they only chuckle with kisses to me as they sit to the bed.

"Your ass always looks amazing as far as I can tell." Sabo comments while I was pulled to be on my knees on the bed, them sitting on either side with hands pressing to the bed close to one another.

"A very _nice_ ass, yoi." I look to Marco as he has his other hand massaging himself through the underwear, which had me startled.

"Whoa, you didn't tell me you were _that_ big!" I comment, Sabo immediately looking as well as we had mentioned our sizes for more of the imagination and anticipation.

"That's because I have had people back out…" Marco mentions, a slight look to us both and I felt a bit nervous as I hadn't been stretched in a while, my last partners not being as big as him and that was a couple months ago. "I'm not going to hurt you, yoi…"

"N-Not that!" I flush as I look to his face and chewed on my bottom lip as I believed him, but there was a slight uncertainty even for me. "It's just… been a little while? And I just never with someone your size, so…" I try to tell him and could curse myself for being shy for a minute and then I notice them both looking to me in a slight stupor. A scowl shows as I sputter, "what?!" This borderline growl leaves me while they glance to each other before I am yanked forward to have my chest to the bed with my butt in the air.

"You're so cute~!" Sabo teases, making me complain out before jerking lightly at the feel of my underwear down and then a finger pressing in smoothly. I choke on any words wanting to leave me with fingers gripping my comforter and knees shifting to be able to arch my lower back slightly.

"Hold on, yoi." Marco comments with shifting before my upper body is raised as he sits to rest against the wall and I rest along his chest. A smirk is on him as he tilts his head to begin peppering kisses to my forehead while his hands grip to butt cheeks to spread them more as legs went over his. "There, that's better…" He speaks heavily while I quiver at the pressure of two fingers and grip to the body before me with small curses. I was usually an active player, but the sudden onslaught has discoursed me along with the fact Marco's cock is against mine, rubbing ever so slightly when I shift or he pulls on me.

"Don't worry, Ace. Marco and I already agreed that we would make you our main course!" Sabo says while pressing in a third finger, having me whimper before I shift up a bit and meet Marco's lips while I moan from the sliding of our erections and the fact fingers continued to move in and out of me.

 _It feels so good._


	125. MarcoAceSabo - I'll do anything

**Pairing:** MarcoAceSabo

 **Prompt:** "Please let me fuck you, I'll do anything" with a tied Sabo begging Ace to ride him while Marco watches' for _Anon_.

 **Rating:** M for MATURE CONTENT

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Marco was trying really hard to focus on grading some papers for his class, but with the whimpering and cries it made it hard to do. Sabo had been in the mood to play around, Marco declining and caused him to be frustrated so the horny male went to their other lover. Ace is not hard to get into the mood, so after a few choice words whispered in his ear, Ace was riled up and ready to go with a grin.

That's how Sabo ended up tied to the bed.

"Oh _gods_ , Ace..." A whimper is there as Marco is leaning against the door frame to watch in interest as Ace is bare above the other with his backside actually facing so green eyes view the display above him.

The poor man underneath him quivering as plump lips from biting—something he does when resisting himself—skim over a thigh with kisses and suckles. Marco watches as Ace shifts himself and groans as its evident that he's stretching himself above the other, driving Sabo insane as his toes curl and another breathless whine.

"Please... oh fuck, _please_ let me fuck you..." Sabo lets out heavily as he is to his breaking point, not being able to move arms as they are securely tied above his head together and to the headboard. "I'll do anything..." Those words had Marco confirm that he had reached the peak of it.

"Anything?" Ace questions in interest and pulls fingers away, shifting to sit back but still hovered the other who groans. Dark eyes find Marco who already sees where this is going and sighs out with a smirk soon showing since the display has him riled—though so did the noises coming from Sabo. "Perfect~!" Ace moves a hand out and has Sabo realize they have their other lover joining.

"N-No fair, he didn't want to...!" Sabo complains in frustration as he knew Ace could be a tease.

"And yet you still had got yourself in quite a predicament, yoi." Marco mentions in amusement as he had clothes off and soon being tugged up onto the bed by a grinning Ace. It was evident the dark-haired male was eager that he was catching onto his thoughts and soon shifts to linger over Sabo and butt raised up. A whine leaves the tied-up man as Marco soon, bare as they are, joins to be over his head to begin pressing his cock into the stretched entrance. Sabo jerks with a breathy gasp as lips along his thigh let out mewls of pleasure and sucking to skin.

"F-Fuck...!" Sabo curses with his hips bucking at the sight above him and enjoys the feel of Ace's moans on his skin just as much as he loves hearing them as Marco is thrusting in him. Then there was the sounds of Marco's praises and Sabo knew the hand on his erection belonged to him. Ace had hands on either side of his hips and then Ace's head was moved as he cries out from the harsh thrusts. Sabo breaths heavily as he feels precum dribbling along his chest and soon gasps as lips tease the head of his cock. Green eyes roll as his body arches as the mouth encases his member fully, feeling the slight tremble and can hear Marco.

"Take it all, you know how much we love your mouth..." The husky whispers send an extra curl in his abdomen as he enjoys the words and mouth sucking to his member. Sabo cries out as the mouth moves back up along his cock with a small scrapping of teeth. Heavy moans leave Ace as the thrusting is a sharp snap and then a loud cry is cut off by being shoved back down. Jolting, Sabo is sent over the edge by the sudden stimulation and pure heated bliss that he could only cry out at the feel of being sucked dry.

Ace let the hand in his hair yank him back as he swallows thickly with moans as the rhythm is almost painful, but he presses back for more of it as Marco shows no mercy. Tightening of his muscles causes harsher thrusts with a low growl in his ear and teeth scrapping his neck.

"I love when you do that, yoi..." Marco mentions with a low growl of approval, stroking Ace's kink for praises. "Such a tight space, you suck me right in, baby." Ace is trembling as he tries to stay up, though his hair is mostly keeping him up with the tight grip. "I bet you just want all of me, huh?"

"Y-Yes, _fuck_...!" Ace cries out as a hand grips to his member and the one from his hair is tugging more. It doesn't take too much to send Ace over the edge and Marco merely follows at the tightening gripping him.

They cool down with Marco having to shift both him and Ace off of Sabo who is still dazed. Marco chuckles as he sits there, taking binds off Sabo and Ace is shakily doing the legs. After some wobbly movements, both Ace and Sabo are resting against Marco with small giggles to go with their glow.

The aftermath is probably one of the best things for Marco.


	126. Ace - Never against you

**Pairing:** None, Ace!Centric

 **Prompt:** "I could never act against you, not even to defend myself." For _Anon_.

 **Rating:** T for angst

 **-o-o-o-o-**

This man didn't remember him even in the slightest and that hurt more than anything he could ever experience.

Ace's eyes lingered on the man holding a lead pipe out in a preparation to attack him and everything in his entire being was _cringing_ over the fact of it all. He wished this was some horrible coincidence, that right in front of him was someone other than the brother he had lost those years ago. Though, as the man moves his gloved hand to fix his hat, for the love of everything he _loved_ those stupid damn hats, Ace knew this was Sabo. This blond man with scarring over the left side of his face is his brother Sabo, so very much alive, but yet…

Doesn't remember a single bit of him.

It hurts, stabbing needles into his heart and causing his chest to spasm with a lump forming to his throat. It's hard to breathe and Ace tries to keep himself steady as he stands to view at the other with a cringe that borderlines a scowl. The other probably thinks he is misjudging him, probably thinking how much of a waste of time this is, but it was the complete opposite. When Ace was told to help deal with the problem on one of their many islands, he wasn't thinking it would be Revolutionary business. He also didn't expect his _supposed to be dead_ brother to show up with orders to stop anyone who gets in the way.

Ace is in the way of him doing his mission as a former marine lingers on the island and they were trying to interrogate him for information, but now he is protected under Whitebeard. This means, Ace _must_ protect his family and all the people residing on the islands they protect over even if it's against his own brother.

Bitterly, Ace swallows the lump in his throat as he keeps himself at bay before laughing breathlessly. "How cruel…" The hoarse voice comes out from Ace as he stares to the Revolutionary, who doesn't let his guard down for a moment and has even raised his other hand to have a claw like motion. Sabo is clearly confused on the words and how the man isn't hostile towards him and waits for anything more before attacking. "You were supposed to be dead all those years ago, but yet I am confronted in the worst way possible."

Green eyes gleaming in confusion on the words spoken towards him and tilts his head as he wants to know more, but also doesn't have time. Ace can only stare before breathing out with eyes looking away as he is stuck with what he should do in this situation. No doubt in a matter of minutes the First Division Commander will find him to check on everything going on, maybe try to figure out the lack of flames and explosions.

"You know…" The words start so empty with dark eyes showing to be void of emotion as Ace tries to contain it all as he gazes to the other. "I could never act against you," a strain lingers and startles Sabo as tears begin rolling down freckled cheeks of a man who is being so emotional towards him for some reason. "Not even to defend myself…" A broken laugh comes as a hand moves to rub at a cheek and he sniffs to try and contain himself. "Sadly, I also can't let you leave after what you did to a villager…" Ace remarks to continue and swallows thickly with a straining smile. "So, you are just going to have to kill me."

"I don't…" The Revolutionary begins as his mind feels fogged and pressure lingers as it does when trying to remember, but now was not the time. "I don't know how you _seem_ to think you know me, but I also don't have time as I have orders." He replies and can see the devastation lingering in dark eyes, having Sabo trying to figure out why at this moment he was having this aching feeling of knowing this commander.

"It's okay…" Hands shift out to each side and Ace gazes on the other with a genuine smile. "Do what you need to if you want to leave…"

After speaking those words, Sabo is frustrated by the fact something lingers with how this man addresses him like he knows all his motions. The Revolutionary knows nothing of how he could know this man and the fact that he doesn't remember always makes him angry. It's spiteful towards him, all the memories repressed before waking up at Baltigo with the Revolutionaries who nothing of him or tell anything to him. He had given in _years_ ago that he would never remember what happened before his incident and stopped trying to figure it out.

But now this pirate is flaring his mind against the sealed away apart of his brain.

Moving forward, he is startled by the fact his pipe _does_ make contact with the commander's face and sends him flying back to roll on the ground. "A-Ahahaha! You will have to try harder than that! That could barely knock out a tiger!" Ace laughs while shifting to get up and the revolutionary is _mad_ , there was no way this guy would just let him kill him.

Another resounding of metal meeting bone fills the air, Ace is sprawled along his back with trembles as tears begin to streak his face as its painful. The emotional pain is worse than the damage done to his body and he sputters out with a strained smile as Sabo appears next to him with a confused stare. Eyebrows furrowed, mouth open to heavily breathe mostly in frustration and it's clear he is not understanding why a commander of the Whitebeard pirates is not at least defending himself.

"Ace!" The voice rings out as it's Marco, who sees his fellow brother on the ground immediately and it's no surprise that a talon attacks Sabo. "Where is the seastone, yoi?" The concern flourishes as the first commander kneels with blue eyes flickering to glare in the direction that he kicked away the revolutionary.

"I don't…" The voice croaks out, explaining that he wasn't hit with any type of seastone.

" _Don't_?" Confusion lingers in Marco's tone as he stares to the other as fresh tears dribble, surprising the first commander.

"I can't fight my brother that I swore I would never lift a finger to…" The words are straining to leave his throat and comes out in hitches of trying to breathe. "I thought he died on me…"

"Ace, he _attacked_ you." Disbelief is shown, only knowing how it could be shocking, but they knew it was forbidden to attack another brother.

"He doesn't _remember_ me." The counter has Marco stiffen in realization of the deeper havoc residing in his fellow commander. "H-He doesn't…" As it dawns on the younger more, the more heavily it weighs on him with his body quivering. "All I ever wondered was why Sabo had died instead of me." The threshold broke through, Ace giving a small whimper and causes Marco to show worry as he had never seen this side of the other. " _I should have been the one who died."_ There is no regret in his words and as it had reached the air, a resounding of metal clattering to the ground echoes and Marco looks up to the revolutionary.

Green eyes are glazed, confusion and shock dancing as he seems to try and figure out everything going on. "Sabo! We need to go!" A woman hollers from behind a building near the town, jolting the man from his thoughts that could have possibility linked to his memories. Stumbling lightly, Sabo grabs his weapon again and begins leaving, noticing as the first commander is tempted, but grits his teeth while a hand moves to pet along the head of his companion.

The words spoken out are still echoing in Sabo's head like a painful memory.


	127. MarcoAceSabo - Roughest and Features

**Pairing:** MarcoAceSabo

 **Prompt:** 'The roughest sex they had so far?' and 'What do they find sexiest about each other?' For _Anon_.

 **Rating:** M for first prompt being mature content

 **-o-o-o-o-**

The three loved to switch it up in the bedroom, and when one isn't up for it then they went to the office or living room so the other two could have fun. It was just something they began to agree on and one thing for certain though is Marco and Sabo were more than eager when Ace was in his mood to be on top. Ace caters to being on bottom, not that they complained as they loved to make him whimper and become a mess for more. Though, when he was wanting to be the one to do the penetrating, his lovers couldn't be more excited.

"Your turn, Sabo~!" Ace calls as he eyes those green eyes that flicker to see Marco catching his breath in the chair they brought in, still very much tied up to it. "Ah, after I get Marco untied of course!" Ace mentions while Sabo feels his blood pumping, excited from the the display and enjoyed the fact that Ace keeps up his endurance for both of them. Though he was soft at the moment, he would be ready to go after getting Marco untied and relaxed enough.

"Ace?" Sabo asks lightly as those dark eyes find him after he situated their other lover and is smirking.

"Hm?" He hums in questioning and begins moving over with a wide grin.

"Can I be on my hands and knees this time?" Sabo is viewing as his lover is kneeling on the bed and begins to fondle himself. It attracts green eyes to watch in anticipation, bottom lip being bit on to keep away his groan.

"Of course, love!" Ace more than agrees though he enjoys the face to face, but he could only think of how he could get that at another time when he was the one laid out. Plus, he just had Marco facing him, so this was somewhat of a tradeoff for now.

Sabo shifts with a grin to have the other meet him for a kiss ecstatically since Marco and him knew that Ace always been the one to be the roughest when on top.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

 **((Second prompt))**

Marco lets his eyes linger along his two lovers, appreciating the contrast that they bring. Sabo with his pale skin, blond hair, and gleaming emerald eyes and then Ace with his sun-kissed skin, dark hair, and those abyss of eyes. Not only that, but the personalities of each were similar, but Sabo is more _sharp_ with his tongue and Ace is aggressive with a growl more likely to linger deep in his throat. People would ask what he catered to about his lovers and would jokingly comment on the way the two were cocky and abrasive on most occasions, but that is what he just tells everyone.

The two have deeper qualities that Marco loves and that is the attentiveness and caring nature. Ace is _great_ with kids and has the greatest patience for them and no wonder his little brother grew up so well when it was just them two most of the time when younger. Sabo is great with handling his words, getting them out of situations like with a seller or dealing with even insurance. Though, Marco enjoys how they can be _themselves_ around him and show their insecurities and emotional pain.

Sabo and Ace have admitted several times that they loved how Marco could love them for their flaws and what he has discovered. The two knew each other before him, so it was like a stranger lingering as a third wheel, but they never wanted him to feel like that. They show unconditional love and are quick to apologize when they are frustrated, not meaning to put it on the other. Everything about them is hard to decide from, but if the talk is of a physical attribute?

Marco has a weakness for scars he finds lingering on each lover, along with Sabo's hips that show a pleasant curve on him and the way Ace's back dips especially when he arches his head back.

Sabo enjoys Ace's freckles with eyes always trailing his toned arms and Marco's splattered pattern birth mark on his lower back that hides beneath his underwear mostly, along with loving his strong legs.

Ace loves the colors of both of his lovers' eyes, Marco's jaw with the scruff lingering as he keeps it trimmed, and Sabo's hands that have a bit longer fingers and loves when they caress his skin. Of course, Ace also loves playing a little bit with their butts because what can he say? He's an ass man.


	128. MarcoAce - Now I have you

**Pairing:** MarcoAce

 **Prompt:** "I always wanted a pet. Now I have you." For _rboooks_. (There will be a second part, I just have to type it)

 **Rating:** T

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Shackles clinked as I was dragged along behind these two women, some masked man getting the highest bid and I wasn't sure how bad this would be. Being on auction for rare qualities had people about tripping up with their numbers and it's crazy just over what I am. Tail ringlets lay out behind me, somewhat dragging on the ground, and feathers were lingered within my hair, the back of my biceps and tuft of it along my spine to trail to my tail. The rarity of a phoenix put me high since there is only one of me of this color, and the man who won me had bid so high it stunned most people long enough to win me over.

Approaching the door along the hall, I was in for it as I wasn't sure what would happen behind this closed door. I had heard all kinds of stories and the knocking resounding had my heart thundering within in my chest. The sound of a dipping voice to come in has me swallow thickly and the door is opened without either women walking in. Instead, they put hands to my back and being pushing me in, not being able to resist my fate much as guards linger along the hall with watchful gazes. Getting in the room, the door closes with a soft click as I look upon the man resting in a large seat that he practically sunk into.

The head tilts with dark eyes, noticeable with the white mask, skims along my entire body and soon flicks a smirk on lips. This scent lingers in the air as I took in his appearance more, trying to find out why he smells so _intoxicating_. Dark hair is peering out from beneath a hat, body dawning a long sleeve button up shirt, the jacket tossed to the side, and pants stretch along his legs. Feet shift along the cushion as the man who bought me begins to rise up from his spot and lets legs carry him in a saunter towards me, a light skip lingering within it as he sways effortlessly. A frenzy swarms my veins as the primal side of me is picking up on _courting_ and wants to return it, which I knew my tail was fluffed a bit more as it still lays to rest.

"You know," the voice is like silk along my ears as he comes closer and is smirking while stopping to be a few feet before me. "I always wanted a pet." The remark has me frown with a glare as a toothy grin shows and tilts his face away, red catching my sights in his hair. "Well… I guess _pet_ isn't the correct word." He mentions as reconsidering with a hum before my eyes caught the sight of more red peeking from his collar along the back of his neck where his spine begins. "It's more along the words of… _mate_." A soft cooing has me stiffen at attention and I look to notice as he tilts his head back with smoldering eyes.

"Y-You're…" I whisper in surprise as he shifts a hand to flick his hat off, red feathers lingering within dark hair and I felt a festering in my body. "The only red phoenix…" The mutter leaves me in surprise as he shifts with hands moving along mine and his feet shifting up closer in a drag of his body. The way he moves is all of courting, every bit of it and the only thing running through my mind is to _claim_ him where he stands.

"I always wanted a mate," he begins again with a lustful gaze that has me on edge from taking him, but his following words completely tip everything. "And now I have _you_."


	129. MarcoAce - Record for later

**Pairing:** MarcoAce

 **Prompt:** "I'm going to record this so we can watch it together later" For _Anon_.

 **Rating:** M for mature content~!

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"You are going to what, yoi?" The question leaves me as I sit on the bed edge in just boxer briefs and enjoying the view of a certain ass in bikini briefs swaying.

"I said," Ace begins while standing up straight now while turning with his prize in hand. "I'm going to record this so we can watch it together later!" A beaming grin is showing while hips sway a bit to show his excitement, having me chuckle in amusement at the display.

"Fair enough," I comment while moving to flop back onto the mattress as he does a cheer quietly while setting it all up. It doesn't take too long before I have hands on my thighs and I peer up to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Done~!" It's a teasing tone, lingering in a husky waver of showing how he was excited with what he has set up. Moving, I sit up and notice over his shoulder that it's near the bed, but far enough to have a full view of us both. He climbs into my lap with feathered kisses to a cheek and I chuckle at the attention before rubbing hands along his thighs. Staring right to the camera, a grin widens on me as I thought of ways to get him going when we watch this again.

"I hope you don't expect me to take my time…" I comment heavily while hands slide along his hips to have fingers hooking into his underwear.

An antsy moan leaves him as he moves to suck along my neck and I moan lowly in approval. He quivers at the sound as I keep sultry eyes towards the camera, somewhat flickering to the red light showing it's recording and soon pull the underwear down. His breath hitches while I shift somewhat to grab the lube bottle and his hands grip to me along my back, fingers shifting to dig nails into my shoulder blades.

"You don't want to take time either, hmm?" I inquire while pulling the underwear far enough before shifting the lube bottle to drizzle along the middle of his lower back. A mewl of how cold it is lingering with legs twitching as he tries to make contact with his cock and I chuckle. "Patience, Ace…" I coax near his head while glancing down momentarily to focus on getting the lube between the crevice of his butt cheeks, earning a sweet moan. "This time, I'm taking you just like this, but next time you will be facing the camera the whole time."

"N-Next time?" The question is breathy, gasps lingering as my fingers prod his eager entrance as he presses towards the digits to get them in quicker. My other hand not doing anything grips a butt cheek to give a bit more room as I prod one finger.

"After this one, you won't want to stop, yoi." I smirk with a lustful gaze to the camera, eager to see his expression once we watch this all. "Now let me give you what you have been eager for…" The comment leaves me as I slip in one finger while getting him to arch a bit more, no doubt his entrance is in clear view of the camera.

"M-Marco," a breathy moan follows as I press the finger in more before pulling it back to have two fingers in. A moan sharply leaves him as I had begun moving my fingers with lips kissing to his shoulder and staring straight to the camera.

"You come up with great ideas, love." I mention with a third finger slipping in and getting him to arch with a cry of pleasure on how swiftly I had pressed fingers into him.


	130. MarcoSabo - Over the edge

**Pairing:** MarcoSabo

 **Prompt:** 'Marco makes his own over the edge, thinking of Sabo' For _anon_.

 **Rating:** M for mature content~!

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Marco is absolutely irritated at his brother cockblocking them _again_ for who knows what time and it was starting to get annoying. Laying back on his bed after tossing his phone to the side after talking with Sabo, he groans in frustration as he is hard and was looking forward to bumping hips with his boyfriend, but damn Thatch had to interrupt and fluster the other too much.

Granite, it's cute when Sabo gets flustered because it's subtle to most, but quite obvious to Marco as he has seen the height of it. All these interruptions was getting them nowhere closer to having sex, something Marco has been looking forward to as they press along into their six months of being together. There have been perfect moments, completely ruined by brothers or work and really, he needed to change that, but for now to fix his problem.

A groan leaves his lips as he reaches a hand back to grip at the pillow under his head and dips to have his neck stretched out a bit. His other hand is rubbing along his cock that is trapped beneath his underwear, pants undone to show it. A tongue swipes dry lips as Marco closes eyes, giving a soft moan as he uses fingers to rub along his length so teasingly. The thought of his lover being a tease was never too far off from reality, more often than not this is how he ends up hard and sexually frustrated when stopped.

Sabo had learned some weaknesses of Marco, finding what has him dipping low into lust as the favor is returned. They loved exploring each other and each time Marco drifts with thoughts of the other, he pictures something new to try once they delve deeper into their relationship. The images of those green eyes dancing in delight at sending his boyfriend in a frenzy of desire for more of him, it was evident that Sabo would be someone to show to be cocky and enjoy being both top and bottom, maybe alternating so greedily.

Marco groans at the thought of them switching positions on occasion, catering to how the other is feeling and he soon stops to pull his shirt up more to expose his stomach. After getting the fabric out of the way, the hand is tugging down over his cock, letting it spring free to show the angry red head wanting attention. Fingers languidly trail along the slit and he groans while hips bucking, then letting fingers line along the vein on the underside before caressing his balls.

The hitching of his breath is there as he imagines what Sabo would do next, though it's hard to guess as they haven't made it even this far without interruptions, but he blocks that out. Fantasy lingers, letting his caressing fingers move to grip around his cock, gasping at giving a firm clench. It rolls a groan from his mouth next, tongue coming out to lick lips again and then panting as he begins to move his hand to stroke himself. The thought of it as Sabo's hand is making his toes curl, biting his lower lip with quivers, letting his thumb rub the head and smearing the precum.

"F-Fuck," his breath stutters as he lets his hand moving quicker with feet shifting as he lets his hips rock along with his rhythm.

Dipping his head farther back, Marco is panting with eyes squeezed shut as he pictures Sabo sitting above him with no shirt, hands skimming skin and just completely ravishing the pale skin with his eyes. Another raspy breath leaves Marco as his back begins to arch as he feels the prickles and the way his body boils in just the right place. Gripping to the pillow, he lets his jaw drop at the thought of Sabo rocking against him, knowing that feeling _very well_ , and just let's his body tense. A short moan escapes in an airy sound as he shakes from his orgasm and soon lazily strokes himself until he is completely drained.

The sound of his phone rings and he merely reaches over with his clean hand to grab it. Without glancing to the name, he picks it up with a memorized press to the touch screen before bringing it to his ear. Getting a swallow in, he deems him steady enough to answer in his post-orgasmic high.

"Hello, yoi?"

" _Marco, you have ten minutes to come pick me up."_ Confusion flares through the mentioned man as he recognizes his boyfriend's voice, which doesn't help his fueled body that is still craving for the other. Damn, Marco was sure if he gave himself a little time he would be revving to go again, which is a thought on how frustrated he has been.

"What happened? Did Ace get into trouble again?" Marco asks in confusion as he shifts to use only his abs to sit up, not wanting his other hand to dirty the bed.

" _No, it's because stupid boyfriends don't know how to hang up properly."_ The comment has him stop for a minute in confusion and soon eyes widen as he looks down at himself.

"You… You heard me, yoi?" It's a whisper and there is an audible groan from the other end.

" _Yes, now get over here and_ _ **we are going to find some place**_ _. Even if I have to start beating people up because I_ _ **can't**_ _wait any longer."_ Sabo claims in a low tone of need. Fighting through his embarrassment, Marco begins out of the bed as he goes to find a dirty shirt out of the basket to clean up.

"Alright, I am coming to get you." The response has the other give a groan, not helping Marco's situation as he gets his pants on better. "I will be there _soon_ ," he mentions again as he swallows the lump in his throat.

" _Good because those clothes are coming off, so help me–!"_ The way he says that has Marco chuckle as he grabs his keys and wallet, leaving out the door. One of his brothers tries to approach, starting out saying something and over the phone is a growl. " _Don't you dare stop."_

"Sorry, Haruta. Not now!" Marco merely says as he is smirking in excitement, leaving his younger brother confused with his math textbook in hand.


	131. Note

_**For the high amount of each thing, I am going to start new individual 'stories' for prompts.**_

 _ **I will do one for MarcoAceSabo/Thatch, including the three of MAS and MAT and MarcoAce/MarcoSabo/SaboAce/MarcoThatch/AceThatch pairings. (Which I will include at the top what pairing and prompt with rating like I did here)**_

 _ **I will also have an individual for the following (proving to have quite a bit or just enough):**_

 _ **ThatchIzo**_

 _ **ShanksAce**_

 _ **LawLu**_

 _ **For the more rare pairings (i.e. SmokerAce, RobinKoala, ShanksMarco, CurielRakuyou, etc.) and individual people with no pairing involved prompts (which include Strawhats and Whitebeards, random shenangians, family moments) they will be in one all together and labeled as such at the beginning.**_

 _ **I am doing this to organize myself better and for everyone to find the pairing they desire most.**_

 _ **If something has multiple pairings then I will put where the main focus is or just put it in both sections (i.e. A MarcoAce ThatchIzo ficlet would go to both MAS/T 'story' and the TI 'story' with a comment of both pairings.)**_

 _ **Any reviews I had here as requests will be done and posted to the place they belong too, just so you know I didn't forget! So keep an eye out as I will be posting them from now on like this! And since I haven't started to do this yet on AO3 I will be doing the same there, but with the ones here involved as well (in case you follow me there, don't be surprised to see doubles before the newer stuff). If you want to request or inquire by a pairing that you can request, feel free to message me.**_

 _ **Thank you! I was happy to see so much interest! Hope this helps you all as well!**_


End file.
